


Chrysalis, Part 4 in Phoenix Rising Series

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Series: Phoenix Rising Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-24
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is the 4th part of the Phoenix Rising Series.  Involves Ben Fraser's recovery from kidnapping and rape and finding a family.This story is a sequel toPhoenix.





	1. Chrysalis, Part 4 in Phoenix Rising Series

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Ben  
and Ray sat in the waiting room; Ray was shaken to think that his little  
sister Franny was here because she had been knife

Title:Chrysalis, part 4 of the Phoenix Rising Series

Author: Lys @

Pairings:BF/FV, RV/BM

Rated NC-17 for scenes containing sex within a heterosexual marriage

Spoilers:Victoria's Secret, the Phoenix Rising Series (Purgatory, Limbo, Phoenix, all archived individually on the Hexwood Archive) 

 

Alliance owns them. Mr. Haggis created them. I have no medical or forensics background.Please forgive any errors I make in those areas. I am just borrowing them for a little while with no request for remuneration.Please do not use any character or story line anywhere without my permission.Please do not archive anywhere else on the Internet without my permission.

 

This is part 4 in the continuing story of Ben's recovery from kidnapping and rape.He now has a son, a family and love.Hope you enjoy this.Thank you for reading it.

 

 

 

Teaser from Phoenix:

 

Ben and Ray sat in the waiting room; Ray was shaken to think that his little sister Franny was here because she had been knifed.Ben was so out of it, he just sat there in the wheelchair Ray insisted he use, numbly staring at the door.

**An hour later, a nurse showed up at the door to tell them that Franny was fine and they could see her soon and that the doctor would be down in a few minutes.**

 **"Which of you is the husband?" she asked, "She's been asking to see her husband and the doctor says that would be ok."**

 **Ray's eyes got huge as he turned to see Ben comprehending the nurse's questions with joy on his face.**

 **"Boy is Ma going to kill you two."Ray said to Ben's back as Benton hurried down the hall next to the nurse to see Francesca.**

# Continued in Chrysalis

**Chapter 1**

 **Ray followed Ben down the hallway shaking his head and mumbling to himself.Ben didn't hear a word his friend said as his sweaty palms continued to move his wheelchair towards Francesca.**

 **The nurse stopped outside an emergency cubicle and held the curtain back for Ben. She nodded at Ray as he hung back by the outside cubicle wall.Closing the curtain behind Ben, the nurse walked quietly up to the gurney where Francesca lay.She leaned over and whispered to Franny that Ben was here, and then turned to Ben. Giving Ben the once over, chair and all she spoke quickly."You can talk to her, she's not out.Just a little groggy from the painkiller the doctor's prescribed. OK"**

 **Ben's eyes hadn't left Francesca's face since the cubicle curtain had been pulled back.He barely registered anything the nurse said to him.He moved his chair closer and grabbed onto the gurney pulling himself upright.Once he was on his feet, he moved quickly up to place his shaking hand on Francesca's face.Leaning over carefully he whispered in her ear as tears started down his face again. "Chesca, I'm here."**

 **Franny opened her eyes slowly, her big, dark lashes lifting off her cheek."Ben, you're here.I was so worried."**

 **"Worried?"Ben said as he rubbed his hand lightly over her left hand as it lay on the emergency room blanket.**

 **"Yes, worried.Are you OK?"Her eyes searched his face carefully. She took a deep breath when she saw the deep red line around his neck."I'm fine.But has anyone looked at you." She giggled. "You better be fine. Hell of a way to spend our wedding night."**

 **Ben relaxed as he leaned over her.A wise cracking Franny was a sure sign that she was going to be all right.**

 **The curtain behind them opened and an older doctor stepped in followed by Ray."Well, Mrs. Fraser. I see you found your husband."The old man said with a smile."Mr. Fraser, your wife is quite lucky.We've had to put in some stitches, but the wound was not deep and will heal nicely.She can go home, but no acrobatics, just rest for a few days.Bring her back in a week and we'll remove the stitches unless you'd prefer to have your own doctor do that."**

 **Ben's legs began shaking uncontrollably and he turned paler than he usually looked.Ray noticed Ben's body movements and hurried to put the chair behind him.Ben gratefully sank into the chair.**

 **The doctor looked down at Ben over his glasses."How do you feel young man?"**

 **Ben looked up with shocked eyes, "Me? I'm fine, I feel fine."**

 **"Feeling fine always make you look like your may faint at any moment."The doctor stepped closer and knelt before Ben to see Ben's neck."Take the sweatshirt off Mr. Fraser.I'd like to take a look at you."**

 **Ray smirked."Do it Benny.You need to be in good shape for that little talk we're gonna have later."**

 **Ben was going to refuse again, but Francesca put her hand out towards him saying, "Ben, please."**

 **As slowly as he could Ben lifted the sweatshirt over his head, knowing that bruises were already forming on his torso and wrists.**

 **Ray let out a gasp as he noticed the red welts on Ben's wrists and the dark bruise already forming on Ben where the attacker had stomach punched him.Ben nervously folded the sweatshirt in his lap and looked defiantly at Ray.Ray noticed the red marks on Ben' fingers as his hands lay quietly on the sweatshirt.**

 **With practiced efficiency, the doctor checked out Ben's neck and throat, making him talk.Ben's voice became raspier."Don't use the voice too much for a few days, your throat is a little swollen and irritated."He continued by checking out Ben's hands and wrists."I recommend you soak them in warm water and keep them clean.They'll heal quickly."Pulling a little stool over from under the counter, the doctor sat down then leaned over closely to Ben.He put one hand on his back while gently pressing his other hand into Ben's stomach. Ben winced a bit but didn't make a sound."Rather sore, hmmmm.You can put your sweatshirt back on now."**

 **The doctor looked into Ben's eyes to see if he was listening to him.Ben's eyes were focused on Francesca and not moving.The old man smiled and put his hand under Ben's chin and physically turned his head back to face him."She's a very lucky young lady.But she's going to be just fine.The wound is 5 inches long, but it is not deep.Before the time the stitches come out she'll be feeling just fine." The doctor smiled as he watched Ben's face turn pink from embarrassment.**

 **Ray watched the interaction between the doctor and Ben with amusement.Ray still felt shaky over what had happened to his sister and Ben.He was, however, thoroughly amused by the assessment the doctor had made about Ben's concern for Franny.He leaned back against the cubicle wall and watched Ben.**

 **The doctor stood up to move away from Ben and Franny. Ben got his chair as close as he could to Francesca and held her hand as her eyes began to focus more clearly on him.Smiling the doctor approached Ray, "They haven't been married long, have they?" he asked Ray with amusement.**

 **"No, they sure haven't.They were married today."Ray said with a satiric bite to his voice.**

 **"I'll release her in a couple of hours.She'll be awake by then and very sore.He's OK.Some bruised muscles but I didn't find any real damage.I'll give you a prescription for her, some antibiotics to fight off infection.Make sure you don't let him talk to much for a few days."He smiled, patted Ray on the shoulder and left the cubicle.**

 **Ray was about to speak to Benny when Lt. Welsh opened the cubicle curtain and motioned Ray out."Detective, a moment of your time please."Welsh turned his head to look at Ben sitting next too Franny and smiled as he nodded his head towards the hall.**

 **Stepping out quietly, Ray followed the Lieutenant a little way down the hall."Yes, Sir."**

 **"OK, here's the scoop. The guy's name was Mannerly.He's from Canada. Before he worked for the Constable's grandmother he worked with a crack military unit.About two years ago, he was caught molesting a fellow officer and as they say, "cashiered" out of the service.He wasn't a pleasant fellow. "Welsh paused to see Ray taking in the details."We'll need to talk to Big Red and your sister, but it appears that this one will get written off as a breaking and entering, self-defense case.Now who shot the guy and who stabbed him?"**

 **"Shot Sir."Ray said with a tiny bit of a smile.**

 **"Yes, shot.The coroner said that either one of those actions killed the guy.He'll get the report to me ASAP."By the way, the house is sealed off, the body is gone. But for reasons too obvious to mention, none of you can go home tonight."Welsh shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I don't think either of them can answer any questions right now.I'll bring them in tomorrow."Ray said with an air of authority even as his eyes questioned the Lieutenant.**

 **"Fine. Good luck with finding a place to stay."Welsh patted Ray on the shoulder and left.**

 **Ray pulled his body up and taking a deep breath returned to the cubicle to find Ben handing Francesca glass water.**

 **"OK you two, we have about two hours before they let us leave here.I want details.Lots of details."He looked at Ben a little fiercely.**

 **Ben turned a delicate shade of rose and gulped.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ray stood leaning back against the cubicle wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.He stared at Ben intently as if Ben was someone he was about to interrogate.**

 **Ben looked down at his hand in his lap trying to collect his thoughts. He grasped Franny's hand tightly with his free hand.He looked up at Ray and paled as he took in the stern look in Ray's eyes.**

 **"I'm not sure where to begin." Ben whispered raspy voice.**

 **"Try answering my questions then, OK? Ray said in sympathy for Ben's aching throat. "You two got married, today?"**

 ****"Yes." Ben said with a quick look at Francesca who smiled at him.  
  
"Congratulations.Where?"

 **"The Consulate."**

 **"Benny, the Consulate!Was Thatcher there?" Ray said on a rising note.**

 **"Yes."Ben's eyes looked down the floor.**

 ****

 **Francesca waved a weak hand at Ray."Inspector Thatcher served us teacake too...hmmmm it was good."She said with a giggle as she drifted on a drug-induced haze.**

 **Ben smiled at her as she drifted off.With his attention on Franny, Ben wasn't listening to Ray.**

 **"Benny.Yo Benny."Ray moved away from the wall and pulled up the chair the doctor had vacated a few minutes ago.He sat down and put his hand on Ben's shoulder."Hey, she's OK."**

 **Ben drew in a deep shuddering breath."I know."**

 **Ray got up and got Ben a drink from the cubicle's sink. "Here, let that sit on your throat a minute."He watched as Ben gratefully took a large sip."OK.These are the facts.You got married today, in the consulate and your boss, Thatcher was there."Ray smiled."Turnbull was there too?"**

 **Ben nodded his head.**

 **"Who married you?"**

 **Ben looked Ray directly in the eyes and said, "Father Behan."**

 **"OK, that'll earn some points for you with Ma.But not with me, got it."**

 **"Yes, Ray."Ben moved a little closer to Francesca so that he could keep his eyes on her without craning his neck.**

 **"Big question here.Ready?" Ray watched Ben closely. "When did you ask Franny to marry you?"**

 **"Saturday night." Ben smiled at the memory of her sitting by his bed after their disastrous first attempt at lovemaking when she had taken care of him during his panic attack.**

 **"You love each other?"**

 **Ben's eyes shot daggers at Ray."Yes."**

 **"OK, that's another point in your favor with Ma."Ray relaxed his tensed shoulders."Let's go for the gold here, shall we?"**

 **Ben cocked his head at Ray like Dief waiting for a jelly donut.**

 **"Why didn't you wait?And why didn't you tell me?There's something I don't know about, isn't there."**

 **"We got married now for Chase."Ben took another sip of the water."Franny and I want to protect him."Ben took another sip."Wanted to keep it a secret for a while."**

 **"And he's safer because you too rushed into marriage?"Ray shook his head."I just know there's more here."**

 **"We're going to be married again too Ray.When Ma and Grandmere get back." Ben took a long sip of water.**

 **"And you couldn't wait for them to come back."**

 **"I don't think we're out of danger yet, Ray."Ben watched Ray closely.**

 **"You got my head spinning here Benny.You and Franny love each other, so you got married to protect Chase.But you're going to do the whole thing over again soon."**

 **"You and Franny belong to me and Chase now." Ben said."Chase will be safe."**

 **"You didn't have to marry Franny for that Benny." Ray said softly.**

 **"I know, but legal now.Papers filed at consulate." Ben's voice got weaker.**

 **"OK. Save it.No more talking right now."Ray watched as a grateful Benny turned to watch Francesca stirring as she began to wake up a bit more.**

 **"We can't go home.So where shall we go to sleep tonight.It's after 10 p.m. and we don't have any luggage."He watched Ben and was sure that Ben hadn't heard a word he said."Well, I'm not sleeping in a chair anywhere that's for sure."**

 **Ray got up and left the cubicle went down the hall.He took out his cell phone and started calling the nearest nice hotel he could think of."Ya, hi. Listen I have a bit of an emergency on my hands.Do you have any available suits?Nice ones."He listened for a minute."OK.Fine thanks I'll try somewhere else."**

 **He thought a minute and tried another number."Hi.Do you have any vacancies for tonight?You do. Great.Do you have any two bedroom suits available?Sure I'll hold, but I'm on my cell phone OK."He waited tapping his foot as held the phone to his ear."Hi, yea.You have a cancellation.OK.What kind of room?Really? That's perfect.Can you book it for tonight and the next two or three nights.Yes.Thank you.The name.Book it for Mr. and Mrs. Benton Fraser and party.Party that's me.Ya.I'll be in the single. Thanks."**

 **Ray shut down his phone and smiled."Fate sure seems to step in for you Benny boy."He walked back down the hall whistling softly.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ray sat quietly in the cubicle in the little chair a nurse had brought him, his eyes half closed as he watched Ben watching Franny intently.Ray sighed to himself then looked at his watch.Won't be long now he thought before we can get out of this place.**

 **Bree hurried down the corridor to the emergency room area.It had really taken her by surprise when one of her friends who worked the emergency room had stopped her in the hall and asked her if she knew that Ray and Ben were downstairs.She was glad she had put in a long day so that she could be here for Ray.As she entered the emergency room, Bree looked around for the attending and saw that Dr. Emmai was on duty.Good she, thought, our good fatherly doctor.He's exactly what Ben need.She asked a passing nurse what cubicle Ben was in and advanced towards that cubicle on the far side of the emergency room.**

 **When she opened the curtain, she saw Ray slouched in his chair watching Francesca and Ben. Ray heard her and looked up, he glanced over at Ben then quietly stood up and left the cubicle with Bree.**

 **"Everything OK."Bree said laying a hand gently on Ray's shoulder as she dropped kiss lightly on his nose.**

 **"Yea.We're OK." Ray smiled and brushed her hair back from her face and guided her over to a little unused nook."Franny and Ben were home alone tonight.The creep who helped Michelle with the kidnapping got out of jail and came after Ben."Ray held his breath in tightly for a minute."Franny got knifed, Benny got beat a little, but they're OK.Yea, they're OK."He drew Bree into the circle of his arms."On the bright side, those two went out and got married today."**

 **Bree pulled back in astonishment."Married?"**

 **"Yep.Kept it a secret. I just found out about here in the emergency room."**

 **"You OK with this?"**

 **"Sure.I'm just mad they kept it a secret."He lowered his green eyes down and away from her.**

 **"Ben's OK."She asked with real concern in her eyes."**

 **"Yea, he's OK.The two of them fought the guy off."Ray said looking down at the floor.**

 **Bree was quiet for a minute."Thank God."Then she brightened and asked, "How do they seem to you, as a couple I mean?"**

 **"Me.I think they saw the brass ring and grabbed it, quick."Ray smiled at her as he hugged her tightly."They're right for each other.I didn't see it before, but I do now.He almost got killed saving her.And Franny, she took a gun and shot the creep.Franny, can you believe that.She did it to protect Ben.Now don't get me wrong on this, I'm still mad, and I may make them pay a bit, but yea, I think this is good for the both of them."He grinned foolishly.**

 **"I can't stay down here, but if you need anything, anything at all.Let me know. OK' She started to pull away and leave only to find Ray holding her hand in a tight grip."There is something you can do."Ray detailed to her how they couldn't go back to the house immediately and possibly for several more nights; that left Franny and Ben with no clothing.He explained to Bree that he kept extra stuff for himself at the precinct."So do you think you could drop something off at this hotel tomorrow morning for Franny?I'll find something for Ben."**

 **Bree smiled gaily at Ray.He does care, she thought, he wouldn't ask just anyone to do this."I'm sure I can locate something appropriate for her.She's really small.I'll find something.Don't worry.How about if I bring it around 10 a.m. tomorrow.That soon enough?"**

 **Ray glanced around to see that no one was looking and drew Bree in for a fierce kiss before letting her go with a broad grin.**

 **"I'll take that as a yes.See you then."She giggled, dropped a kiss on his check and walked away.**

 **Ray stepped back into the cubicle to find a young nurse assisting Francesca into a top someone had given her.Franny already wore her own dress slacks.Ben sat in his chair a little away from the gurney.The nurse helped Franny into a wheelchair next to Ben's, and then with a smile in passing to Ray she left the cubicle.**

 **"She'll be back in a moment with my sign out papers, Ray."Franny said in a tired voice."Did I hear you say we can't go home?"Her voice was quivery and shy.**

 **"Yea, but I've taken care of it."Ray said noting Ben's head swivel quickly up to look at him."Relax.You'll like it.I ain't taking you to a cardboard box you know."Ray told Ben with an almost evil grin on his face.**

 **Ben sighed and sank back in his jar.Sometimes friends make you pay and pay and pay he thought.**

 **The nurse returned with Franny's sign out form and several prescriptions that Dr. Emmai had filled out for her.There was one for pain, one for the infection as well as a list of things she needed to do for the stitches.Franny signed her release form with a shaky hand and gave a too bright smile to Ben.**

 **"OK, let's get out of this place."Ray held the curtain open for the nurse to wheel Franny out.Ben followed his eyes glued to the back of Francesca's chair."Oh, I can see this is gonna be a lovely night."Ray said with a wry smile.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The emergency room nurse helped Franny settle into the front passenger seat of the RIV and rolled away with the hospital wheelchair.Ray opened the trunk and called Ben over.Ben got out of his chair and leaned heavily on the side of the RIV and watched Ray quickly and efficiently stow the chair out of sight in the trunk.**

 **"Think you can get in the back seat?"Ray asked, as he stood close enough for Ben to put a hand on his shoulder for balance.**

 **"Yes, Ray."**

 **"OK, I'll lead the way."Ray began walking slowly letting Ben lean on him.They made their way slowly to the driver's door and Ray opened it to quickly push the drivers seat forward.**

 **Ben leaned over and slowly inched his way into the car, holding his sore stomach with one arm across it as he moved.Once he settled in the back seat he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.Ray got in shut his door and started the Riv.He wanted to get these two in for the night.Fraser worried him a little, he had not yet asked about Dief and the puppy.Of course, right now all Ben's energy was concentrated on Francesca.Well, Dief can yell at him about it later, wolf to Mountie.Ray pulled out into traffic and headed up town.**

 **Half an hour later the Riv pulled up in front of one of Chicago's finest lake front hotels.Ray sprang out and ran to the back of the car where he removed the wheelchair quickly and approached the passenger side of the car.The hotel doorman stood with the Riv door already opened as Ray brought the wheelchair up.Ray leaned over and picked Franny up out of the passenger seat and let her head fall back sleepily on his shoulder.**

 **Ray looked at the doorman and whispered, "Would you please help my friend out of the back seat?"**

 **"Certainly" the red suited man said as he graciously reached in and moved the passenger seat forward.Ben started to move slowly out and the man put out his hand for Ben to grasp and use it to pull himself forward.**

 **Once Ben was settled in his chair, Ray leaned over and placed Franny in Ben's lap.He reached back towards the doorman and asked him if he could watch the car while they checked into the hotel.**

 **The doorman turned called in to the side entrance door of the hotel."Jim"**

 **A young man ran out and listened as the doorman asked him to park the gentleman's car and bring the keys to the lobby desk.The young man named Jim turned to face the car and his face light up like a Christmas tree."Wow, I get to drive a RIV."He quickly ran around and yelled over the car's roof."Don't worry, Sir.She's in good hands."**

 **Ray smiled at the boy."I can see that" He turned to the doorman, "Nice kid."**

 **"Thank you, he's my son."The man said with an air of pride.**

 **Ben had no eyes for anything at the moment but Francesca as she lay in his lap sleeping.Ray got behind the chair and pushed the pair into the hotel lobby.He parked Francesca and Ben in their chair near a huge sofa by a Palm tree and approached the main desk.**

 **"Excuse me, I called a little while ago.You're holding a reservation for me.I believe I spoke to someone named Laferty."Ray's smile was pure sunshine as he waited to sign the guest register.**

 **"Mr. Laferty will be with you in a moment."The young clerk said as he went in search of the desk manager.**

 **Once Ray confirmed his identity and signed the hotel register, a young bellboy escorted Ray pushing the chair to the elevator and up to the suite Ray had booked which had a connecting room.Ray tipped the boy after the boy opened the suite for them and gave Ray the key to the adjoining room.**

 **Ben was still too enthralled with watching Franny to notice his surroundings and sat quietly holding her while Ray pushed them through to the suite's bedroom.Ray smiled, as he looked everything over.Yep, wait till they wake up tomorrow.**

 **Ray pulled back the huge bed's comforter and turned to lift Francesca off of Ben's lap.He placed her carefully on the bed and removed her shoes.Turning to Ben he said."She should be alright until morning.How you doing?"**

 **Ben raised sleepy eyes to Ray, "Tired."**

 **"OK, go to bed.We'll talk in the morning."Ray said as he went to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back for Ben."Get to bed now so I won't worry about you falling flat on your face."Ray said with a slight smile.**

 **Ben rolled around the bed and carefully stood up next to the bed."Ray, I."**

 **"I said we'd talk tomorrow.Get some sleep.OK." Ray watched Ben sit down tiredly on the bed and look down at his shoes, which seemed about 10 miles away to Ben."Here let me help."Ray removed Ben's shoes and stood away from the bed and moved the chair to a spot Ben could reach from the bed."Thanks Ray." Ben murmured in the tiniest of whispers.**

 **"I'll be right next door, you got it."Ray said in an equally small whisper before turning around and heading to the door.He turned back by the door to see Ben tiredly dragging first one leg then the other up onto the bed before covering himself up.Ray hit the light switch and closed the door.Ray swaggered a little as he walked through the suit towards the adjoining room's door.He opened the door and went on in to bed.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ben drifted off to sleep lying on his side watching Francesca sleep.Her small body was hidden by the deep thickness of the beautiful white comforter.Her dark hair was a stark contrast against the white pillowcase.Ben couldn't get enough of watching her dark lashes flutter softly against her skin as she slept.Before he knew it, he was sleeping as deeply as Franny.**

 **The morning sun began to creep into the room slowly inching its way across the room to the bed where Ben and Franny lay sleeping soundly.Ben stretched and rolled on his side towards Franny.His dark curly hair still needed a haircut and softly framed his face.Francesca sighed and stretched her arms a little, then clutched one of her hands to her side as she woke up to feel a sharp little pain in her side.Her eyes flew open as she remembered the disastrous evening in the hospital emergency room.She let her eyes roam the unfamiliar room.Every item in the room that was not wood was covered in white satin.The wood of the furniture was light oak.The rug was even white.Franny knew she was in a huge bed; she turned her head slightly to see Ben's face resting on a white pillowcase.She smiled as she watched him sleep.Turning carefully onto her side, she moved her hand near his hair but didn't touch him.She knew not many people had seen this boyish side of Ben Fraser.Most people thought of him as naive or simply not with it, but few knew how totally defenseless he was in sleep.This was the side of him that drew her protective side into play.This was the side of him she wouldn't share with anyone.**

 **Francesca watched the sun's rays creep their way into their bed and then slowly shine on Ben's face.She quietly watched as his eyes slowly opened and blinked.Reaching out her hand she brushed his hair with her fingers.**

 **"Good morning Ben." She whispered softly.**

 **"Morning to you too."He croaked in a raspy voice back to her.**

 **"Oh Ben."She cried."Your beautiful voice."**

 **"Dr. said temporary."**

 **"I remember that."**

 **Ben rolled himself nearer to her and gently kissed her forehead.His fingers shook as he gently leaned in to kiss her lips.Gently he pulled the cover's back and sat near her on the bed.He checked for a temperature on her forehead with the back of hand.The smiled when he felt only her normal body temperature.Carefully he put his hand down on her side where the bandages were to see if he could feel any heat coming from them.Again he smiled, and then turned to kiss her again.**

 **"Checking me out Ben?"Franny said with a giggle."I thought five stitches would hurt more than this." She moved to sit up beside him and found the missing pain in her side."Oh there it is." She said with a quick movement of her hand to touch her side."Guess we have to sit this one out a bit."Taking another look at Ben, she smiled."No talking.That's doctor's orders."She pulled his head down to hers and began kissing him as he tried to pull back from her."No you don't, I want my first good morning kiss, and I'm going to get it."She laughed as she wrapped her tongue around her lips and dragged him closer.He held himself a little away from her, but returned the kiss deeply.**

 **"Oh, yea, Mr. Fraser."She let her body sink back towards the pillows pulling him along with her."This is the way I want to begin our day."Ben held his bulk off of her, by lying on his side and holding himself up off of her on one arm.His lips brushed hers in the most intimate of kisses he knew how to give her.His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and he sighed when she opened her lips and let the soft tissue of his tongue ride around her teeth and tongue.**

 **Ben broke off their kiss and pulled back a little bit."Mrs. Fraser," he whispered.Ben found if he whispered, he could get the words out without hurting his throat."We can't do this now.Don't want to hurt you."He leaned over her again and dropped a kiss on her hair.**

 **Smiling Franny whispered back in the sultriest whisper she could imitate, "You won't hurt me."She tried to pull him closer to her but she couldn't budge him.**

 **"But I might, and I couldn't stand that Chesca." His eyes darkened as he watched her face form a pouting look.**

 **"Then tell me you love me by kissing me again." Franny wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back to her before he had chance to think.**

 **Ben eagerly kissed her then pulled back again to frown at her slightly then he kissed her again.She delighted in the deepness of his kiss and held him gently to her, even though her side was beginning to ach just a bit.She pushed his sweatshirt that he had slept in up from his waist and roamed her hand along the front of his chest making him gasp and pull back again.**

 **"Minx" he chided in a husky whisper.**

 **"I thought I was your lioness?"She queried back as she sought his mouth again.**

 **Ben was about to answer her when there was the sound of knocking at their door.Ben pulled away from Franny and took his first real good look around the room.He noticed the room's elegance and totally white dcor.He gestured for Franny to call out.**

 **"Yes," Franny called loudly.**

 **The door to their room opened slowly and Ray stuck his head around the door with his eyes closed."Can I open them?" he teased.**

 **Franny sighed, "Come on in Ray.We're decent."**

 **Ray opened his eyes to see Ben blushing furiously and trying to slide away from Franny towards the edge of the bed.Franny enjoyed the sight the two men presented and lay back on the pillows quietly.**

 **"Sorry to disturb you two, but it's getting close to 10 in the morning and I promised Welsh that we would uh, go in today."**

 **Franny jerked up and grabbed her side."Go in to the precinct looking like this?"**

 **"Sorry Franny, if you weren't my sister, you and Benny would have probably spent half the night in one of the rooms at the precinct."**

 **Ben nodded his acknowledgement of the situation as he dropped down into his chair and rolled away from the bed.**

 **"Don't worry, you can clean up Franny.Bree is bringing some things over that you might be able to wear.I had one of the guys drop off some of my spare stuff my locker.So Ben and I can clean up and change."**

 **Ben rolled over and tugged on Ray's sleeve to get his attention.He gestured at the phone and asked for a piece of paper.Ray was puzzled but handed over his note pad and pencil.**

 **Writing quickly, Ben hand the note back and whispered, "K"**

 **Ray read the note with a smile and said, "Sure I can do that.I forgot about that."He paced over to the phone and called the lobby desk.**

 **Francesca was astounded as she heard her brother order several outfits for her inspection to be brought up immediately to their suit, as well as items for Ben and himself.Ben went to Franny's bedside and watched her face with amusement.When Ray hung up the phone, he smiled at Ben and gestured through the waiting door."Breakfast awaits. Let's go."**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ben pulled Franny carefully out of the bed and down into his lap.He put a finger across her lips and rolled the two of them into the other room.As they crossed the threshold into the living room area, Ben stopped moving the chair.**

 **Their living room was the size of the Vecchio living room, den, Ben's room and Grandmere's room combined.The room was decorated the same as the bedroom all in white with light oak wood and expensive items of decoration everywhere.In one corner of the room was an elegant glass table with 8 matching chairs near sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony.Through the sliding doors the balcony had another table and chairs.The sun danced over the lake as they looked out the window, the sight unhindered by the view of any buildings.Sailboats ran around the lake on one of the last of fall's beautiful sailing days.**

 **On the table waited silver serving dishes and 4 place settings.Francesca noted that on every table in the room flowers nestled in crystal containers.Across the room near the sofa was a table, which held a large fruit basket along with a huge magnum of champagne along with two glasses.**

 **Ben noted a card on the glass table near the breakfast dishes.He rolled over to the table and lifted the card up to read it with Francesca peering over his hands as she sat contentedly in his lap."Best wishes on your marriage.Hope you like the accommodations.The bill is in your name.Ray."Ben began laughing as he looked up to see Ray smiling back at him.**

 **"Ray! Ben can't afford this!"Francesca yelled as she oh so gently and climbed off Ben's lap to stand swaying next to him."This isn't funny you two."She looked from man to the other as she put out her hand to hang on to Ben's chair.**

 **Just then the hall door was knocked on, and Ray went to open it leaving Ben still laughing in the chair.As Ray opened the door, three ladies entered.One carried several items of ladies attire on hangers; one held several boxes and another held a huge makeup case."Ray smiled at the ladies and said, "Set the things down on the chair. We'll add what we like to our bill. Thank you."He dug down into his pants pocket and retrieved some bills that he handed to the first lady.She smiled at the gratuity and ushered the ladies out the door.**

 **Franny was on the verge on being hysterical."Ben, we can't afford this."Ben just sat and looked at her a huge smile on his face.**

 **Ray took pity on Franny and led her to a chair at the table where he had her sit down."Franny, Ben can afford a lot more than this." Her eyes went wide as she gave Ben a glare."I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he can use his voice."**

 **She turned her glaring eyes on Ray."You're enjoying this aren't you, Ray."**

 **"Oh yea, pleases the hell out of me." Ray said with a laugh that he directed Ben's way.Ben rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.**

 **There was another knock at the door and several officious looking gentlemen entered when Ray let them inside.These men all wore expensive clothing and carried several suits and shirts and accessories.Ray's eyes shone with anticipation at the look of the suits.He turned to see Ben's eyes downcast a bit.**

 **"I know Ben, you don't see any jeans or flannel here."Ray grinned.He turned to one of the gentlemen that were laying the clothing out on a chair, "Do you have any casual clothing available, Mr. Fraser would prefer something on the casual side, say such as jeans and a flannel shirt."**

 **If Ray thought to discompose the most officious of the gentlemen, he was certainly surprised when the man retorted, "Of course Sir.I shall have one of my aids bring several selections up right away."The group left after Ray handed out another set of gratuities.**

 **Ben looked guiltily at Franny and hoped he hadn't made her really mad.But as he watched her, he noted that her eyes were beginning to twinkle just a little bit.Before Ben could speak Ray was once again opening the door, this time to Bree who came in to look around the room with awe.**

 **"You guys are getting the VIP treatment downstairs.The minute I mentioned the name Fraser, heads went up and people couldn't do enough for me.What is all this?"**

 **Franny gave an exasperated look to Bree."That's what I was just trying to find out."**

 **Ray felt his own throat tightening and pulled out another chair from the table. "Would you ladies like some breakfast?"**

 **Before Ray could seat Bree there was another knock at the suits door.This time Ben rolled over to the door and opened it.One gentleman stood just outside the door, a bellboy behind him.The man looked down at Ben with a munificent smile."Mr. Fraser, I hope everything is satisfactory.Unfortunately Mr. Laferty only told me your name this morning.I'm so glad we can be of assistance to you.This room is yours for whatever length of time you need.I'll just leave you to your breakfast."He snapped his fingers and the boy rolled a huge cart of desserts and fruit into the room and set it by the table.A chilled bottle of champagne rested in ice on the middle of the table top along with a small wedding cake.**

 **Bree and Franny watched in fascination at the manager refused a tip from Ray and left.Then they broke out in giggles.**

 **Bree looked at Ben with wide eyes."Just who are you?"**

 **"I'm wondering that myself."Franny said with a wry smile as she stared intently at her new husband.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ben turned several shades of red before trying to motion Ray to give the women some kind of answer.Ray enjoyed the scene as he watched Ben gulp and turn redder before taking pity on Ben.**

 **"OK.This is the story.Ben's Grandmother, the lady we all know affectionately as Grandmere, is rich, I mean really rich.I may have mentioned her name last night when I was signing us in this place" Ray had the good grace to look a tiny bit embarrassed."Not to mention the manager probably already has been in touch with Grandmere's secretary and now knows that Ben is well off in his own right now."**

 **Francesca looked Ben appraisingly."So this is what you meant about telling me more later."Ben nodded."OK. OK."She smiled radiantly at Ben.**

 **Ray was now totally perplexed."Sis, aren't you the least little bit mad at him?"**

 **"Nope, cause now I know for sure that he knows I married him because I love him not his money." Franny said opening one of the silver covered dishes to find strawberries and melted chocolate."Oh look Ben, Strawberries."She dipped one deep into the chocolate and leaned over very carefully to let Ben bit into the fruit.**

 **Ray gave his sister a serious glance, "Hey when did you get such a mature outlook on life."**

 **Franny stuck her tongue out a little as she bit into a strawberry."Since I met Ben." She said simply.**

 **Bree watched the interplay between her friends and called Ray over to sit down beside her. "Why don't we just enjoy the view and breakfast?"She gave Ray a kiss on the cheek and offered him a strawberry.**

 **Ray looked at his wristwatch."We should leave here before 1 p.m. to go see Welsh."He took out a strawberry and held it for Bree.**

 **"Hey Benny, next time you get married, you gonna honeymoon here?"Ray asked in serious simplicity but with a tiny smile on his face.**

 **Bree looked at Ben and saw Ben whose color had just revived to his normal pale state go pink again.Ray is having entirely too much fun at Ben's expense she thought.On the other hand, she noticed how well Ben seemed to be taking things in stride.**

 **Ben looked suddenly shocked and said, "Oh my." His voice sounded really raspy.He looked at Francesca, "The bed."**

 **Franny smiled at Ben, "I'll have Ray call and change the delivery date.You'll call, won't you Ray."She gave him her best innocent Franny look.**

 **"Ray sure, what store?"Ray said and started dialing information after Franny told him the store name.He looked at Ben and said "What bed?" as he watched Ben lifting the cover off the warming plate that had scrambled eggs in it.**

 **Ben looked quickly to Franny, who answered Ray."Well, you didn't think we were going to keep that old hospital bed, did you?"Franny took a forkful of eggs, "I'm sure glad it wasn't there last night.Aren't you Ben?"**

 **Giving his wife a sympathetic look, Ben raised a forkful of eggs to his mouth.He nodded to her as he chewed.Bree watched them amazed at their easy interaction.Bree placed some eggs on her own plate and looked around the table for muffins or toast.As she ate, Bree tried to assess how Ben and Franny might react later in the afternoon when they had to answer questions about last nights attack.She thought it was very likely that they would get high points.**

 **Ray watched Ben and Franny eating, his thoughts wandered to the afternoon's inquisition that they had yet to face.Ray rose from the table and retrieved Franny's medication from the living room table where he had set it the night before."Here Franny, you might want to take one of those pain pills before you shower and dress and the antibiotic says you have to take it with meals."As he handed the medication over to his sister, he realized that he was proud of the both his sister and Ben.He just hoped Ma and Grandmere didn't hear about it all until they returned home next week.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bree entered the living room find Ben and Ray seated comfortably in cozy chairs one either side of the room's huge fireplace.Ben's chair was waiting by the door Bree noted with interest.Good, he's moving on his own more, she thought.She gave Ben a quick smile and noted how well he looked in expensive jeans, richly thick flannel shirt and oddly enough a pair of loafers.She glanced at Ray and noticed he was wearing an exceptionally beautiful dark hunter-green color suit, which was cut much like his normal Armani but a little less flashy in style.Both men looked fresh from the shower.She smiled and sat on the arm of Ray's chair.**

 **"Franny will be out in minute.There were too many choices."Bree laughed brightly.**

 **"How's the throat?" Bree asked Ben.**

 **Ben smiled and whispered, "Sore but OK"**

 **Ray leaned over towards Ben, "Yea, well you know how these things go.Answer any questions in one word, if you can.And if you write anything down, keep control of the paper yourself, or destroy it.St. Laurent will turn anything she can on you and you know it."**

 **Ben nodded.His eyes darted to the bedroom door as Franny came out to join them.She had opted for an elegant pair of fawn colored slacks, a fawn lightweight shirt and a beautiful cardigan of the same matching fawn color.Her makeup was light if not almost non-existent.He small feet were encased in a pair of loafers in deep cordovan brown. Franny had her hair pulled back with hair clips on both sides to let the back fall in elegant waves almost to her shoulders.**

 **Ben stood up quickly and put his hand out to Franny.She bit her lip self-consciously and moved slowly to stand beside him.He kissed the tip of her nose and looked to Ray."Ready?" he whispered almost too softly for anyone to hear.**

 **Ray sat with his mouth open watching his sister. This was the Franny that always leaned towards flamboyant clothing and gum chewing like a kid.Ray's jaw was actually hanging open as he watched his little sister standing next to Ben.Bree reached over and putting her hand on his lower jaw lifted it shut with a smile on her face.**

 **"Do I look that bad?"Franny watched her brother's face intently as she waited for an answer.**

 **"No Sis, I just never really looked at you before I guess."Ray stood up and moved lithely towards Ben and Franny."I might give you two a hard time, but I am proud of the both of you."He turned away from them quickly."Come on let's get out of here, but I start drooling and babbling like a baby."**

 **Ben reached into his pocket and drew out his hand carefully, and then took Franny's left hand in his.He carefully placed a shiny new golden wedding band on her finger before placing its mate on his own wedding finger."Not going to wait for these now."Then he reached back in his pocket and brought out a jewelry box.He opened it carefully with shaking fingers.Inside the box was a lovely diamond ring with a large stone set in an old fashion setting."From Grandmere to me to you, I was going to give it to you last night."**

 **"Ben, this is a family heirloom, isn't it?"Franny said her eyes shinning.She held out her hand again to receive the ring.Without looking at the ring, she leaned over and kissed her husband lightly on the check and put her arm around him.**

 **Franny and Ben stood quietly for a minute just living for the moment.They didn't hear Ray bring the wheelchair over."OK, loveypoo time is over" he set the chair behind Ben and waited for Ben to sit down.He looked directly at Franny."You feel tired walking, you say so. Then you can ride with Ben."**

 **"Ray, we're not children." Franny complained.**

 **"Right, so let me know if you feel tired."Ray said briskly as he and Bree left the room.**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Fraser followed Ray out the door smiles on their faces.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ray pulled up to the front of the precinct and parked in a spot near the entrance.He got out quickly to get Ben's chair out.He brought it around to the passenger side and watched as Franny got out first then Ben pull himself out of the back seat slowly.Ben straightened up and pulled his shirt down before getting into the chair.Franny put her left hand on Ben's shoulder and gave him a tight smile. Ben gave her an encouraging smile and began moving his chair towards the buildings entrance.**

 **In the almost three months since Ben had been inside the precinct he had wondered how the first time back would feel.He felt nervous, irritated, angry and happy with so many conflicting emotions he felt paralyzed inside himself.He kept the chair moving through the main entryway knowing that Franny and Ray were just steps behind him.**

 **One of the desk sergeants saw them moving through the room and rang through to Lieutenant Welsh who had asked to be forewarned when Ben arrived.The trio hadn't made it halfway through the entry when the room erupted in applause.Every officer and aid in the building seemed to be pouring into the area.Ben sat frozen in place turning as red as his serge uniform.Franny put her hand on his shoulder and griped him tightly enough to keep his focus on her.Ray smiled then got a serious look on his face."OK, back to work.Yea, he's back.Great ain't it."Ray pushed a few of his friends out of the way and literally began shoving Ben and his chair through the crowd as people kept reaching out to touch and pat Ben on the back.Most of them were trying to hide tears as they turned quickly away after Ray pushed Ben past them.Ben smiled shyly as one of the older lady file clerks planted a kiss on his cheek. Francesca stood proudly behind Ben, her eyes taking in the scene with pride. Over the buzzing of the crowd the voice of Lieutenant Welsh could be heard."OK, let him through, let them through.Show's over."Ray aimed the chair towards the sound of the voice and kept right on moving, Franny at his side.**

 **Finally reaching the edge of the dispersing crowd, Ray stopped pushing Ben.Lieutenant Welsh stood several feet away, a look of pride and determination on his face.He waved the trio over and personally escorted them to his office.As at they passed through the bullpen, Ray noted that it seemed almost empty.Welsh shut the door behind them and went to sit at his desk.**

 **"First of all, let me say I am glad to see you looking well Constable.I'm glad you and Franny here were able to come in and make statements about last night's occurrence.The DA's office is having St. Laurent handle this, but I think given the details of this case and the fact the guy was wrongly out of jail will weight heavily in your favor.The autopsy is not complete yet, but initial findings indicate that he may have died from both the gunshot and the knife wound."**

 **Welsh took in a cleansing breath, "OK got the crap out of the way, how are you Ben?" he said with one of his fatherly smiles."You look good, young man."**

 **Ray who had been listening to Welsh with an ever-tightening stomach burst into a grin.Franny sighed with relief as she settled more comfortably into one of the Lieutenant's hard chairs near Ben.Ben had at first looked at his hands before sitting as his military training would require and gave Welsh his full attention.When he heard Welsh drop the police officer faade, he let out a sigh and smiled."Thank you sir," he croaked in really hard to hear whisper.**

 **At this point, Ray intervened and remarked to the Lieutenant that Ben's throat was irritated from the attack and that the emergency room doctor had advised Ben not to talk too much for the next few days until the swelling went down.**

 **The Lieutenant looked down at his hands before continuing to talk to Ben."Let me tell you we're doing everything we can to keep this whole thing under wraps.The DA's office isn't wild about this case making the newsstands either. There have already been some news hounds hanging around, but I've called in a few favors and hopefully nothing will make the sheets on this."Welsh saw Franny's left hand dart out to touch Ben's shoulder and he noted the rings on her fingers."Miss Vecchio, do I need to fill out some paperwork on your behalf?"He said with a fatherly smile.**

 **Franny turned her brightly shinning eyes towards the Lieutenant."Yes, sir.Name change forms sir."**

 **"Ah, and what name might that be?"He enjoyed toying with her as he spoke.**

 **Ben squeezed Francesca's hand in his as he stated softly, "Fraser, sir."**

 **Rising from his chair the Lieutenant walked around his desk and across the small area until he was standing in front of the young couple. "Let me kiss the bride, Benton.One of our American traditions."He leaned over and kissed Franny.Rising from the chaste kiss, the Lieutenant offered Benton his hand."Good work son."**

 **There was a sharp raping at the Lieutenant's door and their four heads turned to see DA St. Laurent standing at the door with a scowl on her face.With a sad sigh the Lieutenant opened the door and beckoned the terse faced woman into his office.**

 **"Cooking up a story, Lt.?" She asked her words dripping with sarcasm.**

 **"No Mam.Just congratulating the bride and groom.Francesca here and Benton are married."**

 **"Before or after the killing?" she asked with real venom in her voice.**

 **Franny looked about ready to take the situation into her own hands but Ben put out his hand and held her back by softly holding one of her fingers.**

 **The Lieutenant drew himself up to his full height."You will not address my employees that way, Ms. St. Laurent.Am I understood?"**

 **The Assistant DA had the grace to blush, "Yes, Lieutenant. I do."**

 **Ray took the opportunity and jumped in, "They were married at 11 a.m. yesterday at the Canadian Consulate, a full 6-7 hours before the break in of my home and the attack on them.And before you get any snottier, my sister and brother-in-law spent the next 4 hours in the emergency room where my sister received 5 stitches on her side and both of them were examined for injuries.We then had to find a place to stay for the evening because our home is roped off with police tape.We got to sleep after midnight; we woke up around 9:30 a.m., ate breakfast and changed to spend this lovely afternoon answering questions when they should be on their honeymoon. And no we have not discussed this case in any way." Ray's green eyes glared brightly at the lady."Any other stupid questions?"**

 **The woman had the grace to look just a little embarrassed.She turned and stood in the doorway, her eyes burned furiously at Fraser."Shall we get this over with then?"She marched out and down the hall towards the interrogation rooms.**

 **The Lieutenant shook his shoulders."What can I say, she's an empty woman."**

 **"You can say that."Ray said from experience.**

 **Twenty minutes later, Ben sat in one room by himself waiting for St. Laurent to be done questioning Francesca.He sat quietly but held his hands clasped tightly in his lap.His eyes were glued to the room's clock ticking away the time.**

 **Ray and Welsh watched Francesca through the mirror of the adjoining room.Huey stood with his back against the wall, clearly miffed that Franny had to go through this.**

 **Ms. St. Laurent sat at the table across from Francesca, a small tape recorder in between as she made notes after she asked Francesca questions.**

 **"Did you or Ben Fraser know at any time in the last 48 hours that the man accused of crimes against Mr. Fraser was out of jail?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Did you receive any phone calls, or personal visits from anyone in the police department or the DA's office that informed you he was free?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Do you know if Benton Fraser was aware that Mr. Mannerly was free?"**

 **"Mannerly, is that the name of the man who broke into our home?"**

 **Ray laughed as he stood next to Welsh."Good Franny turn it back on her a bit."**

 **"Your marriage took place at 11 a.m. yesterday.Kind of spur of the moment wasn't it." The DA's eyes bore into Francesca who gave her look for look.**

 **"It was hardly a spur of the moment decision.We have known each other for some time."**

 **"When did you become engaged Mrs. Fraser?" the DA said with dig at the Fraser name.**

 **"Recently"**

 **"How recently?"**

 **"Six days ago."**

 **"OK, lets move on shall we?Tell me in your own words what happened last night.Start when you first knew there was trouble in the home."**

 **Francesca took a deep breath. "Ben and I returned from the Consulate and rested most of the afternoon.We were preparing for bed and I was retrieving some things from the room I sleep in.I head a noise that didn't sound right.I grabbed a baseball bat I keep in my room and went to my bedroom door and looked out into the hall."She paused and took a sip of water."There was a man in the hall.I approached him and asked him to leave.He threatened me and overpowered me throwing me into the hallway.Ben had already come to his bedroom door.When I woke up a minute or so later I could hear loud scuffling and sounds coming from Ben's room.I made it back my room."Her voice began to shake, "I called 911 and I got out the gun, Grandmere had told me was hidden in the room and made my way to Ben's room."Franny gulped another drink of water as tears began to flow down her face.**

 **"What did you see Mrs. Fraser."St. Laurent asked in a merciless tone."Was your husband knifing the intruder?"**

 **"No!Ben was lying on his bed, duct tape across his mouth, and his hands were taped together.The intruder had tied Ben's hands to the bed frame.Ben was trying to move and couldn't because the man was practically lying on him."**

 **"Was Mr. Fraser clothed?"**

 **Ray winced as he watched his sister try holding it together.**

 **"Ben's sweatshirt was off, otherwise he was dressed." Franny said defiantly.**

 **"What happened then?"**

 **"I could see that Ben saw me standing inside his door holding the gun. So I yelled out and the guy moved a little.Ben was able to pin the guy between his legs and hold on.I told the man to free Ben.I warned him I was a trained shot and that my brother was a policeman." Another sip of water crossed Franny's lips."The man finally untied Ben's hands and was about to move away when he punched Ben in the stomach and turned towards me.He had a knife in his hand and he just kept coming.I fired one shot before Ben jumped him from behind and they fell the ground.I fell myself and didn't see anything more until I woke up to find Ben holding me."**

 **"You are aware that this is the same man who attacked Mr. Fraser some months before and raped him?"The DA seemed to take delight in asking that question of Franny.**

 **"Yes, I am aware of that and everything Benton's had to deal with since."Franny said with pride.**

 **St. Laurent looked over her notes of the last 45 minutes.She seemed frustrated and disappointed."I have to question your husband next Mrs. Fraser.But unless he reveals something to me that you haven't, this will probably be added to the file on Mannerly and no charges placed against you.I'll have your statement typed up for you sign within the hour."The lady rose and left the room followed by Detective Huey, who gave the thumbs up sign to Franny behind the two-way mirror.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Huey and St. Laurent entered the interrogation room where Ben waited quietly.Ben looked up to see Huey giving him an encouraging look with his eyes.Ben relaxed a bit.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, Ben was certain he was going to lose his patience with this woman.She asked the same questions more times than was necessary.Ben answered exactly the same way each time.**

 **(Please note that all of Ben's responses are to be considered as being done in very low, raspy whispers.)**

 **Ray and the Lieutenant stood watching Ben from another room through another two-way mirror.**

 **"I've never seen Big Red almost lose it like this."The Lieutenant stated to Ray.**

 **"This has been really hard for him sir, and now St. Laurent is taunting him with Franny.**

 **The DA watched Ben sit quietly waiting for the next question.**

 **"Did you know at anytime in the 48 hours prior to the invasion of your home that Mannerly was out of jail?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Did anyone from this precinct, the DA's office or the county jail call to inform you that Mannerly was out of jail?"**

 **"No."**

 **"When did you become engaged to Francesca Vecchio?"**

 **"6 days, 2 hours and 45 seconds ago" Ben stated confidently.**

 **"My how precise.Memorized alibi information Constable."**

 **"No, Mam.That's just exactly how long ago she said yes."**

 **Ray smirked as he stood next to Welsh."She knows he's always that precise, the bitch."**

 **"You marriage took place yesterday because?"**

 **"That's the day we picked.It was the first available date after getting all the required paperwork under way."**

 **"Why were you married in the Canadian Consulate, Constable?"**

 **"We chose to be married there as I am a Canadian citizen and an officer of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and I needed my superior officer's permission to marry." Ben's voice started dropping of to a very faint whisper.**

 **Ray looked surprised as he waited in the dark room behind Fraser."I didn't know that."**

 **"When did you know there was an intruder in your home?"**

 **"When I heard some noise that didn't sound right in the hallway."**

 ****"And about how long was this since the 11 a.m. marriage ceremony?  
  


**"7 hours and 10 minutes."**

 **"Did you recognize the man?"**

 **"No"**

 **"Come now, Constable.Wasn't this the man who raped you several time several months ago?"**

 **Ben's hands griped each other until they were knuckle white.Then he took a sip of water.**

 **"I never saw my rapist face.I only knew him by voice" Ben hesitated and his eyes almost filled with tears"and touch."**

 **St. Laurent finally conceded to herself that she was wrong about Benton Fraser.She could see in his eyes the pain he was holding in check.These cases were the cases that sometimes made her hate her job.These were the cases that made other people hate her.So be it.It was her way of getting to the truth though she had to admit to herself.She grudgingly admitted to herself that she had always thought the Constable was too good to be true.**

 **She finally took sympathy on Ben and handed him a piece of paper as she looked from him to the two-way mirror."I realize your voice is going, Constable.So, if you will please write down the events of last night, I will have it typed up for you to sign." She gathered up her things."Unless I see something that requires more questioning you'll be free to go after signing your statement.At this point, I think your statement along with Mrs. Fraser's will just close the file on Mannerly.Then it should be over for you both."For once in her association with Benton Fraser, Ms. St. Laurent gave him a decent smile for once before leaving the room.**

 **Ray and the Lieutenant exchanged surprised looks."Will wonders never cease?"The Lieutenant said as he opened the door and left.Ray stood still leaning against the glass."Way to go Benny, way to go."He whispered.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Franny read her statement and signed it with St. Laurent watching her.She handed it back to the lady with undisguised contempt.Francesca rose from her chair at the table with an elegance St. Laurent had never noticed in her before.**

 **"If you need anything else, you'll be sure and call now won't you."Francesca let her voice convey her dislike of the woman without being too caustic.Without giving the woman a chance to answer her, Francesca walked from the room and closed the door behind her. She moved quickly down the hall to the ladies room and with shaking hands opened the first stall that was empty.Francesca leaned against the wall of the stall for several minutes while the tears flowed freely down her face.Signing the statement had finally made everything that happened the night before real.She had helped kill a man.She had done it to save Ben, but she had actually shot a human being and was in part responsible for his death.Her hand shook as she used a Kleenex from her pocket to wipe her nose.This was the most awful feeling she had ever had in her life.**

 **Several minutes past before Francesca was able to open the stall door and enter the sink area filled with mirrors.She walked over to one of the sinks and washed the tear trail off of her face then stood looking into her eyes in the mirror.Her dark eyes were a little swollen and weepy looking.She raised her left hand to clean her face off again and saw her rings.Ben, she thought, she'd do it again to save Ben.She gulped back a deep breath and stood straight.**

 **_______________**

 **Ben sat writing his statement out in as detailed a fashion as if it was his daily report that Inspector Thatcher would be reading.He struggled to maintain his composure when he wrote down his descriptions of the way Franny had been thrown to the floor in the hallway and the way she had held the gun on Mannerly.He tried to write quickly so that he could sign the dam thing and get to Francesca.Writing down the details of Mannerly's death was hard for him, he couldn't imagine how Francesca was handling it and he needed to be with her.When he was finally done, he handed his written and signed statement to Huey who nodded and left the room with a whispered, "I'll push this through."**

 **When he was finally alone in the room, Ben dropped his head down into his hands and just tried to breath.He was surprised that he wasn't shaking like a leaf, his stomach was tied in knots and his palms were sweaty.He could still picture the sight of Franny holding his grandmother's gun on the man. Closing his eyes, the whole episode ran by in his mind in slow motion as he leapt towards the man as Franny fired.He pulled back to the present moment abruptly not wishing to relive seeing Francesca lying on the floor with blood seeping from her wound. Right now all he could do was wait and sign the damn statement so he could find Franny.**

**Ray parked the RIV outside the front entrance to the precinct in almost exactly the spot he had pulled away from 45 minutes before.Dief sat in the passenger seat next to him anxiously waiting for the car door to open.Puppy lay in the backseat with a new collar and leash on his neck.His poor little tummy was still a little upset from the sleeping pill he'd eaten in the wonderful jelly donut he'd found on the porch the night before.Ray picked up the puppy's leash and exited the car, holding his seat forward for the younger dog and waiting for Dief to jump out on his own.**

 **"Yea, I know.But you weren't forgotten. Don't be such a glutton next time."Ray laughed as Dief held back and actually waited for Ray to start walking."Oh, a little miffed are we."He started walking into the building hoping Ben and Franny would be done with their paperwork by the time he caught up with them.**

**Francesca had made her way back to Welsh's office without being bothered by anyone.She sat on his sofa quietly waiting for Ray or the Lieutenant to tell her when Ben would be done.She heard Dief then saw him as he bounded into the room and jumped up on the sofa next to her.He dropped down to lay beside her and hung his head over the sofa's edge.He lay close enough to touch her but made no move seek her hand.Ray entered Welsh's office with puppy in tow.The younger dog trotted over to the sofa and lay on the floor under Dief's nose.**

 **Ray sighed. "So, he's not talking to you either."Ray shook his head."You'd think rescuing him from the vet's would cheer him up. But no, not Dief. He makes you pay and pay and pay, just like Benny says."**

 **He watched his sister sitting too quietly on the sofa and walked over to kneel down in front of her."It's hit you, huh?"**

 **She looked at him with a quivering lip."Does it always feel like this?"**

 **"Yea."Ray put his hand over her knee."I'd worry about you if you didn't feel this way."**

 **"Does it ever go away?" she whispered.**

 **"It takes time, but yea it gets easier.I won't tell you it'll ever go away completely, cause I don't know.But I look at it this way sis.If you hadn't shot the guy, maybe he would have been able to kill both you and Benny or at least hurt or kill one of you.If Benny hadn't fought the guy off, the same thing could have happened.I wouldn't have been able to face Ma or Grandmere, let alone Chase.You didn't have a choice, you both did what you had to do."**

 **The tall shadow of the Lieutenant fell over them both."He's giving you good advice Francesca.I've had this talk with every officer under my command that has either shot and wounded or shot and killed a suspect.The man was in your home, about to harm either or both of you.You had no choice."He paused a moment."Benton will tell you the same thing."**

 **Before Francesca could answer either Ray or the Lieutenant they heard a loud commanding knock on the office door.Their three heads turned to see who was knocking."Oh lord." Ray whispered as he saw Inspector Thatcher, in full dress uniform standing in the doorway.**

 **"Well, is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she demanded then walked over and sat next to Francesca.She looked Franny squarely in the eye and gave her a small smile.Meg may have lost the right to Ben's heart, but she had to admire Francesca's spunk if half of what she heard rumored was true."Lieutenant why wasn't I informed last night that two Canadian nationals had been attacked in their own home?"**

 **The Lieutenant gave her a grudging, but nervous smile."Honestly, Inspector. I was too busy taking care of the scene.I should have called you.Constable Fraser is around here so much that I sometimes forget he is on loan from your Consulate.I do apologize for the oversight."**

 **"I can respect that Lieutenant.I would like copies of all reports and statements sent to my office if possible.Ottawa has already heard from Mr. Mannerly's family.They want full details.I have assured them that you will comply.I have also assured them that Constable Fraser and his wife are quite safe and acted in their own defense.That is the case, isn't?"Meg swung her eyes from the Lieutenant's face to Ray's and then Francesca's.**

 **At that point, Huey swung his head into the Lieutenant's door and yelled out, "Fraser will be signing his statement in a few minutes."**

 **The Lieutenant sank down in the chair at his desk and faced Thatcher."That should complete most of the paperwork, I will see that copies are forwarded to you immediately, Inspector."**

 **"Ah, then I shall be returning to the Consulate."Thatcher turned once again to face Francesca. "Let me know if there is anything at you or Benton need."She rose and was about to leave when Ray suddenly smiled.**

 **"Inspector, we're staying at a hotel until forensics is done removing evidence form our home.Would it be possible for you to take care of our canine friends here for a few days?"**

 **Franny hid a small smile behind her hands as she waited for an answer.**

 **Thatcher smiled the smallest of smiles, "Yes, I believe that would be possible.Constable Turnbull can take care of them."She looked down at Dief, the hint of a smile playing about her lips before taking on a totally serious visage.**

 **Ray nodded as he smiled back."Good, we'll drop the two of them off later, after Fraser has seen that they're ok."He let his teeth show quickly."And thanks."**

 **Thatcher started out the office door and could be heard to mumble, "Better stop by the bakery on the way back to the Consulate.She marched out of the bullpen quickly, leaving three people laughing behind her and one wolf sitting up with his ears perked up with a wolfish smile on his canine lips.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ben turned his chair to face the mirror on the interrogation wall, his eyes widening as he noticed the image of his deceased father in the glass.He whirled his chair around to see his father leaning on the far wall of the room.Bob Fraser was dressed in his red serge uniform but wore Mickey Mouse ears on his head.His eyes searched his son's face slowly noting the tension in his expression.**

 **"What is that ridiculous thing on your head?" Ben asked**

 **Bob Fraser put his hand up on his head and grasped the ears self-consciously."That woman, your grandmother, bought a hat like this for Chase. Kinda cute, made my regulation Stetson seem out of place."He carefully placed the ears in his Jodhpur pocket and drew his Stetson out from behind him.Settling his Stetson on his head, he said, "There, that's more like it."He watched Ben shaking his head for a moment."Well, I see you married the girl.Pretty little slip of a thing. I like her son, she's sturdy."The big, broad smile on the elder Fraser's face was gloriously bright."She's like your mother, small but pluck to the backbone."**

 **Ben shook his head,"I really don't think you ever think about what you say.Dad.Francesca and I killed a man last night.Do you realize that?"**

 **The elder Fraser stood taller and clasped his hands behind his back."Yes, I do realize that. Fraser women have always been strong women, I'm proud to see you've chosen another strong woman for your wife.Neither of you had any choice in what you did.You know that son.And I know that neither one of you took any pleasure in what had to be done.Yes, it would have been better to bring the felon in alive, but he gave you no choice, no choice at all son."He watched his son for a moment."Would you rather Francesca be here today without you, or you here today without her?Tell me boy, would you?"He let the words sink in before speaking again."Because I'll tell you right now, that's what could have happened and you know it."**

 **Watching his father stand so still, Ben kept his eyes trained on his father's face.His eyes finally looked away as he realized he was seeing pride in those eyes that looked directly into his."Dad, Francesca shouldn't have had to deal with ...deal with all the uh...the ugly things.... that have happened." Ben felt too near tears again."Sometimes I think I should just walk away from her and Ray.Sometimes, I think that.But, I can't do it, Dad.I need them too much."**

 **"Of course you need them.That's life, boy."His dad watched him closely as he talked."Love Benton. Life is love.You need love boy, without it you'd shrivel up inside.I've watched that girl, son.She needs you as much as you need her. "**

 **"She's my strength right now Dad."Ben said quietly, his rough raspy whispering voice filled the quiet room.Ben looked down at his wedding ring and rubbed it in his fingers.**

 **Huey knocked on the door of the room and entered with St. Laurent on his heels."Here's your statement, Constable." The woman said as she almost smacked the paper down on the table."Would you read it and sign it, please."**

 **Ben looked up at her before picking up the paper to read it.His father moved around the room to stand behind him and read the words over Ben's shoulder.Finding nothing wrong with it, Ben signed the paper."Would you return my written copy please?"Ben inquired.**

 **St. Laurent gave him a funny look, "That's not SOP, Constable."**

 **"I would like the copy back please?"Ben looked her straight in the eyes."If you will not give it to me, I would like it destroyed in my presence."**

 **"As I said Constable, it's not SOP.But I'll see what I can do."She picked up the signed paper Ben held out to her.She and Huey left the room quickly.Huey gave Ben thumbs up signal and turned to follow St. Laurent down the hall.**

 **"That woman's an iceberg."The elder Fraser moved his form as if chilled. "I'm sure glad you didn't pick the likes of her. I'm not sure there's blood in her veins."He turned to see Benton heading for the door.**

 **Ben opened the door to see the hallway empty.He headed for the Lieutenant's office.The bullpen was quiet when entered the area and he received varying greetings from those who were working at their desks or standing by filing cabinets.He felt himself sit a little straighter as he neared Welsh's office.**

 **Franny saw Ben near the door and moved carefully up off the sofa to go stand near him.Their eyes met in a quick check to make sure the other was all right.Ray and the Lieutenant rose as Ben entered the office.Dief lowered his head even further as it hung over the sofa edge.**

 **Giving Dief a surprised look, Ben went over to the wolf and laid his hand on the back of the fury neck that was exposed.Dief whined and let his eyes turn up to Ben but didn't make an effort to raise his head.Ben leaned over his friend and whispered in a voice too soft for the other's to hear, "We'll talk later."Dief drew his head up a little and whined again.Ben shook his head and turned back to Franny and Ray.**

 **"What's this about the Consulate Ray?"Ben inquired with the slightest of smirks on his face.**

 **Ray was taken by surprise.Sometimes he thought that the wolf really did talk to Benton."Thatcher has agreed to keep our canine friends while the house is off limits.I think she secretly likes Dief."Ray's face took on a serious look."Benny, the vet said, both Dief and the pup probably ate donuts with medication in them.He's running blood screens on the samples he took.But he said he didn't think your every day garden variety of sleeping pill was used."**

 **Dief whined again and Ray shot him a distracted look, "Yea, well you shouldn't eat every jelly donut that comes your way."**

 **Ben shook his head with a small smile on his face.Ray had interpreted that whine exactly right.Ray handed the Lieutenant a card from the hotel they were staying."You can get us here, the room's in Fraser's name."**

 **Turning the card over in his hand, the Lieutenant raised an eyebrow."Some digs" He dropped the card in his desk drawer."I take it you are not handing this address out to just anybody?"He watched their faces intently."Good, cause the hair is still standing up on the back of my head on this one."**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The ride to the Consulate was over quickly.Each occupant of the car was keenly aware of the other occupants.Even the puppy seemed to be aware of the interchange of emotions flowing in the vehicle.Puppy sat between Ben and Dief, his little head on Ben's leg as he looked adoringly up at the face of his idols blood relative.Dief still felt the ignoble sleepiness brought on by his ingestion of the delightful looking donut.When the RIV pulled up to the curb, Ray got out and held his door for the animals to get out.Puppy jumped out and stood at the end of his leash that Ben handed over to Ray.Dief crawled out lazily and stood with feet outstretched and rear in the air, and then rose to his normal 4-footed height.He looked first at Ben and then at the Consulate, switching his gaze back and forth several times.**

 **"Dief, it's all right. Go." Ben said from within the car.He leaned forward and motioned the wolf towards the Consulate.**

 **Dief seemed to finally make up his mind and trotted out in front of Ray and the puppy and headed for the Consulate steps.Ray grinned back at Benny as he followed the wolf the puppy happily trotting at his heels.**

 **Constable Turnbull opened the door and greeted the trio with one of his normally huge smiles."Welcome to Canada." He said as he leaned down to give Dief a gentle pet on his neck.Ray handed the puppy's leash over to Turnbull with a smile."Let Constable Fraser know that the Inspector has said Dief and the puppy are to get priority treatment.I think she means we won't let them out of our sight."Turnbull smiled at the puppy that sat planted firmly in the entry way with every appearance of not moving one inch from the door.Dief grinned at the puppy and wolf yammered at him.Both animals trotted down the hall towards the Consulate kitchen.**

 **"The Inspector brought in donuts, didn't she?" Ray quipped with a slow smile.**

 **Turnbull gave the detective a long look before answered, "Why, yes.I believe she did."**

 **Ray turned to leave, "Then I think you better get to the kitchen."Ray closed the door as Turnbull murmured, "Oh Dear," as he ran down the hall.**

 **Ray climbed into the driver's seat still chuckling at the thought of Dief getting to the Consulate donut stash before Turnbull.Ray looked into his rear view mirror as he remarked to Ben, "Dief settled right in, took puppy right to the kitchen."Ray kept his face void of expression as he watched Ben debate the merits of retrieving the wolf.**

 **Franny watched Ray teasing Ben and enjoying it.She smiled and sank gratefully back into her seat as she listened to Ben sigh in exasperation."Shopping, we must go shopping."Franny finally whispered as Ray pulled the RIV out into traffic.**

 **"Haven't you two done enough of that in the last few days?"Ray said.He saw the angry look Franny was heading his way."Well, I did read the surveillance reports."**

 **A loud sigh was heard from the back seat as Ben dropped his head into his hands.**

 **"You tired Benny?"Ray asked as he drove.**

 **"No, just thinking of all our things, including my crutches, stuck in the house while forensics goes over my room." Ben said lifting his weary eyes to meet Ray's in the rear view mirror.**

 **"No problem, we'll make a stop somewhere and pick up whatever we need.We'll make it a one stop shop and I think I know just the place."**

 **Franny groaned, "Oh no, overpriced bargain store here we come."Franny turned in her seat and looked at Ben."May I pick where we go?" she asked the men quietly.**

 **Ray hesitated but Ben had been shopping with Francesca and had some idea of her tastes and expertise in the shopping arena."Tell Ray where you want to go, Chesca." Ben said confidently casting his vote with his wife.**

 **Ray threw up one of his hands in defeat and listened as Franny gave him the address of the shopping area she wanted to go.Ray was surprised at the location, it was actually one that he had had in mind, but he wasn't gong to let his little sister know that.**

 **Two hours later, Ray pulled the RIV around to the front of the store to pick up Franny and Ben and their packages, which included luggage.Franny stood drooping beside Ben's chair, a hand gently rubbing his shoulder.One look at the pile next to Ben and Franny and Ray just knew it wasn't all going to fit in the RIV.Ray noted how tired Franny and Ben looked so he got them into the car first.Ben got in first and was surprised when Franny climbed in carefully and settled into the seat as close as she could to him.Ben sat guiltily watching Ray as he closed the wheelchair but didn't put it in the trunk,**

 **Ray carefully set about opening Franny's large suitcase and began placing her purchases inside it carefully.He then placed it in the trunk of the RIV. Next he carefully placed his purchases in the suitcase he had picked out and closed it and settled that case in the back seat next to Franny and Ben.Ray was amazed at the large amount of items Francesca had been able to get Ben to agree to buy for himself as he put Ben's things quickly and carefully into a third suitcase which he set on the front passenger seat area.Ray stretched and went around to put the wheel chair and a new pair of crutches into the trunk.Everything was fit in tightly but it all fit.Ray smiled happily as he patted his coat pocket and got in the car.**

 **They arrived before 6:30 at the hotel.The doorman rushed out to greet them and helped them with their luggage and Ben's chair.The doorman's son, Jimmie, ran out and took the keys from Ray, promising to protect the car with his life.**

 **Entering their suite the three of them felt just like collapsing.Franny's side hurt and Ben was well aware of it.Grabbing Franny's hand gently, Ben stopped her walk towards the sofa."Why don't you take your medicine and go lie down on the bed for awhile?Ray and I will take care of getting the luggage and things put away.We can order dinner in about an hour."He watched her carefully with those adoringly blue eyes of his.**

 **She leaned over carefully and kissed him."Sounds like a plan, but are you sure you aren't tired too?"Her expression was hopeful.**

 **"No you won't rest if I come in and lie down, and you need to rest." Ben said trying to sound firm.Franny sighed and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her.**

 **Ray was embarrassed, he could have sworn his sister had exaggerated her walk and had downright wriggled her butt at Fraser.God, why is this my life he thought to himself before stealing a look at his new brother-in-law.What Ray saw displeased him.**

 **"Hey you in the chair," Ray said in his best interrogation voice."Get over there and lay down on that sofa.Now."**

 **Ben whose head had started to droop on his shoulders pulled himself back up."I'm not tired Ray."**

 **Ray decided to get sneaky and take some revenge."And whose honeymoon night is this?"He said raising one eyebrow and cocking his head at the bedroom door. "I won't let you sleep long.I promise."Ray saidRay strolled over to Ben and took the chair in hand.**

 **Ben reluctantly let Ray help him settle onto the couch without admitting that the day had been much too long for him.In minutes Ray had turned down the lights around the sleeping form on the sofa.Ray opened the door to his room and left it open as he took his suitcase in side and emptied it.He picked up his phone and called Bree.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Bree opened the door quietly as Ray had asked her and looked about the large room.She spotted Ben sleeping peacefully on the sofa.She turned to look out on the balcony and saw Ray sitting out there by himself.She crossed the room quietly and stepped out to join Ray.Walking up next to him she smiled as he turned his head towards her.**

 **"How did it go?" she asked.**

 **"Like hell." Ray said."They both feel so guilty.I don't think they've talked about it yet.But they will"**

 **"I hope so, Ben has enough guilt feelings to deal with."Bree laid her head next to Ray's.Bree pulled in a long breath air to pull in the smell of her Ray.He always smelled so male and fresh."Getting to know you is one continual surprise."Bree said as nibbled at Ray's ear a bit before walking around to sit on the chair next to him.**

 **Ray's green eyes took in her long blonde hair as the fall evening breeze lifted it gently from her shoulders.She turned her face directly towards him and smiled.The lake formed a perfect background for her light coloring and Ray held his breath at the beauty sitting on his balcony.**

 **"I ordered dinner for the four of us to be served in the room at 8 p.m.Are you hungry?"Ray said as he counted the minutes until dinner and dinner's end in his mind and he looked at his watch to note that it was 7:30 p.m.**

 **Bree set her purse and a small bag on the table before putting out her hand to touch Ray."Oh yes, I'm hungry.Italian is my favorite kind of meal."**

 **"Irish stew is one of my favorites, so nice and spicy."Ray smiled back and moved in closer to kiss Bree.Pulling their chairs closer together, Ray leaned over and took Bree into his arms.He held her carefully to him.He wanted this whole episode to be over soon so he could get back to the business of really getting to know Bree in a less tension fraught setting.**

 **Ray and Bree sat kissing and holding each other for several minutes before turning their gaze out to the lake where they could see the night sky darkening over the waters.**

 **Ben sat up and rolled off of the sofa quietly and grabbed at the crutches in the back of his wheelchair.He used them to steady himself and quietly turned towards the bedroom door.Glancing towards the balcony, he saw Ray and Bree holding each other as they sat gazing at the lake's waters.He smiled to himself and snuck into the bedroom quietly.He stood in the entry for a minute watching the evening light dance over Franny sleeping form on the bed.Quietly he walked over to the bed and sat down carefully next to her.**

 **Franny flung one hand over her head as she moved a bit and sighed Ben's name.Her arm searched the empty side of the bed for him.Ben put his hand down on her shoulder gently and leaned over to her face, he kissed her cheek before whispering, "Time to get up."**

 **She turned back towards his voice and slowly opened her eyes and extended her arms around him, she pulled him in closer."You are so sneaky Ben Fraser."She loosened her hold on him and gestured towards his side of the bed.With a soft laugh Ben moved around on the bed until he was able to lie down full length beside Franny.**

 **"How's your side?" he asked as he gently put out his right hand to feel for any heat that might be radiating from her wound.His eyes searched her sleepy face before he leaned over and kissed her.Franny pulled away to whisper, "I don't feel bad, just a little sore."**

 **The two of them lay on the bed just marveling at each other, each with a hand lying gently on the other's face.**

 **Ben spoke first, "I was so afraid I was going to lose you before I got a chance to really know you.When I saw you with that baseball bat in your hand.God Francesca, he could have killed you when he threw you at the wall.For a moment I thought he had."Ben's eyes reflected the mirroring of his feelings as he had watched Francesca land on the hallway floor the night before.**

 **"I'm here and I'm OK Ben.We're both OK."She leaned over and kissed his eyebrows and then danced her lips over his eyes."We're OK."**

 **Franny watched his eyes try to hold back the tears, "When I saw the way he had you tied on that bed, I knew I had to do something to save us both.I'll never let anyone hurt you if I can stop it, Never."Her hands shook as she gently cupped his face with her fingers."Promise me that no matter what happens, that you'll always fight to come back to me.Promise me Ben."She let her own tears fall from her eyes as she kissed his nose and mouth."Promise me."**

 **Ben watched her eyes fill with the tears he could no longer shed, "I promise I'll always try Francesca. " he leaned over and kissed her neck her shoulder."I'll always try."He pulled his head back a bit."But you have to promise me something too.Promise you won't take chances.Promise me. I need to know you won't walk out in front of someone holding a gun on Ray or me.Promise me.Trust us to handle the situation."Ben leaned in to kiss her mouth roughly before letting her answer.**

 **She looked into his face searchingly, "I promise."She kissed him back as roughly as he had kissed her."But don't leave me till we're old and gray, Ben. Don't ever leave me."**

 **"I'll do my best Chesca. That's all I can promise." He leaned in to devour her mouth again.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **In lobby downstairs, a tall, dark-haired man watched the entry to the elevator thoughtfully before approaching the main desk.His tall form moved lithely towards the night manager, Mr. Lafferty.The smile the man gave Mr. Lafferty was affable and friendly.**

 **"Hello Lafferty.Is my room ready."The soft silken voice of the man bedazzled the Lafferty.His light, gray-colored eyes twinkled as he spoke.**

 **Mr. Lafferty became flustered, as he was not wont to do with his clientele.He moved quickly around the clerk he had been talking to so that he could stand opposite the man at the counter.**

 **"Of course.Your room is ready as always, Mr. Rochard.How long will you be staying with us this time?"The smile Mr. Lafferty gave the man bespoke a more than casual acquaintance.**

 **"I think I may be here for the better part of a month, that's not a problem is it?"**

 **Rochard smiled as he flicked the pen over the sign in ledger."My man is bringing my luggage in a bit, the airport was so crowded that I came on ahead."**

 **The smile intimated some level of shared knowledge between the men.**

 **"No problem at all Mr. Rochard.I shall accompany you to your suite.Everything should be as you usually order it."Lafferty walked over to the desk clerk."I shall be back in a little bit, if anyone wants me, use the pager."With a quick smile at Rochard Lafferty walked around the counter and lead the way to the elevator.**

 **As the elevator doors closed on the two men, Rochard casually placed his hand on Lafferty's shoulder before kissing the man on the ear."I see you have arranged to be 'absent' for a bit.You flatter me."**

 **Lafferty turned to face Rochard with a boyish grin on his face."You know I always have time for you Jonathon."He returned the kiss carefully knowing what his limit of personal space was with the man next to him.**

 **The elevator doors opened and the two men casually walked down the hall to the suite usually occupied by Jonathon Rochard when he stayed at the hotel.Mr. Lafferty made a show of opening the suite door and standing aside for Mr. Rochard to enter.Once the door was closed behind he the two men, Jonathon pulled the manager into his arms and held him close for a moment before kissing the side of the man's face.They stood entwined for a few moments, the two of them enjoying contact they had not shared for some time.**

 **Lafferty finally leaned his head onto Jonathon's shoulder."I knew you would be here soon."He pulled back a bit to bite on Jonathon's ear.**

 **Jonathon smiled then took Lafferty's mouth with his own in a harshly possessive kiss."This gets more complicated as time goes on you know."The smile he gave the younger man was designed to keep the younger man's confidence.The hold he maintained on the younger man deepened as they moved as one into the suite's main sleeping chamber closing the door behind them.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Three floors below the newly reunited pair, Benton Fraser was carefully helping his bride by cleaning her knife wound with shaking fingers.He noted the wound was not red or hot to the touch.He was surprised to note that the wounded skin seemed already to be healing.Daubing carefully at the area with antiseptic, he then placed new gauze over the wound and sealed over Francesca with sterile tape.Francesca smiled up at Ben, her eyes laughing as she watched him work.**

 **"I told you it felt better."She said with a hint of a giggle.**

 **"Don't tease about this Chesca.If he had been any closer to you, it could have been much worse and I don't want to think about that anymore."Ben said a little tersely, but with love in his eyes.**

 **"I'm not tempting fate, Ben.I'm just so happy that we're together.Being here with you is what I have always wanted since I met you."She watched him carefully placing the items he had used back into their case.**

 **"I wasted a lot of time for us, Francesca." He said looking down at his hands."I shouldn't have let us play the 'game' for so long.I should have listened to your heart."**

 **"You couldn't have known all this was going to happen.Besides waiting for you made me appreciate you more."She let her lashes fall down on her eyes as she thought of what might have been but for their own rock hard determination.Opening her eyes she watched his eyes searching her face carefully like she was a treasure beyond his price."Waiting helped me grow up a bit more too.The old gum popping Franny will still survive at work, but not for you.You get the new improved version."She laughed."New scar and all."**

 **"What if I like the old Franny too?" He teased."I like every Franny I've met so far but one."**

 **The remark startled Franny so that she sat carefully to take Ben in her arms."I know you don't like the Franny I am with Ray.Am I right?"**

 **"Yes, that's the one."**

 **"Ben, you grew up without brothers and sisters.If you had had siblings, you might understand this part of me.Some siblings, not all mind you, but some hide their affection for each other by being a little bit sarcastic to each other.When we were kids, our friends were sure we hated each other, but let one of them attack one of us and they had to deal with all the Vecchio kids."She smiled and kissed him."Blood is thicker than water as the old saying goes and ours must be held together with all that pasta and sauce Ma makes."**

 **Ben still gave her a somewhat disbelieving look before he held her close and breathed in the fresh scent of her clean hair.**

 **"You don't get it do you?"She said leaning back in his arms."OK, look at it this way.You are a Mountie.You don't always get along with the other Mounties's right.I mean Turnbull drives you nuts sometimes, am I right?But what would you or Thatcher or any other Mountie do if someone hurt Turnbull."She was quiet as she watched him turn the idea over in his mind.**

 **"We would hunt the perpetrator to the ends of the earth."**

 **"There you go, that's what I'm trying to explain to you about siblings, well, some siblings."**

 **"Sometimes I feel like I have the whole world to learn yet." Ben said sadly.**

 **"Course you do.I don't know anyone who is totally perfect, not even you Benton Fraser."She kissed the end of his nose."We better get ready for dinner or we'll have Ray knocking on that door again."She sighed."Brothers- can't live with them, can't live without them."**

 **Ben turned red at the thought of Ray sticking his head in their bedroom door again.He gently put Francesca down on the pillows and grabbed his crutches.Francesca gave his crutches a frown."It's alright.I won't over do. I promise Chesca."**

 **"Famous last words Benton Fraser." She shot at him as he moved off the bed to retrieve some clothing for them to wear.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Ray and Bree heard the bedroom door open as Franny and Ben returned to the living area of their suite.Franny had chosen a simple slack outfit in baby blue with a matching sweater while Ben was once again wearing his jeans and a fresh flannel shirt.**

 **Ben was using the crutches as he moved about the suite before settling at the table with Ray.Ray stared at Ben with one of those looks he reserved for his nieces and nephews when they were doing something unauthorized.**

 **Francesca watched the two men and waited quietly for words to start flying as she settled in a chair next to Bree.She leaned over and gave a snickering small laugh."Watch this."**

 **"Well," Ray said with a motion towards the crutches."What have you got to say for yourself?"**

 **Looking somewhat startled Ben tilted his head and gave Ray a very perplexed look.He glanced at Francesca as if for help.She shrugged her shoulders and leaned towards him."The crutches Ben.He wants to know if you are following the doctors orders."She smiled a delicious little smile.**

 **"Ray, I am perfectly capable of using the crutches occasionally now." Ben said with an air of bravado.**

 **"When you gonna learn Benny, I check in with those doctors of yours.You're not scheduled to use them unless in the therapy room right now. Am I right?"Ray took a look around the room."Does this look like the therapy room?"**

 **"Certainly not Ray.But my last check up was good.The swelling in my lower back is greatly reduced.And the therapist did say I could use the crutches on a limited basis when moving around my room."Ben's eyes didn't yield to Ray.**

 **"Your idea of the word limited and mine seem to differ quite a bit Benny."Ray said snidely as he reached into his pocket and brought out two small wrapped packages.He handed the pink one to Franny and the blue one to Ben.**

 **Ray sat back to watch his sister squeal with delight as she pounced on the gift.Ben watched her tearing open the wrapping as his fingers slowly began to break the seal on the tape closing the wrapping on his package.Franny pulled open the small box to reveal a cell phone.She turned her head to watch as Ben finally opened his package to reveal another cell phone.**

 **Talking in a husky sounding voice, Ray said, "After the events of the other night, I thought perhaps you should both carry those little items all the time.My wedding gift to you.The phones are activated with call waiting, voice mail and forwarding.I even paid the basic fees for the first year in advance. "Ray watched Franny and Ben sit speechless in front of him."Inside the boxes are little booklets with directions on how to use the phones."**

 **"Gee Ray this is um...so um..." Franny tried to find the right word.**

 **"Not exactly a romantic gift, I know."Ray said. He looked down at his hands, and then looked directly at them."But it is a gift that says I love you both and I need to know that we can keep in touch."**

 **Ben raised the phone out of its box carefully and picked up the directions.He cocked an eyebrow at Ray as he said a plain and simple thank you.He began skimming through the pages of instructions quickly noting that he would have to memorize the booklet.**

 **Bree sat quietly watching them interact.She was more certain now than ever before that one of the main reasons Ben was recovering so quickly was the love and care he was getting from the entire Vecchio family. Bree was learning the limits of acceptance provided by the Vecchio's first hand and accepted that she was privileged to be included in the inner circle of these three friends.Her own family was small and tight knit, but she was living alone here in Chicago on her own because of her career choices.Right now she knew she didn't feel so alone in the big town anymore.**

 **Ray settled back into his chair and looked over at Bree as she watched his family.The elegant line of her neck drew his attention as he watched her long blond hair nestling on her shoulder.Her warm eyes and smile as she watched Ben and Franny put their heads together to look through the instruction booklets shouted to Ray.She glanced up to see him lovingly watch her and she blushed.**

 **Room service chose that moment to knock on the door with their dinner.Ray easily glided over to the door and let them in with their carts and trays.His smile expanded as he watched all that he had ordered be set up at the table.A beautiful tablecloth was spread over the table and then place settings for four and candles set up before the covered main course dishes were displayed on the table.Franny was sitting in shock staring at the wedding cake on a cart of its own was shown to her.Her eyes watered and she smiled appreciatively at the waiter.**

 **The cake was a small three-layer affair with a bridal couple on the top layer.The cake itself had white icing and lovely white icing roses trailing all over the cake.Beautiful napkins with white roses lay on the cart next to the cake.There was even a small card in front of the cake with Mr. and Mrs. Benton Fraser elegantly ciphered on it.**

 **Franny looked from Ben to Ray and back again.She knew by the look on his face that Ben hadn't set this up.Ray had taken the time to arrange for this.Francesca waited until the last waiter had exited the door then she ran to Ray and flung her arms around him laughing gleefully.**

 **Ray pulled back a bit and made a show of smoothing wrinkles out of his clothing. "Hey watch the clothes."He whined but with a perfectly beautiful smile on his face as he looked down at his sister's head as she hugged him tightly.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Their wedding dinner had been eaten slowly.The four people seated at the table had been in two different worlds.Ray and Bree enjoyed watching the other couple as they ate holding hands and staring at each other.Ben and Franny ate quietly and paid little attention if any to Ray and Bree.When it came time to cut the cake, Franny shyly asked Bree to give her hand at setting the table comfortably next to Ben so he wouldn't have to stand up. The cake was cut and served and eaten in loving silence.**

 **When Ray was certain that it was the right time, he went over and brought Ben's wheelchair over to the table and without a word sat back down at the table next to Bree.He entwined his hand into Bree's and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I don't think they would notice if we left the room.Shall we?"**

 **Bree leaned back into Ray's shoulder as she nodded.They rose quietly and went to Ray's door and disappeared behind the door Ray closed behind them.**

 **Standing next to Ray in his opulent room, Bree leaned over and kissed his neck, and his face before placing her lips on his.Ray wrapped his arms around her waist and held her quietly."You're one sweet man Ray Vecchio." Bree whispered into his ear.**

 **"I am?"Ray narrowed his eyes."Is this a good thing or a bad thing?Cause I need to watch my image here ya know."**

 **"How did you know the cake was just the right touch?"**

 **"I know Franny talks a lot and sometimes maybe I shut her out.But I've listened to her for years and I just thought that was the right thing to do." Ray leaned his head down to nibble at Bree's ear.**

 **She leaned closer to Ray as he nibbled and kissed her ear.She turned and pulled his head to face her's and searched his eyes. His eyes were changing greens like a raging ocean of color was being let loose as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips thoroughly.They wrapped their arms about each other and began sidling towards Ray bed where they eventually fell together with a laugh."You are one sexy lady, Dr. McBride."**

 **Francesca went around the room turning off all the lights as Ben placed his crutches in the carry pack on his chair.He bent his dark curly head over the task before quickly and easily sliding into the chair.Francesca walked over to him and leaned forward to kiss him before sitting in his lap and pulling him into a deep hug.He used his arms that had been strengthened by weeks of exercise to pull her around to face him.He placed his hands on either side of her face and let her eyes meet his before kissing her mouth with his own shaking lips.He pulled back from kissing her and moved his chair towards their room as she sat with her head gently pressed to his shoulder.**

 **Ben closed the door behind them and switched out the light.He went to Francesca's side of the bed and carefully urged her off his lap and onto the bed.Slowly, he followed her onto the bed where he pulled her deep into his arms.He rubbed his nose in her hair and kept her clenched to his body as he rolled onto his side.With shaking hands, he carefully pulled up her sweater and helped her remove it from her body.She rolled into him carefully so that he could undo the fastening of her bra.His palsied fingers fumbled at the fastener that finally broke under his fingers pressure.Franny giggled into his chest as he pulled the straps of the garment from her shoulders.Francesca licked his neck as she began to undo button after button on his flannel shirt.Her hands shook as badly as his had on her bra.Ben let his hands roam Francesca's back as she undid the buttons of his shirt.Soon he was lying there clad only in his jeans as Franny quickly removed her slacks.She kissed his shaking stomach muscles as she undid the jeans fastener and slowly inched the zipper down.Rolling into him, she pulled his body towards her and began removing his jeans by slowly sliding them off one of his hips and then the other.She played with the band on the jeans as she worked them down towards his knees noting that even his thigh muscles were shaking.Franny sat up and kissed his knees as she slid the jeans down towards his ankles and let them slide off the bed.**

 **Ben grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her gently back towards him. She held back a little and kissed his torso and each of his nipples as she slowly worked her way up his body to his neck.Her hands were lightly tracing his shoulders as she let her kisses wander near his mouth without kissing him full on the lips.His eyelashes fluttered like a woman's as Franny carefully kissed each lash on his lids.Franny's hands sought out the waist of his boxer shorts and pulled the band out from his body as she tugged downward on the shorts.She sat up suddenly and broke off touching his face to take in hand the task of removing his shorts.As she removed them she got her first real look at Ben totally nude.His pale body quivered under her stare as she swept the offending boxers from him. Gracefully she removed her own underwear and flung them to join his clothing in a pile on the floor.**

 **Ben watched her through narrowed lids as she carefully sat next to him and ran her hand up and down his thigh nearly to the dark thatch of hair near his hips.He pushed himself up on his left elbow and taking his right hand clasped her searching fingers in his. Francesca raised her eyes to Ben's and licking her own lips leaned forwards towards him.They fell together into the pillows facing each other.Their legs began to wrap and unwrap around each other, their toes tracing long lean leg muscles.They grabbed each other and began fiercely exchanging kiss for kiss as their shaking hands roamed each other's skin with burning intensity.Ben ran his hands through Francesca's hair holding her head in place so he could kiss her mouth hungrily tasting the sweet taste of their wedding cake on her lips as he bruised his own lips kissing her.**

 **She sank her tiny fingers into the hair on the back of his head as he kissed her with a thoroughness that she had never known before even from him.She lay drowning in the feel of him as he pulled her closer and closer, their hearts pumping furiously.Her small waist thrashed into his torso mindless of the bandage on her side.She felt no pain and didn't even remember she should be careful of the damage the bandage hidden from view.Her pelvis thrust towards his with short, hard and insistent moves. She could feel him holding back and moved steadily closer. Heat poured off his pelvic region with an intense burning flame that drew her to him.She wrapped her left leg over his and ran her foot along his pulsing muscular butt muscles as she drew his tongue further into her mouth to suck and hold him between her quivering lips.**

 **Finally Ben rolled her beneath him and sank his head down into the pillows next to her neck.He could feel the hot blood pouring through the elongating thickened muscle that frantically sought entry to her weeping clitoral passage.Her skin burned as fiercely as his as their bodies danced together in search of total completion.Their mouths locked together as their thrusting hips merged again and again.Ben pulled his head back to gaze into Chesca's eyes as he thrust his being into hers.Franny locked her legs around Ben and hooked her feet together as he watched her face before their thrusting took on an even stronger intensity.Their gasping breaths filled the room while their sweating bodies quivered and clung together again and again before they were fully sated.Ben's fingers still shook as he ran his hand wonderingly over Francesca's sweat streaked face, her eyes barely open as she watched him look at her in awe.**

 **"Chesca, my Chesca." Ben whispered and pulled her to him as pulled the bed's covering over them."My beautiful Chesca." He whispered as Francesca ran trembling fingers over his shoulders and neck.**

 **They lay entwined and joined together as they feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The sleeping couple held on to each other for a long time as they relaxed into deep slumber.At some time during the night, Ben pulled Francesca into the curve of his body, as they lay spooned together under the beds covers.Ben slept the night through holding her tightly to him.Francesca woke several times and felt the warmth of Ben's body relaxed behind her and his arm holding her tightly, his face against her hair.She smiled every time she woke up feeling safer than she thought she would ever feel.**

 **Before the sun began it's trail into their bedroom window, the couple began to stretch and wake.Ben held Francesca to him as he lightly felt her hair against his face.He marveled at her smallness, at her fierceness to match him move for move.Half opening his eyes, he watched the side of her face as her eyelashes began to flutter with her wakening movements.**

 **Franny sighed, as she lay warm and safe in Ben's arms.She gave a slight giggle as placed her hand on Ben's arm and turned slightly in his hold to look at his face.She took in wonderingly the pale skin and long dark lashes hiding his beautiful eyes.His hair was tousled and curls strayed everywhere framing his face.She breathed in the light scent of him as she noticed his eyelids fluttering.**

 **Franny thought of the long two and a half years she had waited for this moment.Their courtship dance had been reversed with her doing the peacocking and Ben doing the advance and retreat.But she knew without a doubt that this moment was everything she had ever hoped it would be for her and for him.**

 **Ben rolled slightly away from Franny before gently turning her to face him as both their eyes finally opened in the darkness of the morning's early light.**

 **"Mrs. Fraser, I presume." Ben said as he nibbled on her ear and stroked her back.**

 **"Good morning, Mr. Fraser."Franny whispered as she softly played with the hair gently curling on his forehead."You know, I really like the curls."She kissed him softly.**

 **"Oh Dear.I do need a haircut." He kissed her on the nose before pushing her back from him a little bit.**

 **"Don't you dare cut those curls!"Francesca demanded."I love them."**

 **"Really.They're such a nuisance."Ben couldn't believe she loved one of his worst features. "Unruly hair, presents a scatter brained appearance."**

 **"Well, just how much hair gel do you use on it.Cause I knew your hair was wavy but these curls have been a real surprise."**

 **Ben cricked his neck and looked at her seriously."You aren't kidding are you, you do like my hair."He made the remark wonderingly.He couldn't remember anyone but his mother ever saying they liked his hair.Superior officers had always shaken their heads when Ben's hair had begun to curl.His father would sigh when the curls appeared.And Grandmother, heavens, she had bought every kind of hairdressing available in their small village trying to flatten his hair when school picture taking time came around every year.He had finally learned just to keep it in as short a military cut as possible.**

 **"No one's ever told you how lovely your hair is, have they?**

 **"Ray says it's a pelt not hair."Ben watched Franny's reaction carefully.He closed his eyes and had a fleeting memory of his mother kissing his hair when she put him to bed every night, as she would whisper, "Goodnight my little angel."**

 **"Sure he'd call it a pelt, the man has no hair Ben."She pulled in close to him.**

 **"My mother used to kiss my head all the time." Ben said in the softest whisper Franny had ever heard from him.**

 **"She loved you Ben.You and your curls."Franny rubbed her face next to his."I love you and your curls too."**

 **"Well I shall have to have them cut before returning to duty at the Consulate."Ben said ruefully.**

 **"Well, I don't want you to have shoulder length hair, but I would like to see you keep it trimmed longer than usual until then."She waited for an answer."Please for me?"**

 **"For you."He said as he began to kiss her thoroughly with a little growl escaping his lips.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Ray rolled over and began waking up slowly.Memories of Bree spending most of the night with him flooded his awakening brain.He looked at the clock; it was almost eight in the morning.He listened carefully and heard only silence from the suits living room.Grabbing his pillow he fluffed it and rolled onto his back.**

 **He and Bree were definitely working things out between them.His mind traveled back over the last few months slowing realizing just how much his life had really changed.**

 **Most of his adult life he had always been confident of his feelings for people.He had been embarrassed and angered by his feelings for Ben.He had even finally realized that he had been downright jealous of Franny since Ben had come into their lives. He was still angry that it had taken almost losing Ben for him to become aware of his jealousy. It still amazed him that he could have spent that much time sabotaging the relationship that Franny and Ben had been building since they day they met.He still couldn't believe he had hurt Ben, even though Ben had denied that hurt.That hidden secret would always remain between him and Ben.But Ray would now never forget it or take Ben for granted again.**

 **He was very glad he had met Bree.Very grateful that her life had in some ways followed the same twisted turns as his.They were both grateful to find out that they were both neither round or square pegs in sexual terms.He hoped she would soon feel comfortable enough with their relationship to talk about her past.But he knew that that day would come. He only hoped the relationship he was building with Bree would be as strong as the one he saw Franny and Ben building every day.He liked the way his family was growing.**

 **Ben held Franny close to him as they stood in the master suits large bathroom.They had just finished getting ready for the day.He had changed her bandage and made sure it was still healing without showing any redness.The five-inch swipe that the knife had made across her side made him reel with giddiness.He was amazed that the sparseness of her small frame had not been injured more seriously.They watched each other with proprietary looks that spoke of love rather possessiveness.**

 **Franny marveled that now Ben seemed to be healing more rapidly than she could believe.She remembered the thinness of his torso when he first had come home to them.Her heart still ached when she remembered the way his bones had seemed to be held together with tautly stretched skin.Ben's natural paleness had been sickly white, the sheen gone from his hair.She took in every inch of him now with pride as she saw that his flesh was full again and his hair shiny.His eyes still looked haunted once in a while, but that too was receding every day.She hoped with all her heart that one day soon, those wonderful eyes would spend a whole day smiling before they darkened with bad memories.**

 **Pulling him against her, she held on to him tightly before making him settle into what he called that "nuisance" chair.**

 **"I know you hate it."She grabbed his shoulders as he settled down into the chair."But it won't be much longer and then you can hate the crutches."**

 **"You know me, don't you?" he laughed.**

 **"What! Stubborn, persistent, persuasive Ben is out of arguments."She laughed and pushed him and the offending chair out into their room.She picked up their newly acquired phones and handed him his.**

 **"It's not over yet, Chesca."Ben put his small phone in his shirt pocket. "Don't lose the phone."**

 **"Ok, Ok, I won't lose it."She dropped her phone into the pocket of her slacks. "That little dance with the knife convinced me."She watched his face and narrowed her eyes.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Ray finished buttoning his shirt and took a last look in his room's mirror. With a final overall look he smiled and headed out the door of his room into the suits main room.The Saturday morning sun presented the suite in glorious full light. He smiled as he opened the suites door to find their breakfast cart waiting at the door as he had ordered it.**

 **He let the hotel staff set up the table and gave them a tip as they left.Returning to the table he poured out a generous cup of coffee grabbed the paper and sat down to relax.**

 **The door to Ben and Franny's room opened a few minutes later.Francesca tripped out laughingly to the table and began pouring coffee for Ben and herself.Ben followed after her with as a graceful a look on his face as he could manage when he was frustrated by being ham stringed in the wheelchair he felt he could well do without while in the suite.**

 **Glancing up at the couple, Ray was almost shocked to note how well Ben was looking.Despite the emotional upheaval of Thursday night, Ben appeared fresh, renewed and actually glowing.His pale skin had some actual color in it and his overall appearance was much healthier.Ray frowned and put his paper down.**

 **"Ah Gee Benny.You're looking too good here buddy."Ray's face was set in a dark forbidding scowl.**

 **Francesca gasped out loud as she gave Ray a reproving look. "Ray, that's the meanest thing I've ever heard you say."**

 **"Really Ray."Ben said with a soft chuckle.His voice was still a little raspy but well on the way to sounding normally.**

 **"Franny, go get your makeup kit will ya."Ray asked with a sigh.**

 **"What?"She said looking from one laughing face to the other frowning one.**

 **"Please." Ray pleaded.**

 **Taking a look at Ben first, Francesca returned to the bedroom and came out carrying the very large makeup outfit Ben had ordered for her from the hotel boutique.She set it down on the table and looked from one man to the other.**

 **"Ray," Ben chided with an embarrassed edge to this voice.**

 **"I know, but you're looking too good here.I mean how we gonna keep our edge if you look so healthy."Ray opened the makeup kit and looked at Francesca."Give him shadows under his eyes and do whatever else you can think of to make him like he's still ill.Can you do it?"**

 **Francesca was beginning to catch on to the "Plan" as Ray and Ben had it mapped out."Sure, I can do it.Just how bad is he supposed to look?"**

 **Ray stood back and squinted his eyes as he took in Ben's overall glowing appearance."The hair is too shiny, his skin has too much color, and he's glowing.God he's glowing.Just what the hell have you two been doing?"But Ray laughed as he made the remark."We're not cutting the hair, OK Ben.I know you like it shorter, but a hair cut would tell the world, this guy means business."**

 **Ben sat back and smiled as Ray and Franny began taking items out of the makeup kit."Just don't make it look like makeup."**

 **Ray looked Ben over as Francesca applied a colorless power under Ben's eyes and then took her finger and lightly smudged a midnight blue color softly on to his face.She rubbed it in to stay then took a brush and whisked the excess off.She stood back.Deciding it was a little too light she retouched the color and stood back again.Before long she was in her element and having quite a bit of fun.When she was done she put a light make up puff all over his face and then gently removed any tell tale signs of powder.She stood back pleased with herself.Then took the power buff with colorless powder on it and shook it lightly over Ben's hair.She ran her fingers through his hair and turned to give Ray a look of satisfaction.**

 **"Pretty good Franny." Ray admitted, as he looked his brother-in-law over."Try to remember what you did so you can do it again later and tomorrow."**

 **Ben was curious and asked for a mirror.Francesca handed him the mirror out of the case.Gone was the glowing Ben of ten minutes ago.In the mirror he saw himself as he had been several weeks before.The change was a little startling.The light dusting of powder on his hair had taken the bright shiny look away.Ben was amazed at the effectFrancesca had achieved by using just a little bit of makeup.**

 **"And don't forget, you don't get out of the chair outside this suite." Ray tilted his head and took another look at Ben."Slump just a little bit when someone else is around." Ben slumped just a touch."Yea, that's about right."**

 **Francesca looked from her brother to Ben realizing she didn't remember hearing the two of them discussing plans.She sat down next to Ben and listened as the two men continued talking.**

 **Ray leaned his elbows on the table and looked from Ben to Franny.Damn we can't put it off much longer, he thought."You going to tell her."**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Ben sucked in a deep breath and turned to his new wife with the air of someone about to divulge his worst secret to the world.He watched her dark eyes search his face and gained the confidence to talk to her.**

 **"Some time ago, Ray and I talked about the probability of various outcomes regarding the basic realities of our situation."Ben paused to see Franny looking at him with a dazed look in her eyes.**

 **"Benny, you're using too many words here.Franny, it comes down to this.Everything that has gone down has been way too complicated for one guy to handle.I have enough evidence to look at, but so far not much ties one link to another." Ray paused to take a drink of his coffee before continuing."A lot of this evidence revolves around Benny's grandmother.She's not a suspect, but someone around her might be."**

 **Franny looked from one man to the other."Is Grandmere in danger. Is that why you got her and the kids out of town?"She looked again from one to the other.**

 **"No Chesca.We don't feel my grandmother is at risk right now.We had the family leave because of threats made in general to our whole family."Ben took her hand in his and held it tightly."Those threatening me have named everyone I love.I almost lost you Franny and I am not taking any chances."**

 **"So Benny and I decided that if anything more happened to anyone of us that we would take certain steps."**

 **"Making Benny look sick again is a step?"Franny asked as she squeezed Ben's hand tightly in her own.**

 **"Whoever it is that is doing all this is watching us."Ben turned to face Ray for a second."We want to have an advantage.So we don't want whoever it is to think I am recovering too quickly."**

 **Franny leaned back in her chair."So if Ben keeps looking sick, this whoseit from wherever will think he doesn't have to worry.Right?"**

 **"Yea Franny, that's the idea.From now on we keep the phones on us. Set your speed dials for quick use.And we stay together, whenever possible."**

 **Franny looked closer into Ben's eyes."You have an idea who is behind this, don't you?"**

 **"I am not sure of anything." Ben fidgeted a little in his hated chair.**

 **Ray looked between the two."Forensics is dogging the material I sent them.Even Welsh won't get their report until I do."**

 **"So until this is all over, you don't trust anyone you don't know.You keep your mouth shut to strangers.And Benny gets to keep malingering."Ray finished with a smile.**

 **"Does Thatcher know about all this?"Franny pulled on Ben's hand.**

 **"Yes, she's doing some research for us from the Canadian side."**

 **"OK, OK.Then we do it."Francesca turned to the breakfast table. "This is making me hungry.I always want to eat when I'm nervous and boy is this making me nervous."**

 **Ben and Ray exchanged lopsided grins over her head and settled back to join her eat as she started eating breakfast.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Ben looked at Ray as they ate their breakfast and noted that Ray seemed happier.Suspecting that Bree might have something to do with Ray's easy mood Ben smiled to himself.Bree was an easy person to be around and despite the fact that she knew far too much about them, Ben felt easy in her company.**

 **Franny wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked from man to man."Ok, what's on the agenda for today. I mean do we stick around here or what?"**

 **Ray sipped some more of his coffee before giving Ben a direct look.He tilted his head and seemed to be conveying information to Ben without benefit of words.**

 **"We should make ourselves conspicuous in the hotel.But I don't think maintaining a presence in the hotel will serve our needs."Ben stated calmly as he helped himself to an apple tart.**

 **"Benny you gotta use slang more, ya know." Ray whined.**

 **"Leave him alone, Ray.I like the way he talks."Francesca leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Benton's cheek.**

 **"What do you have in mind Benny?I'm off until Monday and Bree is working all weekend.And Welsh will get me on the phone if something comes up on the case. So I am free and offering my services as chauffer. Consider it another part of my wedding gift to you.Name it, I'll take you there."**

 **"If you and Francesca don't mind, I would like to visit some computer shops.I will need to be doing work for the Consulate at home."**

 **"Your honeymoon and you're gonna shop for a computer?"Ray looked doubtfully from Ben to Franny. "You sure about this?" he finished on a rising note.**

 **"Francesca will it bother you to spend part of the day in this fashion?"**

 **"How long can it take to buy a computer?Don't you just go in and point to one you like?"**

 **Ray fell back against his chair."Franny, he's like a little kid at Christmas when it comes to computers.You should see his eyes; they glow like Rudolf's nose when he's working on the computers at the Consulate.I mean it Franny, agree to this and our day is doomed."**

 **"Ray," Ben looked hurt. "Ray, I am not that bad."**

 **"Yes, you are.Take my word for it."**

 **"Just because I like to see everything running smoothly, is no reason to berate me for my computer skills."**

 **"Skills.The man is a geek.Franny, you let him get one of those things and you won't believe what'll happen to Benny."**

 **"Ray, It couldn't be that bad."Francesca said with a grin.She and Ben had actually all ready discussed the addition of computer hardware into their lives.She wasn't opposed to it; just surprised it was going to happen sooner than planned.**

 **Francesca looked at Ben as she grasped onto something she could do for him."You pick out the computer, I pick out the desk or hutch or whatever.Deal?"**

 **Ben grinned back, "Deal."**

 **"Oh my God, you're gonna let her shop for furniture...we'll have to knock out a wall or something.Just you watch." Ray feigned terror.**

 **"Ray, I doubt we'll have to redecorate the house." Ben quipped.**

 **"Yea, well remember what she did to your apartment that time I sent her for protection."**

 **"Hey, I only cleaned the place up a little."Franny complained.**

 **"It was nice of her to do that Ray."**

 **"Yea, and how long did those curtains stay up?"**

 **Ben didn't answer but looked guiltily towards Francesca.She smiled back at him."It's ok.I knew they weren't you."She leaned over and began kissing Ben not in the least embarrassed to do so in front of her brother.**

 **Ben circled his arms around her and pulled her to him as he deepened their kiss.They seemed to forget Ray was standing by the table until he made some rude noises to get their attention.Two sets of guilty eyes in flushed faces turned towards Ray.**

 **"Why is this my life?Why?"Ray said as he turned his back on them and went to the door where he stood holding it open and waited for them.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The trio was silent as they exited the elevator.Franny was actually pushing Ben's chair as he leaned back as if exhausted.Ben kept his head tilted down as Ray talked quietly as he walked at the couple's side.Francesca's hair bounced pertly as she kept a smile on her face.She pushed Ben's chair over to a lounge area to wait while Ray arranged for their car to be brought around.Ben picked up a magazine and dropped it back on the table without actually reading any of its proclaimed headlines.Francesca leaned towards Ben and whispered, "Ben there's a tall, dark-haired man by the main desk who is watching you like a hawk."Ben kept his head turned away from the desk area as he took Franny's hand and held it quietly.**

 **Ray strode up to the registration desk and waited for Mr. Lafferty's attention.The tall, dark-haired man talking to Lafferty turned towards Ray and smiled broadly.Ray watched the man approach him with a slight feeling of** **deja-vou spilling wildly through his spine.He knew where he'd seen those eyes before, God would Fraser see the resemblance.**

 **The man put out his hand with an elegant movement of his body."Hello, my name is Andre Rochard.I believe my cousin is a friend of yours."**

 **Smiling back, Ray extended his hand, "Ray Vecchio.And that cousin would be?"**

 **"Benton Fraser, the man in the wheelchair over there.Tho I must confess to some nervousness, I've never met my cousin.I only found out about him recently."**

 **"I don't want to be rude, but Ben doesn't have any cousins."Ray said with simplistic charm.**

 **"Oh we're not blood cousins."The man glanced down ruefully at his feet,"Marie Du Roche is my Aunt through her husband, that makes me a kind of cousin only.I believe my Auntis a guest of yours."**

 **"Yea, don't get me wrong here, but how did you know me?"Ray asked with a skeptical look.**

 **"My Aunt is a very old woman, Mr. Vecchio, I make it my business to be aware of what affects her."Andre ran a hand through his thick, dark-wavy hair as he talked to Ray."So naturally..."**

 **"Naturally you know about everyone around her."Ray watched the man quietly.**

 **"Would you be so kind as to introduce me to my cousin Mr. Vecchio. I would appreciate it. It would be a shame not to get to know him when we are staying at the same hotel."**

 **"Sure, let me arrange for my car and I'll take you over to met Ben."Ray turned towards the desk clerk.**

 **"Isn't Ben using the family limo?"Andre asked innocently.**

 **"Grandmere uses it, but Ben's not that kind of guy."**

 ****"I would think living in that wheel chair might make him as you say, "that kind of guy."Andre remarked colorlessly. "In any event, I had it brought in to the city for my use while here. Grandmere has always insists thatI use it when I'm in town. Why don't you and Ben use it, I won't be needing it today."  
  


**"Come on, let me introduce you to Ben.And by the way, don't comment on the chair.He hates it."**

 **Franny settled back into the chair she was sitting in and turned away from Ben."Ray's bringing that guy over here."When she finished speaking she turned back to Ben with a lovely smile.**

 **"Very good Francesca."Ben smiled as he lowered his head again.**

 **In seconds Ray and Andre were standing next to Ben and Franny."Hey, Benny I found a cousin of yours standing at the front desk."**

 **Ben turned to stare at Andre with a welcoming smile on his face."Benton Fraser, and you are??" he said holding out his hand.Franny watched the exchange quietly holding her right hand over her wedding ring finger.**

 **"Jean-Andre Rochard,your Grandmere's husbands nephew about three times removed.He had no close family when he died poor man."**

 **"Ahh," Ben stated quietly."Nice to meet you."**

 **"Who is the charming lady with you."Andre asked as he took in the lovely picture Franny made sitting next to Ben in a lovely, warm-pink sweater and jeans.**

 **Ben took Franny's hand in his as he replied, "This is my wife, Francesca Fraser."He watched the information settle over Andre and realized that the man was surprised.**

 **"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fraser."It was plain by the look on his face that Andre was surprised.**

 **"Francesca is my sister, they were married recently." Ray added."Your family information seems to be out of date."**

 **"I shall have to take my personal secretary to task.May I say you are a lovely addition to the family."**

 **Franny smiled but wasn't fooled."Thank you." Franny said feeling Ben's hand sqease her's reassuringly.**

 **"Why don't you use the limo, I had it brought into town for my use." Andre stated flately.**

 **Ben smiled but his eyes turned steely."Thank you.Perhaps we shall use it."Ben held Franny's hand still easily.**

 **"Great, then I'll stop at the desk and have them send it around for you.Perhaps we can meet later.I would so like to get to know you better cousin."**

 **Andre executed a slight bow to Franny, smiled at Ben and Ray and left the trio watching him as he walked back to the reception desk.**

 **Ray waited til he was out of ear shot."That guy has a lot of nerve."**

 **"That guy is not what he seems Ray."Ben said tilting his head away from the service desk.**

 **"Yea, but does Grandmere know about this jerk?"Franny watched Ben's face intently.**

 **Ray watched the limo pull up out front and sighed."Well at least the RIV won't be packed in like a sardine can."**

 **"Ray, I didn't know you felt that way."**

 **"Yea, Benny.I didn't either."Ray pushed Ben's chair towards the exit.**

 **Franny followed them out the door listening to the two of them fling exhanges back and forth.She smiled and swung her body along happily as the two men just keep digging at each other with dry comments.Cousin Andre watched the swing of her small frame from the reception desk.His eyes narrowed as they exited the building.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Ben couldn't help but smile as Francesca pushed his wheelchair through the door Ray held open for them.The showroom floor lay before them filled with people looking at computers and computer equipment.The deep green rug shielded the noise his wheelchair made as he let Francesca push him deeper into the stores sales area.Ray caught up with them and looked around quickly noting that there seemed to be more than enough clerks to handle the crowd.**

 **Pulling out a piece of paper, Ben looked around the crowded store.He noted Ray stopping to play with a display as he Franny moved deeper into electronic center.He watched for a clerk that might pay attention to him, but each clerk neared him only to vear away towards another more mobile customer.Ben felt Franny beginning to tap her hands on the back of his chair and knew she was becoming irritated.Clerk after clerk passed them before one finally stopped next to Ben and Franny.Ben opened his mouth to speak but the clerk addressed Francesca as if Ben wasn't even there in the store.He sat back with a grin and waited.**

 **"May I help you, Miss" the tall blond haired clerk asked with a smile that seemed stuck on his face.**

 **"No, you may not."Francesca said through gritted teeth with the look of a woman who would stop at nothing to get what she wants."You could, however, help my husband."She pointedly looked from the clerk to Ben.**

 **The clerk turned red and tongue tripped all over himself apologizing for his own behavior. "I am sorry." He finally managed to get out after stuttering a more involved apology."What can I help you with?"**

 **"Thank you young man," Ben began with just a hint of a smile on his lips."I have made a list of what I require.Would it be possible to obtain the items on this list here?And what would the total cost be for this system."Ben cocked his head back so that his curly hair touched Francesca's fingers that rested on his chair handles.**

 **"This is rather an expensive and complicated system.Are you sure this is what you want, we sell quite a number of less pricy systems."**

 **Francesca glared at the young man."My husband knows what he wants.Just go figure out the cost and availablility OK.That is unless you would like us to take our business elsewhere."Her little chin jutted out towards the clerk as she shook a finger at his nose.She balled her hand into a fist and made sure the man saw it before dropping that hand down to her side.**

 **"Certainly Mam.It'll take a few minutes."The clerk rushed away with Ben's note in his hands with his cheeks flaming red.**

 **"Thank you Chesca."Ben said quietly."Why don't you look around.I am going to take a look at that excellent display of lap tops over there.I believe stores like this carry computer furniture as welll as computers."**

 **"Is that what you want?"she asked quietly.**

 **"Yes."Ben watched her debating the merets of leaving him alone and shopping around for the furniture by herself.**

 **"Ok, but don't let that geek ignore you again."**

 **She moved Ben's chair over to the display of laptops and took a look around for Ray."Figures, Ray has found a toy to play with." She watched Ben look over to where Ray stood with a smile on his face.**

 **They watched Ray for a minute as he played around with a game controller on a display computer.It was obvious the man had found a toy he liked.A line of small children was beginning to form behind him and around him as kids watched Ray's efforts to win the game.**

 **Ben and Franny exchanged an amused look.Franny dropped a quick kiss on Ben's lips and moved off to see what was available in computer furniture.Ben watched her walk off then turned his attention to the lap tops in front of him.His eyes lit up as he noted that just about every laptop he had researched was there for him to assess.**

 **The only problem was the height of the dispaly case, it made seeing the actual keyboards out of Ben's line of view.He looked around guiltily to see if either Ray or Francesca could see him and locked the wheels on chair before rising to take a quick look at the keyboard areaa of the nearest laptop.He managed to quickly take in the size of the keys and the placement of the built in mouse pad before he had to sit down.Unlocking the wheels again he moved over to the next laptop he wanted to see.Again he swiveled his head around to see if Ray or Franny were watching him and when he was satisfied that they weren't, he rose carefully to look at the keyboard and accessories of the laptop in front of him.**

 **A teenage girl watched Ben with amusement as he went from one laptop to another and repeated the steps of locking the wheels, and looking around before standing up carefully.At first she was amused, then she noted that the man seemed to be getting pale and flushed as he moved from one laptop to another.She noted that not one clerk stopped to ask if he needed any help.She did note that one assistant manager seemed to be watching Ben with a scowling look.She thought watching the man as he kept looking at the laptops until he made his way back to one he had looked at before was fun.Noting it was one of the more expensive models and had lots of bells and whistles, she smiled.She liked that one herself.She watched the man carefully position his chair again and for about the 10th time haul himself to his feet.**

 **Just as Ben was about to put his hands on keyboard, the assistant manager walked up.He cleared his throat and stated in a hauty tone, "That's one of the top of line units.Perhaps, it's a bit more than you want."The eyes first looked at Ben and then the wheel chair.**

 **Ben was oblivious to the man's sarcasm.His attention was riveted on the computer in front of him and little else."Yes, this is a pricy item.But it does have a good rating and is listed with my employer's as meeting the specifications my position requires."Ben glanced at the man for a second before returning his gaze back to the laptop.He therefore missed the man's look of skepticsm.**

 **"Would you have two of these in stock?"Ben asked as he gave in and lowered himself down into his chair.**

 **The assistant managers face took on an entirely different look."Two sir,You did say two."**

 **"Yes, and I wonder if the young salesperson I asked to look up a desktop system for me has the pricing yet."Ben again turned to look up at the laptop thoughtfully.**

 **The young girl moved a little closer so she could hear the interchange between the two men.She actually moved close enough to Ben to see his eyes as he looked back to the salesman. He looked very tired.She had seen the man come in with two other people.Moving away quietly she head towards the spot the man's friend had taken over since he entered the store.**

 **Ray was just about to complete a level of race driving when the young girl nudged his arm."Mister, I think your friend could use you right now." She pointed towards Fraser and left the store with a smile on her face. She was late in meeting her mother outside, but boy she wished she could stay and see what happened now.**

 **Ray moved in next to Ben quietly and listened for a minute.The salesman kept talking to Ben but inthe of rudest of fashions.Ben totally ignored the man's rudness until the subject of total price came up.Ray was about to speak when Ben took matters into his own hands.**

 **"Sir I am sure you must deal with a lot of people daily.And I will be the first one to admit that I sometimes don't listen as carefully as I should, and that perhaps some of my marbles may seem to be slipping but I doubt sir that you know me or anything about me that would necessitate the level of rudeness I have heard you display to me today."Ben looked up at the man with slightly flushed cheeks."I may be using this wheelchair as a means of transportation but that does not mean my brain is on a hiatous."**

 **The man stutterd and hoped the customers surrounding them had not heard."I do apologize sir and will have the clerk who was helping you figure your bill up for you immediately."The man withdrew from the area as quickly as possible.**

 **Ray stood back in awe.He had never heard Benny speak to anyone in this manner before"Way to go Benny."Ray snickered behind Ben."Never heard you talk like that before."Ray leaned down to whisper in Ben's ear."Bet he quotes you a price that is 20 percent over display price."**

 **Ben shot Ray a look of disbelief."Why would he do that Ray, prices on the laptops are clearly visible."**

 **"Well just watch."**

 **The two men realized they hadn't seen Francesca and looked around the immediate show room floor area for her.Ray shrugged his shoulders until he noticed a display on the far side of the area. He shook his head and laughed as he watched Francesca.He leaned down to Ben and said, "Look over there."**

 **Ben looked up to see where Ray was pointing and grinned.Franny hadn't made it to the furniture area yet.He was sure of it.She was leaning over a display computer and busily tapping her little fingers on the clear plastic keyboard.**

 **"Ray will you wait for here for the salesman."Ben said as he began moving off towards Franny.**

 **"Sure,I'll go over the cost too."**

 **Chapter25**

 **Francesca was mesmerized.The Computer in front of her didn't look like any computer she had seen before.It was a funny whitish-clear plastic and wierd shaped with back part of it in hot pink.The little mouse was even half hot pink and almost clear plastic.She had read the display card and was now busy playing with a program that claimed it could help you decide your perfect makeup and hair scheme.She flicked back and forth between the program settings an the picture she desired.Her lashes fluttered as she smiled in genuine amusement.**

 **The computer was connected to a digital camera that picked up images of people who neared the computer. She saw Ben on the screen of the computer as he approached her.She clicked and froze the screen image and began hurriedly working on the keyboard and and making adjustments with the mouse. By the time Ben stood next to her, she was laughing at the screen.**

 **Ben couldn't take his eyes off of her.She was laughing and using the mouse quickly and watching the program on the computer as it coalesed an image she had manipulated.She turned to him breathlessly and smiled.**

 **"Look," she stepped back from the computer to reveal a picture of himself with his hair a little longer.She had used the program to deepen the blue of his eyes and had dressed him a black tuxedo with crisp dress shirt. She had put high collar points on the shirt along with black buttons.She had placed a single red rose buttoneer in the button hole one of the tux.**

 **"Ben this program is terrific. You can even put beards on people or cut their hair, or change their eye color. "Francesca rambled on describing the program capabilites in detail.**

 **Watching her delight in the computer gave Ben an idea.He put his hand on Francesca's wildly gesturing right hand and held it still.She looked down at him and turned beet red in embarassment.**

 **"Oh my gosh.I'm sorry Ben.I never got to the furniture area."She held her small left hand at her mouth as she bit her lip.**

 **"Do any children's programs come with this computer Chesca."Ben asked softly as image of Chase and the children learning about computer's with Francesca teaching them flashed through his head.**

 **Franny hesitated as she noted the cost of the computer and the program that she was using."Yes, they do."**

 **"All right, pick a color.You chose."Ben laughed as he realized for the first time that all the years he had spent on a frugal budget would allow him to do this for Franny without touching the money for Grandmere had set aside for him.This wouldn't even put a dent is his private money stash.He began thinking of the hours of fun he would have watching Franny and Chase on the 'Hot Pink' computer.**

 **"You're not serious."Franny looked from the computer back to Ben. Her eyes were dancing and she was moving around like a butterfly trying to find a place to land.Franny always demonstrated this level of animation when she was excited.Her animation when she was excited was one of the delicious things Ben loved about her.**

 **"Yes. I am."His eyes watched her carefully as she considered what he was saying.**

 **"Ben, I'm not sure about this.The cost.You're already buying computer equipment."**

 **"Chesca, Thatcher is helping with the cost of the desktop and one laptop because I will use those for official RCMP business.And I do have some money saved up.I haven't needed much you know and I have managed to put together a comfortable income from my savings.I won't even have to touch Grandmere's Trust Fund money for a long time.If ever, actually."**

 **"So, you're really serious."She watched his face with a smile. "You get the computer, I'll buy some software."With a touch on his shoulder she took off in the direction of the computer software isles.**

 **Ray walked up to Ben with the young clerk with a smile on his face."She off to look at the furniture?"**

 **"No Ray.Young man will you add a hot pink Imac and peripherals like a printer,etc. to my list.And I forgot that I'll need a printer." Ben, drew his chair back and began heading for the printer isle."Oh yes and I definetly need a scanner."**

 **"Oh God.A couple of hours.We're gonna be here all day.I just know it."Ray whined.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Ray sagged against the store counter.The poor man was litterally leaning on the counter with his balanced his head on his hand.He was practically asleep.People walked by him and stared, but most giggled softly and walked by.Some giggled as they counted the boxes piled on the cart near his feet.A few stopped to watch the young couple at the counter going over the bill and smiled indulgent smiles.**

 **A little boy of 7 stopped in front of his parents and stared at Ray.His large brown eyes wide open as he turned to look up at his parents. "Mommy, is that man a statue?"the little boy said in perfectly normal, loud little boy tones.**

 **The boy's mother grabbed his hand and dragged him away.The little boy tripped over his own feet as he turned his head back to look at the sleeping man.**

 **The little boy's voice woke Ray with a start.His head dropped off his hand and he bit his tongue."Geesh." He whispered."I knew it, we been here 4 hours and Franny still hasn't picked out a computer desk."He turned away from the counter to see several people smiling at him.He turned quickly back to Franny and Ben."Can we hurry up here."**

 **Ben raised his head from the billing and glanced at Ray, "Almost done Ray.There was a $50 error on the bill. But it's straightened out now."Ben looked at the young clerk behind the counter."And you will deliver the desk unitthis coming Friday."The young man nodded.**

 **"Desk unit?"Ray looked puzzled."Franny hasn't picked one out yet."**

 **Francesca smiled at Ray."Yes I did and Ben loves it.You were being Sleeping Beauty bro." She giggled, "You looked cute standing there."**

 **Ben finished writing out a check for the total amount of his and Franny's purchases.The clerk took the check and went to the manager for approval.Ben watched with a smile as the manager approached him.**

 **"Sir, it's a little unusual to accept a check this large.Do you mind if we call your bank?"**

 **"Go right ahead, ask for the Bank Manager.If he's not in, you may call my attorney's office.They can vouch for my account at the bank."**

 **The manager was about to refuse the attorney's card when he saw the name of Glendenning and Glendenning on it.His eyebrows raised and he excused himself to make the calls.**

 **"Benny you need a credit card."Ray snickered.**

 **"I don't think so Ray."Ben looked at Ray with a serious look in his eyes.**

 **The store manager returned with a huge smile on his face."Mr. Fraser, your check is approved.May I say we hope to see you in the store again sometime.Please call and ask for me personally if you have any problems with your purchaes.Your desktop machine will be delivered with your furniture, if that's OK Sir."He turned and nodded to a young clerk to push their heavily laden cart out the door.**

 **Ray finally stood up and away from the counter, a slight smile on his face."We eat now, right?"**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Grandmere's young limo driver pulled all of the boxes out of the trunk area as Ray, Benny and Francesca entered the hotel.The doorman smiled as the door closed behind what where his current favorite visitors.Watching the young driver with a grin, the doorman motioned for one of his helpers to gather up the boxes.**

 **"You be careful with those things now.Check at the desk and they'll tell you what suite to take the things up to.Tell them these packages are for the Fraser's."**

 **The door swung open and Jean-Andre Rochard strolled out.He gave a cursory glance at the pile of boxes and approached the young driver."I need the car, will you be ready soon?"**

 **The young driver took out the last box and set it near the doorman."Yes sir, but Mr. Fraser told me to grab some lunch first.He gave me the next half hour off.Is that a problem?"**

 **Rochard's eyes glazed over a bit, but he smiled, "Of course not. I presume you haven't eaten lunch yet."He turned around with a sharp turn of his body."Have the doorman call me when your're ready."**

 **The doorman looked at the young driver, "I think you better eat quickly son."**

 **"No, Mr. Fraser said not to let anyone take my time from me.He said his Grandmother would be mad at him if he mistreated an employee."The young man smiled."Ya know, I thought perhaps he was joshing me.But he called Mrs. DuRoche's attorneys and had me speak to them myself.Things are sure gonna start changing."**

 **Inside the hotel, Jean-Andre approached the Reservations Desk with a grim look on his face.Mr. Lafferty saw him approaching and smiled.When Jean-Andre entered the elevator, Mr. Lafferty was right beside him.The minute the doors closed, Jean-Andre put his hand on the back of Lafferty's neck and squeesed as he forced the the man to turn his head towards him.Leaning over slightly Jean-Andre began kissing Lafferty.He didn't let go of Lafferty until the elevator stopped and the door's opened.Jean-Andre marched in military fashion down the hall to his suite with Lafferty in close pursuit.**

 **The suit door slammed shut behind the two men.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Franny smiled as she watched Ben and Ray busily sorting out boxes near the suites sofa.She leaned back in her chair and watched as Ben became totally engrossed in opening one of the boxes.Ray was right, she thought, he's really happy looking at all this stuff.Near the fireplace was a large writing table, Ben commandeered that and set up both laptops side byside.He got out a piece of paper and began jotting down some notes.**

 **Ray watched Ben happily scribbling away.He looked at Franny and mouthed, "I told you so." Before turning his attention back to Ben.He noticed that what Ben was writing was another shopping list."Ben, more shopping lists.Geesh, you mean we need more?"**

 **Ben smiled broadly and gave a little laugh."Yes. Ray.We need surge protectors, diskettes, paper, ink, diskette storage boxes, mouse pads, wrist rests, extra connection cable, a networking setup for the house."**

 **"That's all!" Ray sighed as he imagined another trip to another store.**

 **"Ray, I can order these things and have them delivered."**

 **"You ordering something, sight unseen.This I gotta see, you the mountie who licks, smells and touches everything is gonna buy without touching, smelling or licking."Ray turned with a laugh to Francesca."You are paying attention to this, aren't you. I want witnesses to this."**

 **Ben looked hurt, "That's just silly, Ray.You're exaggerating."**

 **"No, I am not.Remember the last time you didn't buy a flannel shirt?You said it didn't feel right.Or how about the soap you use, hmm, you won't buy anything else cause that one smells right."**

 **"Well, I suppose I do use my senses."**

 **"What's cents got to do with it?"**

 **"Nothing Ray."Ben smiled and took up the paper and pen again.The pen flicked over the paper for a few more minutes before Ben decided he was done.**

 **Francesca walked over to Ben and watched him sitting at the table in front of the laptops.She watched fascinated as Ben started first one then the other computer.She hadn't asked him why he had purchased two laptops.**

 **Ben looked up at Ray, "Eventually I am going to set the computers up so that they can be linked.Right now I am going to set up one laptop for me and one for Ray.Then when we return to the house, Ray can use the laptop as well as the cellular for communication with the house.There are some interesting innovations we can use to our advantage Ray."**

 **Ray nodded as he began to understand what Ben intended.He pulled up a chair next to Ben.It wasn't many minutes before the two men were so absorbed in their tasks that Franny seemed forgotten.**

 **Welsh answered the phone at his home with grumpy sounds.He listened quietly while the forensics report he had waited for was repeated to him over the phone."So, when will you be done with the Vecchio home?" he listened quietly."Ok, I get the picture.I'll contact the family and make that suggestion.But you say they can go back by Wednesday.Thanks. I appreciate your dilligence"He put the phone down.**

 **He started to walk away from the phone but abruptly turned back and made an outgoing call."Listen, you up to a bit of snooping?"he listened intently."Good, get yourself over to Ray's place and sniff it out.Something doesn't sound right, I want to know whats' making the hair on the back of my head stand straight up. Thanks Huey."**

 **The yellow police tape on the Vecchio home doors was solidly in place.The forensics team had gone over the hallway, Ben's room and the back door carefully, inch by inch.The white rug in Ben's room had the taped outline of where Mannerly had died marked clearly as well as the spot where Francesca was knifed.Ben's bed frame was covered in finger print power.It was easy to see that clippings had been taken from the rug and the sheets and coverings were missing from Ben's bed.**

 **Huey and Duey wandered the lower floor of the Vecchio home quietly."Man, I don't like this." Huey said as he looked closely at circled spot of blood on Ben's carpet.**

 **"Yea, I know, but I think Lieu is right.Something doesn't feel right."**

 **Suddenly Huey grabbed Duey's arm and whispered to him not to look up at the small hole in the upper portion of Ben's bedroom wall.Duey nodded and they left the room.In minutes the two men were sitting in their squad car, both with flushed faces.**

 **Huey picked up his cell phone and called the Lieutentant.It wasn't long before Welsh answered with a gruff hello."You were right.Better warn Fraser, someone has very recently installed a video camera in the wall of his bedroom.It's one of those little jobs like the feds use."**

 **"How recent dectective?"**

 **"Really recent, I could smell the paint covering the wall patch, which I didn't touch by the way."**

 **"Good job, get out of there."**

 **Huey closed the phone and gave his partner a strange look."What's so important about Fraser?"**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Ray put the phone down and cast a worried look at Ben.Well, at least Franny wasn't in the room.She was gonna freak when she heard this.She was going to want action, now!Damn sometimes he hated his life.**

 **"Benny."**

 **"Ya, Ray."Ben continued his work at the laptop, keying at top speed.**

 **"That was the Lieutenant on the phone."**

 **"Ummmm"**

 **"Huey and Duey went over the house."**

 **"Ahhh", the keys kept sounding like popcorn in a popcorn maker.**

 **Ray moved to stand directly behind Ben."You wanna stop a minute there.We have a slight problem, er..you have one actually."**

 **Ben whipped his head up to look at Ray with a question written in his eyes."What problem, Ray?"**

 **Ray knelt down to eyelevel next to Ben, "They found a video camera rig in the wall of your room.Huey said it's new, the paint on the wall is still fresh where they walled it in.""Huey said the installation is not clumsy, the rig is the small military kind.He almost didn't spot it."**

 **"So step one has been taken."**

 **"Yea, you could say that Benny."**

 **Ben looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced towards the bedroom door where he knew Francesca was resting.Ray watched the look change on Ben's face and just knew he wasn't going to like whatever was going on it that head.**

 **"We either sabatoge, leave it, or remove it."Ben said with a rub of his fingers across his eyebrow.**

 **"Franny's going to have a cow." Ray watched Ben for a response.**

 **"Franny is going shopping." Ben stated simply and picking up his crutches moved out of the chair by the table.**

 **"What's in the head of yours?" Ray squinted at Ben.**

 **"Franny makes our next step." Ben said in all innocense.**

 **Visions of his sister involved in plotting against a video camera danced through Ray's mind.Slowly a really large smile crossed his face."You are sick, you know that don't you?"He paused."But you are a genius."**

 **Ben gave Ray one of his most naive looks before taking a few steps towards the bedroom. "It's useless to remind you ain't it?"Ray said with a glance at the crutches.**

 **"Ray, it's a short distance and I am not exercising like I was at home.I need to move."**

 **"You got an appointment with the head doc on Monday, don't you?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"If he yells at you, I am going to say I told you so."Ray watched Ben starring at him."And don't give me that Mountie look of yours, Franny won't like it either."**

 **Ben looked at Ray with his head tilted a little.His tongue swept his lips quickly as he turned to continue walking with the aid of his crutches.Ray watched his progress quietly noting that Ben's movements were more fluid and controlled than they had been just a short time ago.When Ben went into the bedroom, Ray picked up the phone.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Ben entered the bedroom quietly hoping Francesca was still sleeping.He smiled warmly at the sight of her lying peacefully on their bed.Her face was slightly flushed.He stood looking down at her then crossed to his side of the bed where he lowered himself ever so slowly down.He was tired, but he didn't want Ray to know that.He kicked off the loafers he had bought thankful that he didn't have to lean over and untie shoes or boots.Then as carefully as he could he lay down next to his wife and watched her sleeping face.It wasn't long before he was sleeping**

 **Dusk filled the room when Francesca woke to find Ben in bed beside her.She relaxed in blissful contemplation of his face where he lay mere inches from her. His lovely hair was tousled and in disarray from sleep. She traced with her eyes every line and shape of his face.She was amused at how much he resembled his son,Chase, in sleep.Both were so pale skinned with such startlingly dark hair that curled riotously on a pillow. Ben's eyebrows fascinated her, she knew not many men had such beautiful ones. They looked like he shaped and cared for them like women did, but she knew that wasn't true. He was blessed with perfect eyebrows.**

 **She felt her skin tingle as she imagined kissing each one of his beautiful eyes before capturing his mouth.That lovely, smooth, fierce mouth that he used so well. Drifting on a foggy haze of awakening, she inched closer to his mouth.Listening for his breathing which remained deep and even, she lightly brushed her lips against his.They were soft as velvet and warm to her touch separating slightly as she drew back.Francesca held her breath as she watched his lips seeking more as he moved slightly towards her. With a deep sigh she slid closer to him and kissed him lightly.**

 **He smelled her first.He breathed in the soft, citrus smell of her.She was close, very close.He remained still and waited knowing she was watching him.Her first kiss brought his blood coursing through his sleeping form.Her second kiss, light though it was branded his soul.Before she could move away, he reached out and grabbing her to him kissed her deeply until he heard the soft sighing sound she made whenever he drew her to him.Opening his eyes to the darkening room, he absorbed her features as she snuggled closer to him.**

 **With her hair brushing his face, he kissed every piece of exposed facical skin he could reach until he found her ear.He pulled her ear teasingly with his lips as he moved his right hand along her clothed back.In answer to his movements, Francesca moved her lips against his skin drawing a sharp hiss from him as she inched her lips towards his mouth.**

 **He was so kissable she thought, his lips always trembled as they moved against each other, taking with their mouths what they would.The men Francesca had known had kissed her in a way so different than Ben.They had demanded that she be the one to give to them and gave her little chance to take what they had to give.Ben was totally different, he let her plunge the depths of his mouth on her terms, taking when she wanted, giving when she wanted.Their kisses were fiery joinings, each seeking to give and take equally.They each always left their kissing sessions with swollen, kiss-bruised lips and the need for more.**

 **Siding his clothed body next to hers, he lay content with her in his arms.Their lips seeking, searching, biting, loving.He moved his kisses off her mouth and traced her jawline with his tongue as he moved down to her neck.He kissed her skin with slow searching sweeps of skin on skin.Pulling her top up from her waist he raised it and pulled on it until her arms were over head trapped in the soft cloth as he again kissed her mouth in savage longing while his hands played along her stomach.She thrust up against him as she pulled her hands free of the cloth and pulled his shirt loose.She pulled and tugged the shirt along his heavy torso until his arms were the ones captured by the cloth of his shirt.They lay side by side as Francesca kissed his exposed neck and chest, inching over each cell of skin.He shivered at her touch and sought to bring her attention back to his lips.She ignored him as she found his navel and breathed gently along it sunken surface.**

 **Ben growled a little as he pulled his shirt off his arms and grasped Francesca lovingly by her shoulder's.He laughed as he pulled her back up to his mouth.She took advantage of the move and began releasing the fastenings on his jeans.His body was hot and inviting as she ran her fingers down inside the clothed portions of his body.Their moves were gentle as they manuevered themselves out of each other's remaining clothing, but totally fiece when their bodies were exposed to each other.Ben pressed their hips together as he plunged once again into her mouth with his tongue.His blood ran through his body hotly as he held her to him.Francesca moved her hips to his as they rocked around on the surface of the bed.**

 **Soon Ben was aware that something was wrong. He could feel the need for her with every movement they made, but his body was not responding the way it should.He kissed her breasts and suckled at them, as he felt her entwining her fingers in his hair.She thrust her hips towards him again and again seeking his entry.**

 **With a gasp Ben fell back away from Francesca, tears filling his eyes.She watched his face and quickly leaned over to hold him to her own sweating body. "Chesca," he whispered hoarsely."I'm sorry."He buried his face in her hair.**

 **"Don't be sorry, Ben.It's not your fault."She hugged his shaking body to hers."I'm not a silly teen, I know how hard all this has been for you.So slip yourself some slack here. OK."**

 **He nodded as he felt her arms hold him protectively against her.He felt small inside but secure.Emotions he hadn't felt for a very long time.She pulled his head to her breasts and just held him, tightly, lovingly.**

 **"Besides," she whispered,"I love kissing you. Kissing every inch of you."**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Ben watched Francesca dressing from the comfort of their bed.He was already dressed in soft pair of jeans and prussian blue t-shirt.His hair hung in wet circles over his forehead.Francesca slid her jeans up and zipped them with a quick movement, then pulled on a silky, blue shirt.She turned to face Ben with a smile.She grabbed her make-up kit and began sorting out what she needed to do Ben's face again.**

 **"I really don't like this you know."She said as she began applying the circles under his eyes.**

 **"I don't either, but we have to keep an edge.They longer they think of me as ill and stuck in that chair, the more time we have.Have you thought about what I asked you?"**

 **"Yes, I think I know just what to do.It'll look totally accidental.I guess I'll have to slip into "Franny mode" again.I thought I was done with all that."**

 **"There'll be one difference."**

 **"And that would be?" Franny said with a bat of her lashes.**

 **"I don't have to run away anymore."Ben lowered his eyelids and remembered some of Franny's more exotic entreaties to his attentions.**

 **Francesca watched her husband as he closed himself off behind his memories.Wow, if she had known he was really interested, she would have tried harder to break his aloofness.**

 **"Ok, so tomorrow I go shopping by myself, Monday you see the Doctor and Tuesday we get Welsh to do his part.Has Ray talked to him yet?"She applied the powder over his eyelids carefully, then rubbed it in.**

 **"Ray was going to call him, he probably has by now."He grimaced while Francesca towel dried his hair before dulling it's healthy shine.**

 **"Ray's going out with Bree tonight isn't he?" Francesca asked as she worked.**

 **Ben glanced at his watch."She's probably here now."He grabbed Franny and brought her to him for a kiss."Ray said she was coming over right after her shift.I think he said she has several days off in a row."**

 **"Good."**

 **"You like Bree too, don't you."**

 **"Yes and she'll be safer with us." Franny grabbed up all the makeup paraphanalia and took it back to her makeup box."I can't wait for this all to be over so we can get back to our own place.This is all very nice, but it's not me, ya know."**

 **He smiled at her and rose slowly from the bed and crossed the open space to her with the help of his crutches."Wouldn't you like to live like this all the time Chesca?"**

 **"No! It's all very lovely, but it's not family, ya know."**

 **"I miss them too.Missing Chasehurts."**

 **"They'll be back soon."**

 **Ben dropped his head onto Francesca's shoulder and held her to him."Let's go see if Bree's here yet?"**

 **Ray and Bree sat together on the sofa snuggled into one lump.Ray heard the bedroom door first and moved to sit up straighter.Bree sighed and moved along with him as she turned her head to look at Ben and Franny.**

 **For someone who has been resting, Ben doesn't look well, Bree thought.She tilted her head to get a better look at him and noticed his shoulders were slightly drooped.She noted Francesca retrieving the wheel chair by the door of their room for him.She pushed away from Ray and rose quickly.**

 **Bree rushed over to Ben and knelt down next to him as he climbed into the chair.She squinched her eyes tightly as she went over his face, feature by feature.He began turning red under her scrutiny and shifted nervously in his chair.Bree didn't notice that Ray had walked up to stand directly behind her.**

 **"Ben, tell me what's going on?"Bree rose to her feet and waited with her arms crossed.**

 **Ray pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear."He was starting to look too well, if you know what I mean."**

 **Bree looked from face to face and realized that there was more going on here than she was aware.Franny reached over and took Bree by the arm, "Come on let's order dinner and I'll explain it to you.Ben gets embarrased when I discuss his makeup."Bree faultered in her steps but followed Franny as she darted another look at Ben who was now a really glorious red in the face.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Sunday morning found the Vecchio/Fraser family at church.Father Behan beamed at them from the alter but refrained from announcing their nuptials to the congregation.Franny and Ben were careful to keep their wedding rings out of view, but sat together happily enjoying their first Sunday together in church as a married couple.**

 **Ray and Bree were sitting a few pews away from Franny and Ben.Bree was amused by the number of necks that crained around at odd moments to look at Ben.She heard one woman comment behind her, "That Franny Vecchio has trapped that poor young man again.I told you he jumped right out of the choir loft when she asked him about sex."Bree heard silence followed by, "I wonder if that's how the poor boy got hurt."**

 **Bree smirked as she envisioned Ben leaping out of the choir loft and thought she must be mistaken about what she heard. Then she looked at Ray and noticed that even his ears were tinged a little pink.Ummm, there must be more to this.Now she was glad she had volunteered her shopping skills to Franny for the afternoon.It just might prove to be an interesting afternoon out.**

 **When the service was over, Ray stood up quickly and escorted Bree over to Francesca and Ben.His eyes followed the woman who had made the comments about his sister as she left."Old Mrs. Calamari was talking about you two again."He gave Ben a snide look."You're famous for jumping out of the choir loft, you know that don't you."Both Ben and Francesca gave him their best innocent looks."Don't you give me those looks, it doesn't bother either of you."**

 **"Well, Ray, it shouldn't bother you.I was in the pursuit of a fellon."**

 **"Not to hear the way Mrs. Calamari tells it.To everyone she tells the story to, you were escaping Frannie's clutches."**

 **Ben thought back over the incident and smiled softly."Well, given what Francesca was talking about at the time, I guess you could see Mrs. Calamarai's logic."**

 **Franny nudged Ben sharply in the shoulder."I would have been more outrageous if I had had any idea where it would have gotten me." She leaned in and gave Ben a deep kiss.**

 **Ray grabbed Francesca by the shoulders and turned her around to face the exit."Not in church, geesh Francesca." He glanced down to see Ben wearing a delighted smile."Let's get out of here."**

 **By the time they were exiting the church, most of the congretation had passed into the parking areas.Franny was pushing Ben's wheelchair with a broad smile as she followed Ray and Bree out to the RIV.While they waited for Ray to bring the RIV up, Franny ran a protective hand along Ben's shoulders.There was a brisk wind picking up and Franny felt Ben's muscles tighten under her fingers.She leaned over and whispered, "I'll warm you up in the car."To Francesca's delight, Ben chuckled softly and slumped a little more in the chair.**

 **Mrs. Calamari was disgusted.She watched as that Vecchio girl opened the door of their car and climbed into the back seat.She watched as Ray held the chair for Ben so he could stand slowly and inch his way into the backseat next to Franny. She watched the tall, blond woman climb into the front seat as young Ray put the wheelchair in the trunk.She watched as Ray got in behind the wheel.She watched with her mouth open as the RIV drove past her and she could see that brazen Franny Vecchio climbing all over that poor boy.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Francesca laughed into Ben's ear as she snuggled against him in the backseat of the RIV, their respective seatbelts holding them in place as they leaned back into the softness of the car's interior.Franny just loved it when she got a chance to coddle Ben.When Ray had pulled out from the church parking lot neither of them had been wearing their seat belts.Ben had fumbled around looking for his.Francesca's hand had made quick work of locking his belt into place as she leaned over him and snuck a quick but deep kiss.Mrs. Calamari's disgusted expression was not lost on Francesca as she pulled back from kissing Ben and settled into his protective arm hold.The Calamari's of this world didn't bother Francesca.**

 **Ray checked traffic in his rear view mirror.Oh God, he thought.Old Mrs. Calamari would be running to her cronies before Sunday dinners were even out of ovens with news of Francesca kissing Ben in their own car. Ray saw the happy expressions on Franny and Ben in his mirror as he moved out into heavier traffic.Let the old biddy talk, Ma would set the old octopus right when she returned from Florida.But Geesh, even married and happy Franny caused a stir.**

 **Oblivious to the gossipmonger of Octavia Street's intent to rush right out and create more Franny news, Ben settled back with his wife held quietly in his arms.Ben was busy plotting their next move.Ray had no idea that Ben enjoyed setting Franny loose on an unsuspecting world.Ben grinned; he wished he would be able to watch Chesca put their plan into motion.But his presence would definitely not add to her act.**

 **After a lunch eaten in their suite, Franny and Bree left Ray and Ben to set out on their shopping spree.Ray accompanied them downstairs and ordered the limo around for them to use.As the trio stood by the front door waiting for the limo, Ben's cousin Jean-Andre watched them from the elevator queue.His eyes narrowed as he stepped in to the first open conveyance and pressed the floor number for the Fraser suit.**

 **Ben was resting on the sofa when there was a knock on the suit's door.He grabbed his crutches and quickly moved to his wheel chair, which was parked near the entry to the suit.He cautiously opened the suit door albeit a little clumsily.**

 **Jean-Andre allowed a fleeting glare to cross his features as the suite door finally opened.He schooled his features to a less threatening look as he lowered his gaze to Ben's level.He noted what he was supposed to see.**

 **Ben forced a smile to his face as he rolled his chair backwards into the living area."Hello Jean.Anything I can do for you?"**

 **Looking down at the man in the wheel chair, Jean-Andre wanted to sneer.Here was this interloper trying to be gracious.This public servant was in his way.He lightened his expression, "Cousin Ben.I see your wife and her friend have taken the limo?May I ask how long they will be out?"**

 **"Francesca wanted to do some shopping and I'm just too tired to take her.I didn't think you would mind.After all, it is the family limo and Grandmere specifically asked me to use it while she was away."**

 **"Couldn't her brother take her?"**

 **Ben looked suddenly sullen."My brother-in-law promised Grandmere that I wouldn't be on my own while she was gone.Being ill has its disadvantages." Ben looked a little mulish; he did resent being treated like an invalid.And Ray had indeed promised Grandmere that Ben would be molly coddled while she was gone.**

 **Jean-Andre noted the dull look to Ben's hair and the shadows under the eyes.Francesca had done her job well.The man had no idea that artifice was covering the return of Ben's healthy features."Grandmere can be on the over protective side.I sympathize.Would let me know the next time you require the limo?"**

 **"Perhaps you could use a hotel car, Jean?I don't believe Francesca mentioned how long she intended to be out."**

 **Ray arrived at the suit's door to hear Ben talking to Jean-Andre through a half open doorway.He stopped to listen for a moment then meandered quietly into the room. "Well, the girls are off.Franny said she planned on taking most of the afternoon.I'm supposed to make sure you rest."Ray ignored Jean-Andre to take a lounging position on the room's large sofa."Bree doesn't get to do much shopping because of her schedule.They both climbed into the limo a little too eagerly for my tastes.Franny has plans to shop till they drop."**

 **Ben laughed. Ray was setting images of a flighty Franny in Jean-Andre's head."Franny promised Bree a fun afternoon Ray.She said something about showing Bree all her favorite spots."**

 **"They won't be back for hours then."Ray grinned.**

 **Jean-Andre turned back to the door, "Just let me know when you need the limo, I do have business appointments this week."**

 **Ray watched as Ben spoke up."I will need the limo tomorrow from 9:30 to 2 p.m. and Franny will need it on Tuesday, all day.Ray returns to work tomorrow and I can't drive yet."**

 **Jean-Andre's shoulders stiffened a little, but he kept a smile on his face."Certainly, use the limo. I'm certain Grandmere would want you to use it."He turned to leave."I'll do as you suggest and have the hotel arrange for a car and driver."He moved out the door."Have a nice rest, cousin." **

**Ray jumped up and closed the suite door and stood listening with an ear to the door for a moment."I'll bet he puts the car on the bill for Grandmere to pay too."**

 **"Ray, I don't think Jean-Andre likes to share."**

 **"Yea, whatever gave you that idea?" Ray quipped.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Monday morning Ben and Franny were downstairs early to wait for the limo.Ray had gone to work several hours earlier and had his own agenda set for the day. Franny was carrying a larger purse than she usually carried to accommodate her cell phone and Ben's make up.**

 **When they arrived at the hospital for Ben's check up.Franny accompanied him into the doctor's office and helped him remove her handiwork to reveal his return to his healthy but pale skin coloring.She left while Ben dressed in a hospital gown but returned to sit near him.It wasn't long before the nurse came in and drew blood with the promise that the doctor would have the results before Ben's appointment was over.**

 **Dr. Jessup, the main consulting physician on Ben's case, was surprised when he entered his office are to find Ben waiting for him on the exam table the wheel chair shrugged off into a corner.He picked up Ben's chart and glanced at him over the top of his glasses before he quickly read his notes from Ben's last visit. Dr. Jessup had Ben lie back on the table.Carefully, the doctor checked and rechecked Ben's reflexes and muscle control.When the nurse returned with Ben's blood test results, Dr. Jessup gave Ben a relieved smile.Franny watched the whole exam from a chair in the corner where she sat biting her lower lip nervously.**

 **"I think we've finally made it into the home stretch Ben." Dr. Jessup said with a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder as he helped him return to a sitting position."This is the third blood test that reveals no indicator markers for whatever drug was used on you and your muscle tone is returning nicely.You're beginning to look disgustingly healthy. I'm going to note on your chart for physio that you can graduate to crutches by next week.That's ahead of the schedule we had set for you."Dr. Jessup flipped the chart shut and noted tears running down Ms. Vecchio's face.Smiling at Franny he commented, "He's going to be just fine."**

 **Franny wiped the tears away from her face with a Kleenex. She smiled at Ben as she stood up and moved closer to him.Her eyes brimmed again with tears.Ben put out his hand and beckoned Francesca to him.He pulled her close and smiled at the doctor.**

 **"Dr. Jessup, I would appreciate it if you didn't make any notes on my chart just now."Ben paused then commented, "I don't want the person responsible for all of this to know we're closing in on him."**

 **"If that's what you want, but hospital records are sealed."Dr. Jessup closed the chart.**

 **"Thank you." Ben took in a deep breath and smiled his first carefree smile in hours.**

 **Francesca wrapped her left hand around Ben's left hand and grinned back at him.Dr. Jessup noted the wedding rings on their hands.He flipped open the chart and saw that Ben's marital status had been changed when he was admitted by the emergency room the previous Thursday night."Do you have any questions, Mrs. Fraser?"He asked Franny pointedly.He smiled at their confusion; "Dr. Emmai put a note in your chart about your marital status when he examined you both last Thursday night."**

 **Ben blushed but said nothing as Franny looked at the Doctor thoughtfully.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **The desk clerk from the hotel hung in the shadows in the doorway across the hospital hallway.He turned away from Dr. Jessup's office door as Franny Fraser walked out into the hall with Dr. Jessup.He watched the doctor hug the little woman as she dried tears from her eyes."Take all the time you need.I'll tell the nurses not to bother you."The clerk strained his ears but could hear nothing more.He moved back further into the shadowed doorway across from the couple and strained his ears."Make sure your husband gets plenty of rest and I'll see him again in about 2 weeks." He heard the doctor say.Damn he thought I couldn't hear everything they're saying.He watched as Franny turned and went back into the doctor's office.Dr. Jessup walked past the man hiding in the shadows and went to lay Ben's chart on the nurse's station counter.He watched with interest as the nurse took the chart and locked it up in the closed patient file cabinet.Damn, he wouldn't have much to tell Jean-Andre.He slunk back into the shadows and watched the doctor's door as he waited for the couple to come out.**

 **Twenty minutes later, Ben and Franny emerged from the doctor's office.Ben looked tired and withdrawn as Franny pushed his chair down the hall to physiotherapy.They entered the physiotherapy department and disappeared down a long hall.The clerk gave up following them and decided his best course of action was to leave the hospital before they saw him.**

 **By the time Ben and Francesca left the hospital after his physiotherapy, the hotel clerk was busy telling Jean-Andre everything that he had been able to hear that morning as he followed the Fraser's around.Jean-Andre lay in his bed next to the man he used as a lover/informant and silently cursed his ill luck.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Francesca gave Ben a nervous smile as she straightened out her little leather skirt and tight pink sweater.She grabbed two packages of gum and stuffed them into her small purse next to her phone.She adjusted her heeled shoe and spun in front of her husband.**

 **Ben grinned from ear to ear.Chesca was certainly set for bear.He lay back into the pillows on their bed and laced his fingers together behind his head."I wish I could go with you, but that would spoil the effect." He marveled at the difference between the way she acted when dressed like this and the way she had been dressing in the last few weeks.**

 **Franny turned her back to Ben and looked at him over her shoulder as she wiggled her tiny rear end a little."Bree and I will give you all the details when we return."She gave him a nervous giggle as she inspected the make up job she had just completed on him."It won't take me too long to do what I need to do, but we won't be back until the workmen are done.Ray did get in touch with Lt. Welsh, right?"**

 **"Yes, I believe Huey and Duhey will arrive on schedule."**

 **She walked back to sit on the bed's edge and leaned over to kiss him."My phone will be on, you can listen to the whole thing if you like."She gave him another kiss.He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "That sounds like a good idea."His grip on her body tightened."Don't hesitate to yell if things don't go as planned."**

 **"I'll be careful, don't forget Bree's going to be with me and the house is still under yellow seal."She nibbled on his ear."Who is the sitter today?"**

 **Ben sighed sheepishly and told Franny that Ray had insisted he would return to the hotel while Franny was gone.Ray had more than insisted, he had, in fact, demanded that Ben not be alone in the same hotel as his cousin.Ray was certain it wouldn't be long before the man would be forced out into the open.**

 **Francesca checked the time on her watch and signed. "I'd better leave or I won't be there when the workmen arrive."She dropped another kiss on Ben's lips, then rose and waited for him to get off the bed.She handed him his crutches and they moved out into the living room where Bree was waiting.The two women assured Ben that they had their plan well in hand.**

 **Ray entered the living area from his room quietly and noted that Francesca was if full Franny mode.He smiled to himself as he plopped down on the sofa."You watch each other's backs.Huey and Duhey will pull up just after you two enter the house."He gave Bree a hug and a kiss before sinking gratefully down on the sofa to watch the antics of his sister.**

 **With a flip of her purse as she flung it over her shoulder Franny gave Ray and Ben a bright grin.She slipped her arm around Bree's shoulder and began whispering to her as they walked to the suites door.Turning to Ben she gave him one more smile before slipping out their door towing Bree along with her.The last words she said as they left rang in Ben's ears, "Come on Bree, we have to talk."**

 **Chapter 37**

 **The limo pulled up in front of the Vecchio home and parked in the driveway.The driver got out and opened the door letting Franny and Bree out into the bright sunlight.Franny smiled at Bree and straightened her shoulders as she began walking to the front porch.Pulling out her key, Franny brushed back the police yellow tape that still secured the front door and slipped inside her home.Bree couldn't help but admire Franny's 'pluck to the backbone' attitude as the she followed the young woman into the home where she and her husband had been attacked barely 5 days before.**

 **Reaching into her purse to put her keys away, Francesca turned on her phone and set it's speed dial.When she was assured that the call was processing, she walked down the hall to Ben's room.The house was dark and silent as the two women moved through it.Francesca looked at Bree and mouthed, "This is it."She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.She realized her hand was shaky and sweaty as she looked inside.Police tape covered the white rug where the dead man had lain; the dark stain of his blood still marked the rug.Not far from that was the police tape indicating where she had lain bleeding in Ben's arms.Her stomach tightened at the sight of her own blood soaked into Ben's pure white rug that Grandmere had been so proud of putting in his room to remind him of snow on a daily basis.**

 **Bree touched Franny's shoulder with a reassuring hand as she surveyed the scene for the first time.Her eyes darted around the room noting that the duct tape that had held Ben to his bead was still hanging from the bed's frame near the pillow.She felt the shuddering passing through the little body as Francesca drew in her breath.**

 **Franny advanced into the room, sure of her movements.She walked over to the curtains and flung them open to let the sun shine flood the room.She turned back to face Bree and carefully noted the spot where the camera was located.With that spot fixed in her brain, she began walking the room.**

 **"I'll never like white rug again."Francesca said as her stomach tightened again as she walked past the blood stains in the rug.**

 **She heard the sounds of Huey and Duhey entering the house and felt herself relaxing a bit.The two men entered the room with forced smiles on their faces.And Franny began, playing right to the camera without facing it.**

 **"I see Ray told you I was coming over."**

 **"Franny, you know you aren't supposed to be in here." Huey said with a sigh.**

 **"What, are you telling me I can't walk into my own home?Ray said Welsh told him forensics was done with this room."**

 **"They are."**

 **"Then you can give this authorization from Ray, Ben and I to the Lieutenant."Franny said handing over a piece of paper.**

 **"This is the removal agreement."Huey said quietly.**

 **"Yes and that means you get to keep the rug, the bed and the bed linens.They are supposed to be removed from here by 11 so my workman can begin my renovations."**

 **Bree watched as Duhey pretended to call Welsh.She knew the forensics people were parked barely two blocks away and were waiting for their signal.She watched Franny tapping her foot, chewing gum and totally dominating the situation as she moved about the room.**

 **Duhey closed his phone and ran his hand through his hair."The Lieutenant said the crew was on its way.We have to supervise them."**

 **Franny sank into Ben's comfy chair by the window and crossed her legs with care making sure that she was in line with the camera."We're staying."**

 **Huey pretended to sigh as he looked around the room."Why do we get the fun jobs?"**

 **The forensic crew arrived while they were talking and Huey showed them the removal authorization release.Within minutes Ben's room was being dismantled.His exercise equipment was removed to the hallway and all of his personal items; books were quickly out of the room.They covered the bed frame with clear plastic and taped it to seal it.They removed the bed linens and bagged and tagged them.**

 **Franny watched every movement, every item as the crew moved around the room.Visions of the nights she had spent quieting Ben's nightmares ran through her head as the bed rolled through the door.But it was when the crew began rolling up the white rug starting at the door, that Franny almost lost it.Bree noticed the tight, white look around her eyes as the rug rolled over the bloodstains.But it wasn't until the rug was on its way out the door that both women could see the stain of blood on the exposed wood floor.Their eyes riveted on the spot and neither woman noticed Huey watching them from the doorway, out of the camera's line of view.**

 **One of the forensics crew brought a clipboard over to Huey who looked it over and nodded.He initialed the form and took it over to Francesca for her signature.Franny signed it quickly and almost thrust the clipboard back into the detective's hands.Huey returned the clipboard to its owner and returned to look around the almost empty, bare floored room.**

 **"I guess that stuff goes into storage, hm."Franny asked Huey softly.**

 **"Yea, you know the drill."**

 **"Yea, I do."Franny looked at Bree and raised her voice a bit, playing into the camera's angle."Ray and the Lieutenant want to keep the rug for future forensic work.It will be vacuumed several times and the removed material will be sorted and analyzed."**

 **Huey looked at Bree, "That way its possible that might find any fibers or other material that could possibly tie someone to this case.Hopefully some of these fibers might match some we already have on file on this case."**

 **The doorbell rang and Franny moved out of the room to answer it. She was glad to note that the forensics team was already gone and that they had taken their police warning tape with them. The decorating crew she had hired on Sunday waited on the porch, their truck parked next to the limo with its rear door open.**

 **Franny led the men down the hall to show them the room where they would be working.Keeping her back to the camera, she indicated that she wanted the floor cleaned, the new Prussian blue rug laid and the new furniture installed.She eyed the young worker coyly as she moved about the room indicating where she wanted the bed, the dresser and table.**

 **Bree watched fascinated as Franny went into full Franny mode, her eyelashes going two-forty and her gum popping.She was surprised when Franny put her arm through Huey's and beckoned Bree after them as they exited the room.**

 **Once out of the room, Franny made a mad dive the hall bathroom and shut the door behind her.She emptied her stomach forcefully and was finally able to wipe off her sweaty face.She exited the room quickly, joining Bree and the detectives in the kitchen.**

 **In their hotel suite, Ray and Ben sat listening to the whole exchange.Ben nodded approvingly as he heard some of Franny's comments.But when he heard her being sick in the hall bathroom, he blanched and made a move to leave the suite.Ray held him back with a hand to his arm and shook his head."She'll be OK."Ray took in a breath quickly."She's got Bree there, and Huey and Duhey.She'll be OK."**

 **Ben nodded but his face was ghostly pale as he returned to listening to the conversation going on in the Vecchio kitchen.**

 **Francesca waited about twenty minutes and then returned to the bedroom to watch the last of the carpets pad being laid down.She noted the cleaning items that had been used in the hallway and carefully stepped around them.Her eyes watched the men beginning to unroll the new rug.Ben will look good in this room she thought and was glad she had picked out the right color blue rug to match the dark blue in the flowered curtains.She stood watching in the doorway until the rug was completely laid and tacked down.**

 **Several of the decorating crew were very young men.Franny played right to them, twitching around and shifting from foot to foot as she chewed her gum and watched them work.One young man in particular was compelled to keep her in his sights as he worked.Soon it was obvious to his co-workers that he was flexing his muscles for Franny's benefit.**

 **They began bringing in the furniture and setting it up with the proficiency of a well organized crew.Ben and Franny had picked out a queen-sized, heavy dark wood bed with ornate posters that would hold bed curtains.When the young man that was enamored with Franny began carrying the metal frame pieces into the room, Franny stopped him with a smile as he entered the doorway.He sucked in his breath and turned, swinging the metal rod behind him.The rods end came perilously close to hitting the hidden camera.**

 **Franny sighed as the boy walked away from her.She counted the pieces on the frame as they started putting them together.Four more long metal pieces were needed.She watched the young man leave to retrieve them one by one from their truck.As he brought the third piece in, Franny purposefully leaned into the doorframe and smiled at the boy.She ran a finger around her lips as she popped her gum and smiled.The boy tripped over his own feet and fell back into the wall.The metal rod swung into the wall and popped the lens on the hidden camera.Franny watched with delight as the camera's light went out.The boy pulled the rod back from the hole in the wall appalled at the damage.He pulled the rod back and never noticed that he had severed a wire in the wall as he removed the metal bed piece.**

 **The crew chief sighed with exasperation.Damage to a client's home was not something he liked to report.He approached Francesca to apologize and was surprised to see her looking really relaxed for the first time since his crew had entered the home. He was even more surprised when she waved his apology away with a truly lovely smile.**

 **While Franny was graciously accepting the man's apology, Huey was climbing up into the wall and checking out the hole.He cut the remaining wire and laid the camera down into the hole. He turned and gave Franny the thumbs up sign.Bree felt all her muscles totally relax at the sign as she stood behind Franny and could only wonder at the elation Franny must feel.**

 **In their hotel, Ray and Ben smiled.The crew chief's apology was greeted with satisfaction.They waited cautiously and smiled when they didn't hear the failure code word that Franny was to use if it didn't work as planned.Now all they had to do was wait for the girls to return after the redecorating was finished.**

 **Downstairs in Jean-Andre's suite, curses could be heard as a lamp was hurled through the air to crash into a very expensive laptop that had been open on the suite's desk.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Stretching her arms high up onto her pillow, Francesca smiled a lazy, teeth hiding smile.Her short brown hair was tousled over her face as she sighed a very satisfied sigh of contentment.Rolling slowly over to face the middle of the bed she let her eyes slowly cruse over Ben's sleeping features.He'd been so worried about her when she returned from the house Tuesday.His eyes had devoured her from head to toe as soon as she closed the hotel suite door behind her.She'd been amused when Ray hugged Bree and disappeared with her into Ray's room leaving her alone with Ben.Ben with his eyes too large in his pale face as he watched her walking towards him. Ben pulling her down into his lap as he sat in his wheel chair.Ben kissing her with a fierceness she had not yet experienced from him.She could still feel the bruising her lips as she ran her fingers lightly over her own lips.She laughed softly at the memory of him grabbing and holding her tightly to his chest until she thought she couldn't breath.Her Ben, her beautifully sweet Ben had shown her just how much he had missed her.**

 **She slid a little closer to Ben and watched his eyelids flutter with those beautiful dark lashes concealing his eyes as he slept.Her eyes wandered over his sleeping features, noting the blue tinge of stress that still showed under his eyes once in awhile.They had kissed and hugged and held each other wildly until she had managed to climb out of his arms and take control of his chair and laughingly move them into their bedroom.His laughing protests had been cut short when she flung their comforter back and climbed up on the bed to beckon him to her.She'd never forget the heavy lidded look on his face as he slowly climbed to his feet and began unbuttoning his shirt button by slow unbuttoned button.He'd never made the last button she remembered for she had pulled his hands to her and unbalanced him so that he landed on the bed next to her.He had kissed her so fiercely that she thought she would pass out from loss of breath.She remembered each kiss of the eyebrow she bestowed on him, each caress of her hands as she had trailed them down his chest.**

 **Ben rolled a little closer to her and stretched out a hand in search of her body.Francesca laughed as he sighed when she rolled into his embrace.He settled back into sleep with a smile on his face. A brief frown crossed her face as she remembered the lonely sleeping habits of her first marriage.Franny was a hugger.Her first husband was not.Franny reveled in being held, in being drawn intimately into Ben's arms, even while they slept.The heat of their almost entwined bodies filled her with love.She snuggled deeper into Ben's arms and he responded by holding her in a steel viselike gripe that was nevertheless soft and loving.God he smelled good, even in the morning after an entire evening of lovemaking.He smelled all male as she opened her mouth and kissed his shoulder seeking his skin with her tongue.He tasted slightly salty, her own Ben pretzel she decided as she kissed him again.**

 **Ben felt Francesca kissing his shoulder and melted around her.For someone so small she made him feel safe and protected when he held her.He loved to hear her laugh as they made love.She brought a cheerfulness to his life that had not been his before. She was teaching him with every soft giggle she gave him that she enjoyed him and wanted more of him.Victoria had driven him, manipulated him in their lovemaking.Francesca guided, loved and received him, she gave him joy, real joy not the endorphin high kind of joy Victoria had given him. Chesca never gave herself to him just to get something from him.There were no tradeoffs with Chesca, just love, pure love.He opened his eyes to watch Chesca's dark hair curl next to his chest as she kissed him.He growled with happiness and brought his lips down to her hair.He nuzzled his mouth into her dark curls and waited for her to feel that he was awake.He didn't have long to wait.Chesca pulled her head back and let him see her brightly liquid filled eyes.He kissed her face and kissed her lips as he rolled over her on the bed.**

 **"Good morning Mrs. Fraser."He said in sheer delight.**

 **"Hmmm, morning."She responded by softly biting his lips.**

 **"Hungry are we?"He asked as he felt his own stomach rebel from the lack of an evening meal the night before.**

 **"Oh yea, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles...bring them all on.But you first."She sighed.**

 **He smiled wickedly at her and grabbed the phone off the table by the bed as he continued to lay over her.He ordered everything he thought she might want from room service, hung up the phone and began to take her slowly."You sure we need to eat?" he asked."You taste good."**

 **Francesca giggled and wrapped her legs around his back driving her hips up into his."Oh yea.You're going to be starved when we're through here and you know it."She grabbed his head between her hands and pulled his face closer to hers.Ben drove into her and lay still for a moment, his breathing sounding heavily in the room."I know it."He said as he slid his hands beneath her hips and held her to his.Slowly he began to thrust into her as he watched her eyes holding their gaze on him.She felt the heat building between them as they strove to eliminate any space that might exist between them.Her breath shot out of her in a loud kitten mewl of pleasure as they melted into one.He laid his head so that his mouth was beside her ear and forced out the word, "I love you Chesca, only you."He slumped against her and within her, as they lay complete together.**

 **Ben and Francesca lay together for a few minutes, hardly moving a muscle; each of them thinking that they could never be happier, never.Ben heard Ray pounding lightly on their door announcing breakfast.He gave an exasperated sigh."Your breakfast awaits milady."He smiled at her.**

 **"Drat. I'll race you."She tickled him, pushed him over and ran for her robe.Ben grabbed his boxer shorts and dragged them up over his hips as he too reached for his robe.He forced his sated muscles to move off the bed and pushed his wheel chair to the door Francesca was holding open.He laughed to hear say, "I won, I got to the door first."**

 **"Yes, but I'm going through the door first."He said it so mischievously that Franny couldn't resist swatting him in the rear as he passed through the door in his chair.**

 **Bree and Ray were already seated at the breakfast table eating.Bree smiled at the couple indulgently.Ray rolled his eyes."Easy to see what you two have been up to this morning."He enjoyed watching the color creep into Ben's face."Get over here and eat.We get to go home today."**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Packing was accomplished quickly and efficiently.Ben waited until all their belongs were in a stack beside the suites door before he called for a porter.Franny wandered through the suite one last time to make sue they were not leaving anything behind.**

 **Ray sat talking into his cell phone on the sofa and watched Franny moving slowly from place to place in the room.He smiled as he watched what he liked to think of as the new and improved Francesca move in her pressed jeans and t-shirt.He had to admit, his sister looked good no matter what she wore.He threw a grin towards Ben as he watched his new brother-in-law oogling his own wife.**

 **Shutting the cell phone down Ray rose and paced quietly over to Ben."Welsh said they swept the house twice since last night.He gives it the all clear." He whispered to Ben.**

 **Ben grinned at Franny as she entered their suites bedroom one last time.She returned quickly, a truly wicked grin on her face.She walked up to Ben and slid a rolled up ball of cloth into his hand when Ray was turned away from them.Ben glanced down and blushed beet red as he realized he held a pair of his boxer shorts in his hand.He quirked an eybrow at Franny.She leaned down and whispered, "Under the bed."**

 **Quickly stuffing the ball of cloth into his jeans pocket, Ben adjusted his weight in the wheelchair.He was definetly counting the days until he could be rid of the dang thing.**

 **The bell hop arrived quickly and placed all of their things on a large moving rack.The boxed computer equipment was placed on a cart of its own and handled be a second bellboy.The trio left the suite without a glance back.**

 **Ben and Ray signed the check out sheet at the lobby desk and gave their forwarding address to the clerk.Ben asked for the bill and was met with a surprised look from the deskclerk.**

 **"Aren't you going to bill this to Mrs. DuRoche?"Mr. Lafferty questioned through slightly closed eyes."**

 **"No, I pay for my own housing thank you."Ben stated firmly.**

 **"As you wish.Your bill will be ready in a few moments."**

 **Ray glanced down at Ben with a quirky smile on his lips and shook his head.Both men turned their attention to Francesca who lounged elegantly swinging one of her well defined, jean clad legs over the other in one of the entry lounge chairs.The sun was glinting off her dark hair through the entry windows almost halloing her head.They were so intent on Franny that neither of them saw Jean-Andre until he was standing right next to Franny.**

 **Francesca could feel the heat of the sun on her hair as she waited for Ben and Ray to return from the lobby desk.She felt warm and comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt.Her body tightened convulsively as she felt a hand on her shoulder.She turned quickly towards the hand and saw Jean-Andre standing next to her.She forced a smile onto her face, but didn't greet him.**

 **Jean-Andre smiled at Francesca and removed his hand from her shoulder slowly."I see you are leaving."**

 **"Yes, we are."Francesca replied quietly.**

 **Ray walked up quietly to stand next to his sister.He took up a position next to her that seemed very protective of Francesca.He smiled warmly at her.He turned a rather stern smile towards Jean-Andre."We live in a very old house and unfortunately some vermin got in recently.Our exterminator just gave us the go ahead to return.Old houses are nice, but you have to watch them, you know what I mean?"Ray paused for effect."I sure wouldn't have wanted my mother or Ben's grandmother to find vermin in the house.One has to cherish the older generation, ya know what I mean?"Ray turned his head slightly to watch Ben rolling towards them in his wheelchair."I take family very personally, so does Ben."**

 **Ben greeted his cousin even less warmly than Ray, he merely nodded his head and moved to be nearer Francesca."Turnbull should be here any moment with the consulate limo."**

 **Ray's face lite up, "Is Turnbull bringing ole furface with him?"**

 **"Yes Ray."**

 **Jean-Andre looked from one man to the other.Francesca smiled and said casually,"I can't wait to see Dief.I've missed him."**

 **Ben watched Jean-Andre closely and smiled.**

 **Turnbull pulled up in front of the hotel in the freshly washed limo, its Canadian flags blowing in the breeze.Diefenbaker and the puppy rode in the front seat with him, their canine eyes eargerly searching the people coming out the hotel door.**

 **The doorman hurried to help Turnbull gather up the luggage that had been acquired by Ray, Ben and Francesca.It took a very few minutes for the limo's trunk to be loaded, thenTurnbull entered the hotel.**

 **Jean-Andre moved away from Ben and Franny and stood off to the side watching the group reunite.He noted the care extended towards Ben by the younger Mountie.It seemed his loop holes were closing up.But he was in no doubt that that his adversaries were pitching a taut battle against him.Perhaps it was time to recoup a bit.**

 **Turnbull helped Ben into the limo after Francesca had climbed in the back.He refrained from bodily picking Ben up only because Ben waved him off.Ray watched from the sidewalk with amusement as Turnbull hoovered over Ben's every movement.While Turnbull closed down the wheelchair, Ray climbed inside the limo.**

 **"You know, I think Jean-Andre isn't a happy camper."Ray said with a slow smile.**

 **The Canadian limo pulled into the Vecchio driveway and parked close to the wheelchair ramp.Turnbull set up the wheelchair and helped Ben out of the car.Franny and Ray followed and set about opening the vehicles trunk to remove their luggage.Dief and the puppy gamboled out the passenger door and jumped about Ben's chair.Dief managing to reach his friends face with several wet kisses.The puppy took off towards the backyard with a backward glance towards Dief.**

 **"Well, go on.I'm sure you've missed being home too."Ben met Dief's gaze with twinkling eyes."But, don't eat any gift donuts."**

 **Dief whined and lowered his head before taking off after the puppy.**

 **"Dief's glad to be home too."Ray said."Sure seems like we've been gone forever."He grabbed one of the suitcases and carried up to the porch.**

 **Turnbull kept removing packages and suitcases until the limo's trunk was empty.Then he began moving things up to the porch.It wasn't long before they all stood in the Vecchio front hall surrounded by their luggage.**

 **Turnbull sighed and removed a large white envelope from inside his red serge coat.He handed it to Ben and stood at attention.**

 **"Turnbull, you don't have to do that.This is a private home, no one's going to see you adhering to strict regimene."Ben said with an encouraging smile."Relax, I'll read this and give you a reply."**

 **Ray watched Ben's face and couldn't believe it when Ben's face took on that look he had only seen there a couple of times before.He had seen that look when the Judge had condemned Dief and once when Ben had talked to him about Victoria.He watched Ben's lower jaw clench before moving with small nervous twitches.Ben looked at Turnbull and nodded his head, then asked for a pen.He quickly made a response on the paper returned it to the envelope and then to Turnbull.**

 **"Do you know what's in that evelope Turnbull?"**

 **"No Sir.But Inspector Thatcher threw several glasses into the fireplace when she read her copy."**

 **Francesca crept closer to Ben and put her hand on his shoulder offering him whatever quiet support she thought he might take.Ray stood by quietly waiting for Ben to say something.**

 **"Thank you for your help Turnbull.Give my response to the Inspector as soon as you return and assure her that I appreciate her efforts."**

 **Turnbull turned on his heel in his best military style and walked out of the Vecchio home.**

 **"Ben?"Ray pleaded.**

 **Ben raised his eyes to Ray and let his anquish show in his eyes."Cousin Jean isn't satisfied to be coming after me,he's going after Chase.He's asked for a formal hearing at the Consulate to determine my fitness to be Chase's parent."**

 **"Can he do that?"Ray asked in disbelief.**

 **"He can certainly try, tho Francesca and I are married so he can't file moral perpatued charges against us.And we did file formal adoption papers on her behalf for Chase.Grandmere had already filed my custody papers and presented DNA evidence to the courts to prove he is my son.She also filed DNA evidence proving her relationship to me.Jean-Andre can't fight that.He can say I am not physically fit to be Chase's guardian.He's also questioning my mental faculties."Ben sat straighter and squared his shoulders."The first formal hearing takes place Friday at the Consulate.You've both been called as witnesses."**

 **"He can't win can he?"Ray asked hoarsely.**

 **"I don't think so Ray."**

 **"Oh God." Francesca whispered."Something tells me he thinks he has a stacked deck."**

 **Ray kicked one of the suitcases and dropped to the floor.He sat there quietly waiting for some reaction from Ben.When he finally realized that Ben was too shocked to move, Ray climbed to his feet and headed the hall for the kitchen muttering, "Tea, lots of tea."**

 **Francesca put her arms around Ben's shoulders and held him close.**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Francesca closed her cell phone and prepared to leave her car in the parking space she had chosen at the hospital outpatient lot.She knew that Huey was following her today.She was glad she had convinced Ben to stay home where Duhey was watching the house.Now that they were aware of Jean-Andre's decision to come after them legally, the need for them to stay in pairs had let up somewhat.Francesca sighed as she locked her car door and turned to walk into the outpatient clinic.She wanted nothing better than to get this appointment overwith, she had other things she wanted to get done.**

 **She signed in and waited and was rewarded with a quick entry into a patient cubicle.The same nurse who had seen her when she arrived the previous Thursday by ambulance greeted Franny with a smile.She had Francesca relaxed and waiting for the removal of her stitches quickly and efficiently.**

 **Dr. Emmai was also on duty and when Franny saw him she smiled.He was just as she remembered him, efficient, friendly and a little fatherly.In very short order her stitches were out and the wound pronounced almost healed.He even remembered Ben and asked if his voice had returned in good order.Dr. Emmai was quite please with Francesca's progress but did request permission to run some perfunctonary blood work.**

 **Francesca was able to be back on the road an hour after parking her car.She drove in the opposite direction of the house which she knew must be infuriating Huey.She drove around a neighborhood park until she saw the person she was looking for waiting for her.**

 **She parked her car on the street on entered the park with an almost military stride.She marched up to the bench near the playground and sat down next to Meg Thatcher and greeted her with a very clear voice.**

 **"Thanks for meeting me here."**

 **"You're quite welcome."Meg said with just a hint of defiance in her voice.**

 **"I know you can't give me details and I won't ask you to break any codes of honor or anything.I just want to know if you can tell me if this Cousin Jean-Andre has a case?"Franny peered directly at Meg.**

 **Meg hesitated a moment, "I'd say he has enough of a case to warrant a judiciary officials inquiry into his complaint."Meg knitted her well pruned brows, "I can't say any more than that."**

 **"Understood."Francesca sank back against the park bench."Ben's right then to get a lawyer.Pardon my language Meg, but this is just a bunch of s..t."She turned her expressive eyes to Meg."You and I both know that Benton Fraser of the RCMP would never hurt a child or knowingly place a child in danger."**

 **"You really love him, don't you?" Meg asked quietly.**

 **"Did you think I would marry him if I didn't?"**

 **"Yes, I did."**

 **"Pretty picture you have of me."Francesca drew herself up to her full diminuative height."I may have chased him unmercilessly Margaret Thatcher but I never played hot then cold.He always knew right where I stood.Can you say the same?"**

 **"Excuse me!"Meg said with a great amount of indignation.**

 **"Cut out the crap Meg.Even Harding Welsh knows the kinds of games you played on Ben.No one liked it, but Ben wouldn't let anyone say a word against you.I would have stepped back if I thought you really loved him.But you didn't, did you Meg.You didn't love him enough to bend the rules for him.You didn't love him enough to let him know he was as important to you as breathing."**

 **Meg regarded the young woman next to her closely.She looked deep into Francesca's eyes and saw Francesca's truth."You love him that much, don't you Francesca?"**

 **"Yes, I do." Francesca replied as her face glowed pink at the mere thought of Ben.**

 **Meg rose and straighted out her coat, "Constable Fraser's return to work is officially set for January 5, will you see that he is ready for full duty Mrs. Fraser.The RCMP appreciates it's officers families."**

 **Francesca rose and held out her hand to Meg."No sentry duty for three weeks after he returns."**

 **Meg laughed and held out her hand, "Deal."**

 **With a last mutual look of respect, the two women headed back to their cars.Both glad to have the lines of demarcation drawn between them.**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Friday morning came all to soon for the people living in the Vecchio house.Francesca and Ben had tried to enjoy their first evening in their new room, but the weight of the hearing Friday restrained both of them.They finally were able to get some sleep after midnight.Ray spent the evening going over his home to make sure Welsh and crew had found everything there was to find in the way of pests.**

 **Ben showered and refused to wear the makeup he had been wearing for the past week.The change in his appearance was startling.His longer hair was shiny and well brushed but curled slightly all over the back of his head.His complextion was disgustingly healthly albeit for the slight rings under his eyes from stress and lack of sleep.**

 **Ben and Francesca both wore crisp dress slacks and dress shirts.Ben topped his outfit off with a dark suit jacket, Franny topped hers outfit off with a rich, dark blue sweater.Ray met them the front hall in one of his best Armani's.Ben was using his crutches, but Franny and Ray insisted that the dreaded chair accompany them.**

 **Their arrival at the Consulate was just ahead of their scheduled appointment.Ray was able to park the RIV in close parking space after he let Ben and Francesca off by the front door.Turnbull rushed down the steps and greeted them effusively and stuck next to Ben like glue as the trio walked up the entryway to the Consulate.Ray followed them in, his eyes watching Ben like a hawk, his hands ready to help.**

 **Inspector Thatcher greeted them herself and led them into her office where she made sure Ben was seated in one of the most comfortable chairs in the room with Francesca at his side.**

 **"This is just an informal inquiry.Don't expect anything much to happen today." Margaret said before she asked Turnbull show the government officials in along with Jean-Andre and his lawyer.**

 **Introductions took place quickly and they were soon all seated with Thatcher seated behind her desk.**

 **The head govementment officer, magistrate Milard inquired if everyone had all their witnesses/counsel ready.**

 **Ben spoke up and said his own lawyer would be arriving very shortly.He also stated that some character witnesses he had asked to come would also be arriving imminently.**

 **Milard nodded and looked at his watch.I shouldn't think this will take too long, a great deal of information was delivered to our office just yesterday."**

 **Jean-Andre looked a bit discomfited, but he said nothing.**

 **The first of Ben's character witnesses to arrive was Father Behan who warmly clasped the young couples hands before sitting down.Not many minutes later, Lieutenant Harding Welsh walked in with a short little man wearing glasses following him.The Lieutenant smiled at Ray and company and sat down next to Father Behan.The little man introduced himself as Ben's attorney, Mr. Rushdean of Glendenning and Glendenning.**

 **Jean-Andre began to look positively angry, but still he said nothing.**

 **Margaret rose from her desk and asked Turnbull to close her office door.She moved away from her desk and offered her seat to Milard.**

 **Milard walked quietly to Margaret's desk and seated himself carefully.He placed several large folders in the middle of the desk, put his glasses on and addressed the group.**

 **"This type of hearing would normally take place in a court room of the Canadian Judicial System.However, due to the nature of the defending attorney's client's health we have agreed to hold this preliminary hearing here.We have received documents and eyewitness statements requesting the removal of one Chase Metcalf Fraser, minor, from the home of his parent, Benton Fraser.We are also in possession of the officially filed and processed legal documents proving Mr. Fraser's relationship with the said minor."**

 **Mr. Rochard, your attorney's provided the following evidenciary statments on your behalf that your cousin, Benton Fraser, is physically and mentally unable to care for his son.Your attorneys site the nature of your concern as steming from the unknown source of your cousin's current affliction which apparently makes him unable to physically protect the boy.Your attorney's also indicate that you feel your cousin is currently recovering from a form of physical and mental torture and you are unsure of the safety of any minor in his care given the experiences he has suffered.Are these documents as signed by you correct and true to the best of your knowlege?"**

 **Jean-Andre drew himself up and said, "Yes, your worship.You will find sufficient documentation in my legal presentation to support my statements.My attorney, Mr. Quinn will handle my case."A tall, thin and gawky man stood up at Jean-Andre's comments and bowed to Milard.**

 **By this time, Ray was seething as was Harding Welsh.They both knew they had almost but not quite enough evidence to put Jean-Andre behind every tortuous thing that had happened to Ben Fraser in the last three months.Francesca gripped Ben's hand but tried to keep her face impassive.**

 **Milard turned his attention to Ben and watched Ben's calm expression.But he noted the twitching of the muscles along Ben's jawline and the rigid set of Mr. and Mrs. Fraser's hands."Mr. Rushdean.What do you have to say on behalf of your client, Mr. Fraser?"**

 **The little man stood up and approached Thatcher's desk calmy and laid a 4 inch file on the desk in front of the magistrate.**

 **"Your worship. I thank you for your indulgence in hearing my case for client.Within that folder that I have just presented to you, is enough evidence to refute any claim Mr. Rochard cares to place.Within that folder is the current physical Mr. Fraser completed just last week, along with the current evaluation of his physcian in charge of his physcological well being.Mr. Fraser has begun a total return to physical health and tho he is currently confined at times to the use of a wheelchair, he is able to use crutches and should be back to full mobility by January when he is set to return to his duties as a Constable of the RCMP at this very Canadian Consulate.He is expected to make a full and complete physical recovery."**

 **Mr. Rushdean smiled at Ben before continuing."As to my client's mental capacity your worship.No one denies that when he was first rescued from the hands of his kidnappers that he was quite ill both mentally and physically.In this regard, his physicians are quite happy with his progress.Constable Fraser is an intensly private man and this entire situation has been one long nightmare for him and those who love him.I have been informed that his progress is remarkable and that his personality is such that he would not now or ever have been a threat to any child in his care.As you are aware of the facts your Worship, this case does not make easy reading for the faint of heart.But Constable Fraser's recovery can be said to have been aided by family. He lives in the same home as his brother-in-law, Raymond Vecchio.The Vecchio family is an extensive and boisterous one your honor.Constable Fraser's sister-in-law Maria and her husband also reside in this home with their children.You will find signed documentation from Mr. Vecchio in that folder describing the love, respect and devotion that Constable Fraser is held in by the entire Vecchio family."**

 **Mr. Rushdean paused for effect and looked at Francesca before continuing."Constable Fraser has recently married a young woman of good nature, who is respected by her family and her employers.I am aware that Mr. Rochard's attorney has filed papers stating that Mrs. Fraser is flighty and unpredictable.That will be refuted by our witnesses present today.Mrs. Fraser is a loving Aunt and caretaker to her sister's children.She is a frequent volunteer in church groups.She has enjoyed a long acquintance with her husband and they have, as you are aware, filed formal adoption papers on her behalf for custody of Constable Fraser's son.""Their marriage as depicted by Mr. Rochard was one done in haste.That also we will refute."He paused again."Therefore, your worship we feel that after you have read our brief and interviewed the witnesses in this room this afternoon, you will find that custody of Chase Metcalf Fraser should be granted solely to Constable and Mrs. Fraser."**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Milard glanced around the room over his glasses.Mr. Quinn, do you have any questions you wish to present to any of the persons in this room?"**

 **Quinn stood up and stretched his lanky frame."Yes, your Worship I do.**

 **"You may proceed, but remember this is not a court of law, merely a preliminary hearing of fitness."**

 **"Yes Sir.Thank you."He turned to look directly at Ben, a challenge in his eyes.**

 **"Mr. Fraser, is it true that while you were held captive by one Michelle Metcalf that you partook of sexual relations with her and with her gardner/limo driver, one, Mr. Manerly?"**

 **Deep breaths were sucked in all around the room.No one but Ben had thought that that blow would come first.Meg shot daggers at Jean-Andre, Ray's glare should have made the man melt into the floor.Jean-Andre drew himself up to his full seated height and stared right at Ben, daring him to answer.**

 **Ben's throat tightened but Francesca's hand in his held tight."Sir, if you call wearing gold shackles around your throat, waist and wrists that held you down to a bed and afforded you no movement at all would you say you were partaking of whatever happened to you or would you say the person in that situation was a victim and not responsible for whatever happened to him or her?"He paused."I, sir, had no choice, I was taken there against my will, and r...raped re repeatedly by both Ms. Metcalf and her employee."**

 **"I understand that it was in this restrictive environment that you met your grandmother and your son for the first time?"**

 **"Yes, sir, that much is true."**

 **"And were you restrained then?"**

 **"Yes, sir I was." Ben's face was brightly flushed and a little sweaty but still he and Francesca remained holding hands.**

 **  
"Can you describe that situation?"**

 **"It's all in my file." Ben tried to avoid verbalizing his first meeting with Chase." He was careful to point out that except for the times Michelle and the male rapist were with him, he was completely clothed and discretly covered.**

 **Mr. Rushdean stood up and addressed Milard."Your worship, my client is quite correct, complete details of that situation are in his file and he would prefer that some of those details stay in strictist confidence."**

 **"Quite."Milard said."Mr. Quinn,please avoid questions of such a nature in the future."**

 **Quinn nodded in acquiescence and asked another question, "Mrs. Fraser, how long were you engaged to your husband before you married?"**

 **"Not quite 6 and a half days."**

 **"What had changed in your relationship that you had such a short engagement?"**

 **Franny held on to Ben's hand for dear life and began, "I have always loved my husband from the very first day I saw him.But he was a friend of my brother's and that made it awkward for us to develop a relationship.We didn't know until after Ben's kidnapping how much we really needed each other.When we realized how deeply we felt for each other waiting didn't make sense.So we became engaged and were married right here in this very room."**

 **"No family was in attendance for this wedding.Were you ashamed of it?"**

 **"Most of our family had gone on vacation.We were married by my family priest in front of one of Ben's fellow officers and his commanding officer.I wouldn't say we were ashamed of our marriage."**

 **Quinn backed off, "Where does the child sleep in your home Mrs. Fraser.Does he sleep with you, your husband, his own room...where?Can you describe the area?"**

 **Franny's face took on a delighed glow."When Ben was very ill, Chase stayed with him quite a bit.They needed each other.When Ben moved into our home, Chase moved into the nursery on the top floor of our home.Several of my nieces and nephews share the same room.It's large and filled with toys and space to play and they can make all they noise they like up there.At night, I tuck him in after he says goodnight to his father.Ben can't walk up stairs yet."**

 **"Will Chase continue to be in that room with his 'cousins' Mrs. Fraser."Quinn seemed to think he was closing in for a kill by the look on his face.**

 **"Oh no.Ben doesn't know about this. My brother hasn't noticed.We've been too busy preparing for this meeting.I redecorated my old bedroom into a private room for Chase as a Wedding present to Ben.The room is outfitted with books and toys and a boys bed with drawers.It's filled with bright colors and even has a separate entry way for Chase's puppy."**

 **Everyone in the room stared at Francesca as she turned to smile at Ben.**

 **Jean-Andre leaned over and whispered to Quinn."Mrs. Fraser, have you and your husband ever participated in sexual activity in the living area of your home?"**

 **Before Francesca could turn red with embarassment, Turnbull opened the Inspector's office door and stood back for Grandmere to enter.She was accompanied by the senior attorney in the firm of Glendenning and Glendenning.The smile on her face as she faced Jean-Andre was clearly arctic.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **The door stood open behind Grandmere as she rolled her wheelchair into the room.As she and her lawyer entered the room, Ma Vecchio could be seen in the doorway with her hand clasping the hand of little Chase.Chase looked quickly around the room and spotted his father sitting across the room.He looked up quickly at Mrs. Vecchio and pulled on her hand.Rosa let his hand go and the little boy dashed across the room to fly into Ben's lap.**

 **Everyone in the room turned to look at the two dark, curly heads leaning into each other as Ben folded Chase in a loving hug.Chase clasped his arms tightly around Ben's neck, his little body snuggling as close as he could to Ben's large frame.Chase pulled back and dropped a kiss on Ben's cheek before turning to Franny and smiling at her.**

 **Rosa Vecchio looked around the room and watched quietly as Grandmere and her attorney, Mr. Glendenning, Jr., approach the magistrate sitting at Inspector Thatcher's desk."Your Worship. My name is Charles Glendenning, Jr.I am the senior partner of Glendenning and Glendenning.I sincerely apologize for the tardiness of our arrival at this hearing.But my client, Mrs. Marie Caroline DuRoche was out of town and has only just now returned."**

 **Milard glanced from the child to the old woman in the wheelchair and noted the determined look in the woman's eyes.He nodded graciously to her and settled back in his chair."Apology accepted.Please proceed."**

 **Glendenning smiled and placed his briefcase on Thatcher's desk with great care.Once the briefcase was open, he pulled out two four inch thick files.He handed them both to the magistrate.**

 **"These files contain information pertinent to this case.It had been my client's intent never to have this information revealed but circumstances have made her intent impossible."Mr. Glendenning threw Jean-Andre a look of severe dislike before continued."Before I continue, I would like to request that the minor Chase Metcalf Fraser be removed from the room due to his age.There are matters here that should not be discussed before a minor."**

 **Ben looked up and nodded to Turnbull who had remained at the door.Turnbull approached Chase and Ben and offered his hand to the small boy. "Has your father ever told you that he has an office here?"Turnbull asked with one his more vacuous smiles.**

 **Chase shook his head no and looked back to Ben.Ben smiled at him as he said, "I want you to go with Constable Turnbull.He'll show you my office, I do indeed have one here you know."**

 **Chase surveyed the bevy of adults that were sitting around him and saw only reassurance in their smiles.He climbed dutifully off of his father's lap and put his small hand in Turnbull's.He walked quietly out of Thatcher's office with his hand in Turnbull's but he looked backover his shoulder at Ben as the door closed.**

 **The magistrate picked up the the folders and placed them in front of him."You realize that the amount of documentation you are presenting here could, in fact, delay any decision I might make on this case?"**

 **"Yes, we do.However, I think you will see the first page in the first folder is an outline of the documentation provided in my somewhat large brief.We intend to point out only those points which directly affect the guardianship of Chase Metcalf Fraser."**

 **Milard found the page Glendenning referred to and glanced down it quickly, his eyes stopped here and there as he paused to re-read something.When he finished he directed a glare towards Jean-Andre.**

 **"Mr. Glendenning, I will be pleased to hear any remarks you have that pertain to this custody suit."He waved his hand imperiously, "Please proceed."**

 **"Thank you.My client, Mrs. Marie Caroline Pinset DuRoche has been a client of my firm since her marriage ended with the death of her husband.She and her descendents are the sole beneficiaries of her husbandunder the strict guidelines of his will.Her marriage to Mr. DuRoche was a long if not happy one.There were no children of this marriage.Mr. DuRoche stipulated in his will that certain bequests be made regarding his employees and certain friends.Mr. DuRoche stipulated at that time that at no time, either at his death or in the future were any of the very distant members of his family to profit by or receive any renumeration from his estate.There is a copy of this codicil to Mr. DuRoche's will in my brief.His reasons were plausible and succinct.He was in full control of his faculties and his will has been filed for over 40 years.He in fact created that will at the time of his marriage to one Marie Caroline Pinset.Mr. DuRoche was aware that his wife was the mother of a daughter, one Caroline Pinset who later married Robert Fraser."**

 **Mr. Glendenning paused to glance at Marie DuRoche and Jean-Andre."In his will, Mr. DuRoche specifically granted and named Caroline Pinset as an heir to himself and his wife.This codicil was filed privately and has remained private since Mr. DuRoche's death.It was Mr. DuRoche's request that his wife's biological daughter be recompensed for the loss of the years she could have spent with her mother.Unfortunately Mrs. Fraser died, leaving her only son, Benton Robert Fraser, as her heir.You will see Your Worship that every document has been filed and bares the correct seals."**

 **Jean-Andre leaned over to his attorney and whispered furiously.Whereupon Mr. Quinn rose and objected, "Sir. What does all this have to do with the custody of Chase Metcalf Fraser?"**

 **Mr. Glendenning smiled sharply at Jean-Andre.. "It has every bearing on my case Your Worship.Mrs. DuRoche remained unknown to her daughter and grandson at the request of her husband.She remained faithful to him and was of great service to him in his ill health.She was able to keep in contact with them through private sources.However, she became ill herself about 11 years ago and was unable to continue keeping watch over her grandson, one Benton Robert Fraser. Just before her illness, Mrs. DuRoche was contacted by one Jean-Andre Rochard.He and two of his relatives, both now deceased purported to be close relatives to Mr. DuRoche.She had their credentials checked out and found out that they were indeed the great great nephew and nieces of her husband.She did not then nor has she ever during the entire time since she has known them informed them of her husband's will."Mr. Glendenning walked over to stand behind Grandmere."And for this she is most remorseful.Because if she had let these people know in the beginning that they could never be her heirs, that her husband's will, in fact, disinherited his own blood family for as he put it, throwing him out the door for his private proclivities, then her grandson, Benton Fraser, would not now be in this room, in ill health fighting for the custody of his own son."Glendenning paused, "As to the fitness of Benton Fraser to be the custodian of Chase Metcalf Fraser I now present the court with the written request of the minor's biological mother, one Victoria Claire Metcalf that Benton Fraser is the father of her child and that she commended Chase's care to him and to him only at her death.Ms. Metcalf is deceased.Benton Fraser is and has been an exemplorary officer of the Candandian Mounted Police since he became one of their members.He has many character referrences, who Your Worship, will gladly present themselves in person to this court.Many of these are law enforcement officials and members of the clergy."**

 **Glendenning turned around to face Jean-Andre."And as to the fitness of Constable Fraser's wife to be a mother to the said minor, Chase Metcalf Fraser, I also am prepared to present affadavits as to her goodness and sweetness of character by her parish priest whom I see here in this room, as well as from a very large number of law enforcement officials and friends, as well as clergy.I am also prepared to present two affadavits from Constable Benton Fraser's physicians stating that she is a steadying and beneficial influence in her husband's recovery from his illness.And so Your Worship, we ask that these charges be dropped and custody of Chase Metcalf Fraser remain with his parents, Benton Robert Fraser and his wife, Francesca Vecchio Fraser."**

 **Milard turned in his chair to face Mr. Quinn."I have your list of charges as your client has presented them.In the interest of everyone concerned, I am going to call a recess of this hearing for one hour during which I will read through these exhibits and try to come to a decision."**

 **Everyone one the room held still, Ben seemed frozen to his chair.Now they had to wait.Inspector Thatcher stood and motioned everyone to follow her out into the hall.When the last of the group had entered the hallway, she closed the door quietly behind her.Jean-Andre and his attorney made their way over to the huge windows that looked down on the street.Ben's family and friends moved towards the conference room down the hall.Ben lead the group albeit slowly as he moved on his crutches.**

 **Grandmere and her attorney held off following the large group to the conference room.Inspector Thatcher approached her and offered to accompany them.**

 **"No, my dear.There are a few things I have to say to my nephew over there.In private.Would you please see that we are not disturbed?"Grandmere smiled clearly with her bright blue eyes shinning and her gray hair curling softly about her face.**

 **"Of course."Thatcher left the area quickly and quietly.**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Grandmere moved quickly over to stand by Jean-Andre.She motioned both attorneys to give her some room to talk to Jean-Andre privately.They walked over to the entry area and waited quietly.**

 **"I am sorry Jean-Andre." She began in a whisper.**

 **"Sorry."Jean-Andre smiled tightly."You're not sorry, Aunt.I know I'm not."**

 **"It's a shame your taking that attitude Jean.I never meant to hurt you by keeping my husband's secrets."**

 **"You mean your dirty secrets.I know all about your precious Caroline.I even know who her real father was."He sneered.**

 **"If you had left Ben and his family alone, you would have found I had included you and your cousins in my private will Jean. But you weren't satisfied with the help I gave you.I should have seen that.I know what you've done Jean-Andre.I know every little detail of what you've been up to for the past year."**

 **"Following my business endeavor's have you?"**

 **"No.After Ben's kidnapping, I hired several detectives on the advice of my attorney. Ben's friends have been trying so hard to uncover the mastermind behind all this.But you think you've been too smart for them, don't you.I learned a long time ago that you get others to do your dirty work.I watched you manipulate Victoria and Michelle against each other.I should have done something then.But I couldn't believe you would do those things."**

 **"They deserved every little thing I did to them.They were crazy, both of them.You know that don't you?"**

 **"I have a file Jean-Andre, a very large file.One that is much thicker than the one presented to the magistrate."She smiled a thinly veiled smile of threat.**

 **"What could you possibly have against me old woman?"**

 **"Drop this case, Jean-Andre and get as far from my family as you can."**

 **"And if I don't?"he sneered back at her.**

 **"Then I will turn over to Lieutenant Welsh and the District Attorney's office every piece of incriminating evidence I have on you.I know who helped Michelle by getting the drug.I know who arranged for a group of mercenaries to kidnap Benton.I know who arranged for the second attack on Ben.I know you arranged for that deranged man to get out.If he had succeeded and killed Benton or Francesca, you would be in jail right now."**

 **"Why didn't you do something right away?"**

 **"You were smart enough to contract all of this out of the United States Jean, it would take a long time to bring the evidence to light.But I will do it if you do not immediately do as I say."**

 **"Are you trying to frighten me old woman?"**

 **"You should be frightened, one word from me and my attorney puts things in motion.Do what I say Jean."**

 **"And how do I know you have this information?"**

 **Without hesitation, Grandmere began to recite, "7:30 p.m., July 14 you left your apartment in Toronto and flew by plane to Nova Scotia.You met with a former Major of the Queen's Guard who is now a mercenary available to the highest bidder."**

 **Jean-Andre paled.**

 **"Do you wish me to repeat his name, Jean.I can you know."**

 **Jean-Andre became sickenly white.He marched over to the Inspector's office door and without looking back at Grandmere. He knocked.**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Ben sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the conference room, everyone having deferred it to his use.He was aware of Francesca standing behind him as she looked out the conference room window.He could feel her relaxed attitude as she stood near him.Ray, on the other hand was pacing around the far end of the room, Welsh at his side.The two men whispered back and forth as they walked.Meg sat across from Ben, her eyes riveted on Francesca's back as she too seemed to be looking out the conference room window.Mrs. Vecchio sat in a chair near Ben, her eyes following each step Ray took as he paced next to Welsh.**

 **With a shrug of his shoulders, and a final word to the Lieutentant, Ray wandered back over towards Ben to stand next to Franchesca looking out the window.Lt.Welsh positioned himself in a corner of the conference room with his cell phone to his ear.His voice whispered into the phone in a raspy, gruff tone, "You follow that piece of shit when he leaves and if he soo much as steps on a crack make note of it.And if heaven please, he should do anything at all remotely illegal you arrest him for it."He was silent a moment, "Do it."His eyes blazed for a minute before he turned to look across the room at Ben and Francesca who was now settling into a chair right next to Ben.He noted Ray's nervous stance behind the couple and sighed, "You heard what I said , now move."He closed the cell phone with a sharp click and walked over to sit next to Mrs. Vecchio.**

 **Turnbull looked out into the hall motioned his little charge to follow him.Together they walked over to the conference room door where Turnbull opened the door and took a quick look inside.Chase caught a glimpse of his father and took off running to land plastered against Ben's legs as he hugged his father.Ben pulled Chase up into his lap and into a tight arm clasped hug.The boy put his head next to his fathers and whispered, "I missed you papa.I wanted to be with you."He kissed his father's check and smiled up at him.Francesca smiled and put a sheltering hand on Ben's shoulder as he lifted his head to look down at his son.**

 **Turnbull closed the door and took up sentry stance outside the conference room, his eyes misting over as he thought of Chase clasped against Constable Fraser.**

 **Jean-Andre exited Inspector Thatchters' office with a sharp bang of her door and marched out of the counsulate where he slammed the door shut behind him as moved towrads the pulic sidewalk.He held his shoulders back and head erect, he wasn't defeated yet.They'd all soon learn that he wasn't someone to dismiss so lightly. He walked jauntily to his vehicle and ordered his driver out into traffic.An unmarked squad followed at a sedate pace behind the limo.**

 **Grandmere finished talking to her attorney and he escorted her down the hall to the conference room. Her attorney entered the room behind her and took a spot in the corner of the room.Her small frame shook a bit as she wheeled into the room where she noted her grandson holding his son close.She smiled at the sight of their two, dark-brown curly heads so close together.Her heart warmed even further as she noted how close to Ben Fracesca was positioned..Grandmere also noted the almost wistful look on Inspector Thatcher's face as Meg watched the Ben and his family sitting across from her.Grandmere made her way over to Rosa Vecchio and settled in a spot there where both women could watch and wait with their eyes on their family.**

 **Milard smiled to himself, as a magistrate he was always happy when things settled themselves without downright public legal action.He made a call to his office in Ottawa then rose and with a heartfelt sigh of relief made his way down to the conference room down the hall from Thatcher's office.Constable Turnbull saluted him smartly and and opened the door to admit Milard into the room.**

 **"Sirs, excuse me." Turnbull held the door for Milard and stepped back shutting the door with a smart click behind him.**

 **Milard stood just inside the conference room door watching the small boy held lovingly in his father's arms.He smiled as he could see the small boy trying to snuggle even closer to his parent as they hugged each other.He also noted that Francesca Fraser hadn't heard his entry into the room due to her concentration on her family.He smiled and entered the room with a heavy step.**

 **Every pair of eyes in the room save Chase's fixed on Milard's face as he walked over and sat next to Inspector Thatcher.He smiled at Ben as he sat down and could actually feel the atmosphere lift as he settled into the chair.**

 **"Custody of your son is granted to you and your wife, Constable Fraser.Mr. Rochard recinded his request.Although I must say, after hearing testimony today and seeing the documentation, he would not have won in any case."**

 **Franny shrieked a little and grabbed at Ben's hand that he held out to her.Ben held back tears in his eyes as he sheltered Chase in his right arm, while holding Franny's hand with his left.Ray leaned over and put his hands on Ben's shoulders in a quick clasp of friendship.Mrs. Vecchio shook out her handkerchief and wiped tears from her eyes.Grandmere relaxed visibly in her chair holding her countenance still and serene.**

 **"I have already ordered Ottawa to file my decision and Mr. Rochard's withdrawal from the case.You will have copies of the legal judgement quite soon."Milard looked down at Chase and smiled, "You're aboutthe same age as my own grandson, young man.You're a very handsome little boy."**

 **Chase opened his eyes that were so much like his father's and and stared back at Milard."Does his papa hug him tight too?"Chase asked with all the clarity of a three and a half year old making serious conversation.**

 **"Yes, he does.Every chance he gets."Milard smiled.**

 **"My papa is the best hugger.He's the best everything."Chase said as he hooked his little arm around Ben's neck.**

 **"Out of the mouths of babes."Milard said with a smile."I have no doubt I have made the right decision in this case."He turned to Inspector Thatcher."Will you have someone make arrangements for my driver to pick me up.I'll be returning to Ottawa on the next available flight.Tonight's my grandson's birthday and I promised I would be there."**

 **Thatcher smiled and rose from her chair.In moments she and Turnbull were in her office making the necessry arrangements for Milard to leave Chicago.**

 **"I would like to thank you for acting so quickly on this George." Grandmere said with a sweet smile."I'd like a moment with you if I may before you leave."She rolled her chair towards the door followed by her attorney and Milard.Milard smiled back at the Fraser's and closed the door behind him.**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Rosa Vecchio stood up and approached Ben and Francesca where she stood towering over them as they sat next to each other.Ray crossed his arms leaned back against the window, a huge smile on his face.**

 **Ben was blushing and having a hard time breathing as he held Francesca's hand tightly in his."Ray.Would you mind taking Chase to my office?"**

 **The satisfied smile on Ray's face flew away as he walked around Ben and lifted Chase into his arms."Naw, I wouldn't mind Benny." He held Chase high on his shoulders and walked out of the room with the child giggling.Lieutenant Welsh followed them out and closed the door.**

 **"Your mother about to give it to the Mountie, Vecchio?"Welsh asked sotto voice.**

 **"Ya could say that."Ray smiled.**

 **Rosa looked from one blushing face to the other and noted how tightly clasped their hands were.She also noted the rings on Francesca's fingers and smiled.**

 **"So Benton.Do you plan to make my daughter happy?"**

 **"Yes Mam." Ben could feel the sweat beginning to pour down his back as he sat there with Francesca's mother standing over them.**

 **"Francesca, do you think this marriage will make you happy?"**

 **"Yes, Ma."**

 **"Alright.You both say you will be happy, but do you love each other?"she asked even though she was sure of the answer.She was pleased when she saw them take a look at each other before answering her together.**

 **"We love each other."**

 **Rosa sat down in front of them and smiled."Where were you married?"**

 **Francesca looked down at her feet."Here in the consulate, Ma."She winced as she finished speaking sure her mother was going to take off in Italian, which she did.**

 **Ben and Francesca listened for two minutes while Rosa Vecchio spluttered out every Italian oath and entreaty she could think of with actually swearing.By the time she was finished Ben was redder in the face than his serge dress uniform.**

 **"Who married you?Please don't tell me it wasn't a priest."Rosa said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Francesca brightened, "Father Behan married us here Ma."**

 **Rosa put her hands together in the traditional form of prayer and said a quick thank you prayer.**

 **"You will be married again, in the church.I will speak to the good father and we will arrange this. But since you are already married, we will do this in style.Not so large as I would like, but with style.Benton, when we return home I will expect you to come to me so that we may talk.Is that clear young man?'**

 **"Yes Mam."**

 **"Ma, you have the right now to call me Ma.You are my daughter's husband."She smiled and leaned over and kissed Ben on the cheek.She leaned over and gave Francesca a kiss."I am proud of you bambina."Rosa stood up and put out her hands, "Come, time to go home.Francesca get my grandson and your brother and tell that nice Constable Turnbull to have our car brought around."**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Lieutenant Welsh sat staring at the report in his hands.Forensics reports always bothered him.Detail, either too much of it or not enough.There never seemed to be a happy medium.But this file nagged at him.He just knew that somewhere in all these details, they were missing something.Missing something vital that would put that scum bag Rochard behind bars.He set the file aside and opened his lunch.Another long day in the works.**

 **Downstairs in the forensics lab two women worked side be side within hearing distance of the sound of Mort's singing inside his autopsy lab.He hit a particularly sweet note and the women smiled at each other.**

 **Janice looked up from her microscope and noted Natalie going over more data from another run on the scrapings they had been working on for the last couple of days.**

 **"I just don't see it.There has to be more here more.That note in the wheelchair was found way down in the framework.I know there has to be more than meets the eye here." Janice leaned back and stretched as she took in a deep breath."You get anything new in the report from the Bureau."**

 **Nat dropped her headphones off her ears onto her shoulders and let the sounds of a haunting ballad rise into the room."I know what you mean.Everything we've seen on this case hasn't been simple.This guy always does something on the strange side.She walked over to stand next to Janice.**

 **"Maybe we should start back at the beginning again." Janice leaned back to the microscope."Ya know Nat.This guy uses non-standard chemicals so it's not likely that we'll have an easy time finding anything.Vecchio said we probably won't find any DNA linking this guy either, because he always hires his dirty work done."**

 **"Ok, we found nothing on the medicine vials, nothing on the catheter tube, no prints on the wheel chair, no prints on the note, and no DNA on any of it that matches our suspect."**

 **Nat looked at a page of data and began to smile."Janice, just how far down inside that wheelchair frame did you take scrapings?"**

 **"All the way down to the note.Why?"**

 **"Did you flush the frame?"**

 **"Flush the frame?"**

 **"Yep, did you flush it?"**

 **"No. I just took a standard sampling of scrapings."**

 **"What are you thinking?"**

 **"I'm thinking we missed something and that that chair still might be dangerous.Get Vecchio on the phone will you."**

1.5.6280.31390 


	2. Chrysalis, Part 4 in Phoenix Rising Series

** Chapter 48 **

****

** "Vecchio" Ray said as held his cell phone to his ear.He nodded and then frowned."I can do that.When can you send someone over?""I'll have it by the front door.Thanks Nat."Ray closed the phone and expelled a deep breath.He walked into the living room where his mother sat talking to Ben.  **

****

** Francesca stood in the hallway outside the living room biting her nails as she tried to lean closer to the door and listen in to her mother interrogating Ben.She leaned closer only to hear her mother's voice yell at her to leave the hall.Francesca sighed and backed up into Ray who was coming down the hall behind her. **

****

** Ray grabbed at Franny and gave her a quick hug before stepping around her. **

****

** "Ray, you can't go in there." **

****

** "Why not?" **

****

** "Ma's talking to Ben." **

****

** "You mean Ma's talking at Ben, don't you."Ray said with a smile."Think Ben's getting his big family induction right now."Ray smiled at Franny before stepping nearer to the door. **

****

****

** When they arrived home from the consulate, everyone had taken one look at Ben's tired face and had literally forced him into the chair.Franny had removed his crutches to their bedroom.By the time she returned to the front hall, Chase had raced upstairs and Ben was being interrogated by Ma. **

****

** **

** Ben sat in his dreaded wheelchair, his hands resting nervously on his thighs.He hadn't felt this nervous since his teens. **

****

** Rosa sat back in her chair."I must tell you that your Grandmother and I were not displeased with you and Francesca.But we were disappointed that you didn't wait until we were home to be married."She stared directly into his eyes. **

****

** "Yes, Mam." **

****

** "Ma Ben.You must get used to calling me Ma.Your grandmother said she knew you must have a reason for what you did.Did you?" **

****

** "Yes." **

****

** "A good reason Benton?" **

****

** "Yes." **

****

** "Can you tell me the reason?"she said with a sincere hope that he would answer her with more than one word. **

****

** "No." **

****

** "Benton, use more than yes or no, please." **

****

** With a clearing of his throat and a slight cracking of his neck, Ben answered her."I can't tell you the reason.But I do assure you, it was.a good reason." **

****

** Rosa sat quietly for a moment her eyes wandering over the features of her the young man she thought of as a son.She drew in a deep breath. **

****

** "When will you and Francesca be moving?"  **

****

** Ben's heart constricted when he heard the tears behind her words."We're not moving, Ma.Francesca and I want to be with our family."He watched her eyes light up. **

****

** "Bene, this is news I am happy to hear caro.You are sure?" she smiled. **

****

** "Yes, Ma, we're sure."He smiled back. **

****

** "Have you given thought to children Benton?" Rosa asked bluntly. **

****

** Ben cracked his neck and turned red again and felt the sweat on his back begin to run in long trails down his back. **

****

****

** Ray smiled as he stood in the hallway listening and decided that now was the right time to interrupt."Ma, sorry.I need to speak to Benny.It's important Ma."He said with a pleading look at his mother. **

****

** Rosa stood up and patted Ben on the shoulder as she left the room,"We will finish this talk later caro." **

****

** Ray stood looking down at Ben with a huge smile on his face."She means it you know."  **

****

** Ben slumped in his chair and shook his head before sitting back up and pushing his shoulders back.He looked at Ray's face closely and waited." **

****

** "Benny, about that wheelchair." **

****

****

** Chapter 49 **

****

** Ray seated himself on the sofa across from Ben and rubbed his sweaty palms down his thighs.He watched Ben carefully as he said, "Forensics wants the wheelchair.Nat and Janice think the chair may still be hazardous to your health." **

****

** "I thought they checked it over very thoroughly?" Ben questioned as he wearily climbed out of the chair to fall tiredly onto the sofa next to Ray. **

****

** "They think there might be something they overlooked and they want the chair out of this house, now."Ray stood up and began pushing the chair out into the hall."Someone will be here to pick it up in a few minutes.They'll go over it and return it when they think it's safe." **

****

** "I don't want to see the infernal thing again." Ben spat out as he leaned into the sofa back.He closed his eyes and listened to Ray putting it by the front door. **

****

** Ray returned with a smile on his face, "Hey I heard that remark.Can't say that I blame you either.So Ma's going to plan an official wedding for you and Franny.That outta shut Mrs. Calamari up." **

****

** "Ray, are you gloating." Ben said through narrowly teeth. **

****

** "Oh yea,this is payback.You two should have told me what you were up to ya know." **

****

** "Ray, I'm sorry." **

****

** "That's ok, just let me be the best man at your 'real wedding'." **

****

** "We are married, Ray."Ben gave Ray his full attention."Father Behan assured us that the church would approve the union." **

****

** "Yea, well Ma's friends don't know you were married by Father Behan.I heard her on the phone talking to Mrs. Panelli who is a close friend of a friend of Mrs. Calamari's.The war is on.That doorbell will start ringing soon.And if I were you, I'd hide." **

****

** Ray got up and left the room laughing leaving a totally bewildered Ben sitting upright on the sofa. **

****

****

** Chapter 50 **

****

** Francesca was pulling the covers back on the bed intending to coerce Ben into napping before dinner. She heard Ray walk by laughing as he went into the kitchen.Francesca went to the bedroom door and looked out to see Ray looking back at her from the kitchen door, a huge grin on his face. **

****

** Without hesitation Francesca headed for the kitchen.She moved into the kitchen to hear her mother on the phone with Mrs. Panelli.Francesca's eyes grew large and she gave Ray a dirty look.With a quick turn she ran down the hall to the living room.Ben looked up at as she entered and patted the sofa next to him clearly inviting her to join him.Francesca walked over and sat on the sofa's edge. **

****

** "Ben, you look so tired."She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on the cheek."Why don't you take a nap before dinner?" **

****

** "I'm not that tired," Ben almost whined like a small boy.  **

****

** "A little rest will do you good," she smiled at him."Chase is home and will be expecting a wide awake Dad after dinner." **

****

** Ben gave that comment a little thought and smiled as he leaned over to kiss her."You do know me, don't you?" **

****

** "I sure do."She smiled."Come on, lean on me and I'll help you down the hall." **

****

** Francesca stood up and helped Ben to a somewhat steady standing postion.He drapped one arm over her small shoulders and kissed her again.One slow step at a time, they made their way out of the living room.It took some time, but they made it to their room and closed the door behind them just as the doorbell rang. **

****

** "Francesca, shouldn't you go get that, you're the closest." **

****

** "Na, let Ray do it." She giggled."Serves him right too." **

****

****

** Ray ran down the hall and quickly glanced into the living room to notice that it was empty.He rolled his eyes in disgust and turned to answer the door expecting to find a fellow officer.When Ray answered the door, Mrs. Panelli's neighbor, Mrs. Calivechi was at the door. **

****

** "Hi Ray.It's been a long time since I've seen you.Is your mother home?" **

****

** Ray welcomed the lady in and yelled at the top of his voice, "Ma, it's Mrs. Calavechi." He turned to the woman next to him and politely showed her into the living room.Before he even had a chance to offer her a chair, his mother was rounding the doorway and gushing voluable Italian at her friend.The two women sighed and looked happily at Ray. **

****

** "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one just got married." **

****

** Chapter 51 **

****

** Chase sat on his new bed in his new room awed by what Francesca had done for him.On the floor next to his Captain's bed with it's colorfully painted drawers was a beautiful wooden doghouse style bed for his puppy.Francesca had had the room painted bright yellow and curtains that had images of the Canadian Flag hung at the window.The dresser matched his bed and was painted in red and white.The floor was covered with a wonderful flat rug he could run his toy cars over.His comforter was white in background with images of crayons all over it.The wall paper that ran around the room at the same height as his mattress was filled with crayons and scissors and glue sticks and letters of the alphabet.Even his blinds were colorful as each slat was a different color of the rainbow. **

****

** Chase leaned back and looked at the dingy looking ceiling.Curiousity got the better of him and he ran over to turn out his bedroom light as he remembered something his papa had told him.The ceilling lite up the darkened room with stars and the moon on it.Each star glowing brightly above the little boy.Chase climbed up on his bed using the four stepped stool Francesca had provided for him and lay on his bed clasping his hands behind his head.He heard whining at his door and looked over to see Dief sticking his head in through a pet door.Dief clambored in and turned to wait for the puppy to follow.The two animals wandered the room a bit then lay down next to the bed with their heads on their paws.Chase climbed back up on his bed and lay down again.He watched the stars above him until he fell asleep.He was home. **

****

** Chapter 52 **

****

** Ray sat politely in his favorite chair in the living room as his mother and Mrs. Calivechi gossiped in Italian.The doorbell rang and Ray answered it expecting once again to see someone from his office.Disappointment rose again.This time it was Mrs. Panelli, Mrs. Vivaldi and Mrs. Calamari at the door.As they stepped into the foyer, Mrs. Calamari gave sad glances at Ben's wheelchair.She sighed dramatically and followed the other women into the living room. **

****

** Ray took this as his chance to disappear.He ran up the steps to his bedroom and flopped on his bed.He picked up the phone on his nightstand and dialed Bree's number.He smiled when she answered the phone."Hello Bree." He whispered quietly.She answered him with words that sounded like she was smiling and his heart melted all over again. **

****

****

** Ben lay on their new bed, shoes off and a light blanket thrown over him.Everytime he started to drift off to sleep the doorbell would ring again.He cringed at the thought that he might have been caught in the living room by what Francesca called the Gossip Detail.He looked around the room that Francesca had hurriedly but lovingly redone for them.He loved the deep prussian blue rug she had chosen as well as the more muted eggshell color on the walls.She had chosen a lovely wallpaper border that just about matched their curtains Grandmere had hung in the room when he came to live there. **

****

** Their bed was solid medium oak and so was the matching armoir and dresser.A short oak cabinet held all of Ben's hand weights and small exercise equipment.Francesca had replaced the small table in the corner that Chase used with a slightly larger one that could seat 4 comfortably.The long empty spot on the north wall was where their large computer unit would sit.When unused it would simply look like another armoir, but once the doors were opened and the side credenza pulled out both of their computers would be visible and usable.That would arrive soon and then Ben and Ray would see to it that the house was wired from top to bottom for their own networking setup.  **

****

** Ben tried rolling over and lying in a different position, one where he could look out the window at the fall light diming it's way across the late afternoon sky.He was soon sleeping peacefully, his hand on Francesca's empty pillow. **

****

** Franny listened quietly outside the living room entry and sighed."Damn," she thought, "That old Mrs. Calamari was really trying to cause trouble."Francecsca could hear the enjoyment dribbling on the edges of the woman's words as she hinted at the scene of Francesca climbing all over Ben in Ray's car after church.Franny was just about to march in and stand up for herself when she heard her mother break into English. **

****

** "Ah, such a nice couple they make.So good for each other.Father Behan assures me that he was happy to marry them on Canadian soil.Some Canadian thing, I don't know.But Father Behan said that the ceremony was quite lovely and simple.Benton has a small son you know.The boy is such a delight.Benton is so proud of his little boy. You should see them, so alike.The boy will be a heart breaker when he grows up." Rosa Vecchio took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. **

****

** Francesca turned around and began creaping down the hall.She giggled to herself.She looked up as she neared her room and noticed Grandmere bearing down on her in her wheelchair.The old lady stopped Francesca with a soft wave of her hand. **

****

** "Do I hear voices in the living room, Francesca?"the frail old voice asked clearly. **

****

** "Oh yea, It's the Gossip Brigade."Franscesca licked her lips and cast a glance back over her shoulder."One of the old biddies saw me kissing Ben in the backseat of Ray's RIV after church Sunday."Francesca's lovely Italian complexion turned just the tiniest shade of pink."We weren't doing anything wrong.Ray was driving the car and Bree was in the front seat.You'd think we had big, red letterF's on our chests as fornicators or something. We were already married for pete's sake." **

****

** Grandmere took Francesca's hand and held it tightly in her own."My dear.Don't let old dried up gossips bother you."She smiled, "Go in and take care of that grandson of mine.I am quite proud of you both and will tell Benton so too." **

****

** Franny leaned over and kissed the old woman's cheek, "Thank you Grandmere."  **

****

** "Well get on with you.You won't want to be anywhere near that living room for awhile." **

****

** Franny opened her bedroom door and stepped inside quietly.She turned back with a huge smirk on her face as she stuck her head out and watched Grandmere regally wheeling her chair down the hall towards the living room. **

****

** Chapter 53 **

****

** Grandmere entered the living room with a welcoming smile to Rosa's guests.She settled her chair in the doorway, completely blocking any angle of retreat the ladies might hope to seek. **

****

** Rosa's eyes twinkled at Grandmere as she bowed her head in acknowledgment of Marie's presence."Marie, let me introduce you to some of the ladies of the neighborhood." Rosa indicated each lady by name and gave special accenting to Mrs. Calamari's name as that woman ran her eyes over Grandmere from top to bottom and settled on Grandmere's wheelchair. **

****

** Grandmere pulled her lap blanket up over her legs and smiled. "When one is old, one takes what warmth one can get."She fidgeted with the blanket's edge."Warmth and love are so important at any age.Don't you agree?" **

****

** Rosa smiled and looked sidways towards Mrs. Calamari, "One needs both all ones life." She sighed. **

****

** "My grandson is so lucky to have found both with your Francesca.I was so worried about him while he was so desperately ill.But after watching Francesca take care of him and little Chase, I have no doubt in my mind that their's is a love that will last." **

****

** Mrs. Calamari looked sneakily at Grandmere's wheelchair."Will the poor boy be able to take care of a family?I mean,"she had the good grace to look a little discomfited."Won't they want more children, surely Francesca will want one of her own." **

****

** Rosa Vecchio knew just where the spiteful woman was going and retorted with a great deal of vehemance."Francesca has always loved children.She is so good with Maria's. And Benton's little Chase just adores her.I doubt the nursery will remain empty." **

****

****

** Chase woke up from his short nap and hopped down from his bed.Dief and his puppy pulled themselves up and trotted to the his door.With one stretch and a quick little yawn Chase opened his door and headed for the stairs.Dief and the puppy raced down stairs and headed for the kitchen.Chase took one step at time as he carefully made his way down the staircase.As he stepped into the foyer and trailed one hand down the newl post, he heard Grandma Rosa talking in the living room and he heard his own name.On tiptoe the little boy snuck up behind Grandmere's chair. **

****

** Rosa Vecchio saw the little curly head hiding behind Marie's chair and smiled."Chase come here dear.I want you to meet some of my friends caro." **

****

** Marie turned in her chair and extended her frail hand out to Chase who took the hand willingly and leaned against the arm of her chair.Marie relaxed in her chair and watched Chase as he stood sleepily next to her.  **

****

** "Hello." Chase yawned. **

****

** All the ladies smiled as they took in his delightful looks and sleepiness.His curly hair was fluffed up and his clothing pleasingly toddler wrinkled.He turned his wonderfully blue eyes towards Mrs. Vecchio and smiled.Without saying a word to any of the ladies, it was clear that Chase had won their hearts.Even Mrs. Calamari loosed up a bit under his guileless smile. **

****

** "Grandma Rosa.Is it all right if I let Dief and puppy out?"the small boy asked. **

****

** Rosa smiled, "You may let the animals out in the yard, but you must stay inside." **

****

** "OK,"Chase turned to tiptoe out of the room. **

****

** "Chase caro, why are you tiptoeing?" Rosa asked. **

****

** "Tiptoeing's fun." He replied with a mischievious smile."Papa says you got to be real quiet when you're tracking, specially when there's lots of other animals around. I'm practicing "He ran his beautiful eyes around the room before turning to continue his silent tiptoeing down the hall. **

****

** "That boy will be a handfull," Mrs. Calamari stated flately. **

****

** Rosa and Marie traded mirthful glances before resuming polite conversation with their visitors. **

****

****

** Chapter 54 **

****

** Mrs. Calamari sat rigidly in her chair, her back as primly erect as she could possibly get it.Her sharp, beady eyes rested in a quiet look at her hands, but her mind ran like a raging mountain stream.She wanted something on that Vecchio girl.She was determined to get it.Looking up with a demure expression that entirely belied her real intent, she smiled at Rosa Vecchio."I suppose now that they are married, they'll be leaving you."She watched Rosa's face hoping to see her proud smile fade. **

****

** "Oh no.Benton and Francesca have decided that they want to live with family.So for now they are staying with us.I am so happy.I love little Chase and don't know what I would do without his sunny little face."Rosa beamed her happiness through her sparkling eyes. **

****

** "Oh my." Mrs. Calamari said sorrowfully."You mean they can't afford to move out?" **

****

** Rosa and Grandmere laughed outright."They could live anywhere they should chose."Rosa said with great pride."Francesca has saved quite a bit of a nest egg as has Benton.They are both wise with their money." **

****

** Grandemere nodded, "Benton has no need to worry for money.He has lived a solitary life most of his adult life.I'm sure he can provide more than adequately for his family.Family is important to Benton.He is a grandson any grandmother would adore." **

****

** Rosa and Grandmere smiled at each other.Mrs. Calamari didn't need to know that Benton and Chase were Grandmere's heirs or that Ben and Ray were now co-owners of the Vecchio home.So Rosa just smiled and turned the subject back to Chase."Chase is such a bright little boy.He is full of life." **

****

** The ladies settled into a conversion about grandchildren in general.It was another half an hour before the first of the visitors began to leave.Unfortunately, Huey arrived to pick up the wheelchair at the same time Mrs. Calamari was leaving.She certainly perked up her ears as she passed him putting the chair in the trunk of his squad.Now what kind of danger could there be in a wheelchair she mused as she mulled over the words the detective had mumbled under his breath as he lifted the chair as if it were a fine piece of china. **

****

** Chase watched Dief and his puppy playing about the yard.He missed Maria's children, they wouldn't be home until Saturday morning.He wondered how many hours that would be as he climbed down off the kitchen chair he had used to peer out the window on the door.Papa was home.Maybe he could ask him. **

****

** Francesca was sitting in the dark in the huge, comfy, overstuffed chair she and Ben liked.The curtains were open just the tiniest bit and threw just enough light into the room for her to watch Ben sleeping.The stitches on her side itched as she remembered that she had an appointment on Saturday morning to have them removed.The events of the past week rushed through her mind like a raging torrent of visions.Her fingers gripped the arm of the chair tightly as she thought about what could have happened during Mannerly's attack.She knew in her heart that Ray would have taken Chase into his life like his own son if anything had happened.She marveled at how right Ben had been to set all those legal motions into action.Their marriage, the adoption papers, even Ray's guardianship papers were on file in Ottawa now.Their family should be safe.God she hoped they were safe. **

****

** She lay her head back against the chair's back and almost drifted to sleep herself.The teeniest creaking sound woke her before her eyes closed in sleep.She looked towards the door to see the pet door she had had installed for Dief opening and a little hand reaching inside.She watched with laughter filled eyes as the first chubby hand was joined by the second and a curly head followed.Chase looked up as he crawled in through the opening and softly giggled.He stopped short when he realized the room was in darkness.Quickly he began to exit the room, the same way he came into it. **

****

** "Shhh Chase."Francesca whispered."Come here darling.I'm over here in the big chair by the window. **

****

** Chase stopped and looked back and was able to make out the dark figure sitting in the chair.He stood up slowly and tiptoed over to Francesca.She put out her arms and invited him to climb up onto her lap. **

****

** "Shhh." She put her mouth near his ear."Your Papa is sleeping." **

****

** Chase nodded his curly little head and leaned against Francesca as the two of them watched the sleeping man.Chase yawned and cuddled closer to Francesca.In minutes they were both asleep. **

****

** Ben stretched and let his head relax against his pillow.His heart felt full and warm at the sight of Chase climbing up into Francesca's lap.He watched the two through sleep slighted eyes for a moment before he feel back into sleeps arms. **

****

** Chapter 55 **

****

** Waking up in a chair is never an easy feeling Francesca thought, then realized that Chase was still sleeping in her arms.She looked down at his curly head and thought with wonder how much Chase was like his father.She loved that they were so similar, though she knew Ray sometimes wondered what characteristics of Victoria's would turn up in the little boy. Francesca wasn't worried about that at all.She might hate Victoria for what she had done to Ben and her brother, but somehow deep inside her Francesca couldn't believe that Victoria had been born bad.A child this beautiful was a child of love and Francesca was certain that when Chase was created Victoria had loved Benton fully.She knew Victoria had even taken legal steps to make sure Ben wouldn't have a hard time claiming his son.For that Francesca was grateful she thought as she yawned and fell back asleep. **

****

** Bob Fraser leaned against the far wall near the bed where Ben slept.His eyes crinkled in a smile as he watched his son sleeping.Bob reached out and put his hand on the pillow next to Ben's head."You've done better than I thought you would son.I'm proud of you." **

****

** Pulling his hand back he moved across the room to be closer to the sleeping forms in the chair.He ran his hand over Chase's curly hair and smiled deeply at Francesca."Boys got a stought heart.Good as any Fraser's."Bob turned back to the sleeping form of his son."Told you this girl was sturdy.She's pluck to the backbone.Proud to call her my daughter-in-law.Yes sir, proud." **

****

** A shadow crossed the room drawing Bob's attention away from the sleepers in the chair.His face turned gray as he watched the small, curly headed woman approach."God, woman, haven't you done enough." He rasped out in a husky whisper. **

****

** The woman stood against the wall on the opposite side of the sleeper's chair from Bob Fraser. Her small form huddled within it's own crossed arms.There was a beautiful smile on her lips as she softly ran her hand over the little boy's hair."Isn't he perfect?Don't you think he's perfect?"She turned sad, haunting eyes towards Bob."I'd have given anything to be with him while he grew up, anything." **

****

** Bob Fraser took in the woman's sadness and knew she was one who might wander the earth entombed in her own guilt.He didn't envy her that, no he didn't."Yes, he is perfect.No thanks to you woman."Bob Fraser drew himself up and stood almost at attention as he watched her eyes tear."He's got a lot of Ben in him.That'll keep him on the right track.And Francesca will love him and hold him.He won't be as needy as Ben was when he met you.No sir, Ben and Francesca will see to that." **

****

** "Don't you think I wish things, I mean, I had been different.Don't you?"She glanced over at the man sleeping in the bed."I admit I wasn't good for Ben.But Chase.For Chase I did my best." **

****

** "I can see that."Bob Fraser nodded in acknowledgment."But don't think it isn't going to be hard on Ben telling Chase about you.That's going to kill Ben and Francesca, you know that." **

****

** She put her hand out in suplication towards Bob, tears coursing down her small face. "I know.I'm glad Ben found Francesca.He needs someone like her.Someone to hug him and hold him and demand nothing.I couldn't do that."She turned away towards the window."All I was ever taught about love was how to use it get what you want.My mother married four times and each time she married, she got more of what she wanted:money."She turned back to Bob, "When we first met you know, I did love him.I was surprised when he tracked me through the snow.I couldn't believe he kept coming like that, like a dog after a bone.But when we were being buried in that snow, he kept me alive, warmed me.It was so dark under that covering and so awfully cold.He tried so hard to protect me.When he faultered, I never hesitated.I did one the few selfless things I've ever done."She sank back a little."Somehow I remembered this poem, it seemed to keep him awake and even when I wasn't sure he was awake, I knew he heard me.We lay there in that darkness with the snow falling about us.We were huddled in the tininest of spaces, the air between us thick with the cold.But I repeated the poem and repeated the poem, until I hardly realized I was saying it almost without effort.I couldn't begin to tell you how many times I repeated that poem.But I knew Ben hung on each word.His cold body lay almost over mine, he was giving me every bit of warmth he could even as he sank into unconsciousness."She raised her head with pride."So I kept talking until finally the snow began to break and a new morning sun broke out over us.If it had taken any longer for the snow to stop, we wouldn't be have survived." **

****

** "You were both young.The young have a way of surviving." **

****

** "We were so very tired and hungry.But we made our way back to Ben's lost supplies."She got a far away look in her eyes and turned away from Bob, "When he turned me in, I lost faith.I couldn't believe it was meant to end that way.It wasn't long after I was in prison that I learned to hate Ben.I learned to hate with a kind of love/hate that only exists for survival.When I was released 10 years later, all I could think of was the plan I had to make him pay.I wanted him to pay. Then when I saw him again, I still hated him, but the love started to come back too.It was so easy to control him, love guided him like steel chain to do whatever I wanted." **

****

** "I know that whole story.I was there when you weren'tYou left him a wreck.I think he would have killed himself over you.You left other's to put him back together again.You can't have loved him that much." **

****

** "I couldn't go back to prison.I couldn't.Part of me died when I saw him fall from the train.But I couldn't go back right away and by the time I did, I knew Chase was on the way.I wasn't about to have our son born in prison.No way." **

****

** Bob's features relaxed a bit, "That I can understand.Ben would understand it too." **

****

** "Chase is the one really good thing I did with my life." **

****

** "I thank you for Chase.But I'll never forgive what you did to Ben."Bob Fraser's eyes watered and turned steely as he held his own tears back."I'm not going to ask you, I'm going to tell you.Stay away from Ben.If you ever loved Ben at all, stay away from him.He deserves to be happy now." **

****

** "I know.I won't interfere.Chase knows I come sometimes, but I don't talk to him.I never will." **

****

** Bob Fraser looked her directly in the eyes."I'll guard the boy for as long as I can and I won't interfere in your visits. But stay away from Ben." **

****

** She smiled sadly and faded away into the shadows.Bob Fraser turned to his son's sleeping form and smiled when he was sure Ben was still sleeping deeply.He tookup his silent guard position in the far corner of the room and determined to remain unseen for a bit. **

****

****

** Chapter 56 **

****

** Ben slowly woke up and slid around on the bed to stretch his body.He sat up slowly and turned on the light on the table beside the bed.He smiled as he watched Francesca and Chase slowly begin to move in their sleeping positions in their chair. **

****

** "Hey you two, wake up." Ben said softly and put his legs down over the side of the bed.He began exercising his ankles and legs by swinging them and doing ankle circles as his feet dangled almost to the floor. **

****

** Francesca opened her eyes to see Ben concentrating on getting the blood circulating in his legs.She smiled warmly and hugged Chase a little closer to her chest.The boy began to wake up and yawned.He leaned back far enough to kiss Francesca on the cheek. "Oh just likeyour father," Francesca said with a giggle."You both know how to butter me up." **

****

** Chase swung his little eyes around the room, "Where's your old bed papa?Didn't you like it?" **

****

** Francesca set the boy down and rose out of her chair.She stood and used a stretching gesture to hide the fact that she was questioning Ben with eyes.He nodded and patted the bed beside him.Chase dashed over and climbed up to hug Ben.Francesca wandered over slowly and settled next to Chase.  **

****

** Ben took in a deep breath and rubbed his left hand over his face.Ben's wedding ring caught Chase's eye and the little boy put his hand out to touch it."Papa?" **

****

** "We have a special surprise for you Chase." Ben started quietly."You like Francesca don't you?" **

****

** Chase's curly head nodded so hard the curls bounced and fluffed."Aunt Franny is my best friend." **

****

** Francesca's head drooped as she listened and she felt tears beginning to prick her eyes.But she said nothing and sat very still. **

****

** Ben smiled at Chase and leaned over and picked up Francesca's left hand where her wedding rings shown in the lamp light.Chase sat up straighter, his legs wiggling and his whole body convulsed with excitement."Chase, your Aunt Franny and I are married now.Do you know what that means?" **

****

** Chase fell back on the bed giggling and waving his little feet in the air.When he noticed his father sitting stricken on the side of the bed, the boy sat up and smiled."I heard Grandmere and Grandma Rosa on the airplane.You and Franny are married.Grandmere said she was happy I have two parents now. They thought I was sleeping."The boy leaned back to Francesca and flung his little pudgy arms around her neck."Can I call you Mom?"His little eyes watched her face carefully."I won't if you don't want me to."He said sadly. **

****

** Francesca and Ben exchanged looks over the boys head.Franny smiled down at Chase, "You can call me anything you like." **

****

** Chase pulled out of Franny's arms and jumped up and stood on the bed.He started jumping up and down on the bed."I have a Mommy." He yelled at the top of his voice. **

****

** Ray heard the commotion in Ben and Franny's room as he walked down the hall.He knocked lightly on the door and stuck his head inside.Chase was whooping it up as he bounced around the bed with Ben and Francesca watching him with dumbfounded looks on their faces.Smiling Ray walked into the room and leaned over and grabbed the bouncing child in mid-air."I take you like the good news kid." **

****

** "Uncle Ray.Francesca is my Mom now.Did you see my new room?I have lots of cool things in my new room.Did you see it yet Uncle Ray?Did you?"Chase wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and smiled back at Francesca."Mom, can I show Uncle Ray my new room?" **

****

** Ben nodded happily as Francesca laughed and said, "You sure can tiger.Haul him up there and give him the 5 cent tour." **

****

** Ray moved in quick circle, "Let's leave your folks alone for a bit, um.Just what's in that room of yours?"Ray and Chase left the room with Chase giggling and whispering in Ray's ear. **

****

** "Yes, Mom.Just what did you do that room?"Ben said with a sly smile as he pulled Francesca close and started kissing until she was breathless.  **

****

** Chapter 57 **

****

** Francesca felt herself melting into Ben's arms like a lovesick teenager.His mouth followed hers as he gently lowered them down on the bed.Francesca wrapped her thin arms around his neck and held on as they rolled around on the bed.She gasped for breath when he began kissing her neck in place of her quickly thickening lips. **

****

** "Wait, wait."She managed to gasp as Ben began to remove her top agonizing inch by agonizing inch.She pulled in a deep breath."We're not alone in the house anymore.Let me lock the doors."Ben fell onto his back breathing heavily and nodded his head.Francesca left the bed in one bound and turned the key in the lock and leaned over to push a tab on the pet door.She giggled and ran back to the bed where Ben had quickly thrown off his clothes and was waiting for her under the comforter. **

****

** Francesca smiled lazily down at her husband and noted his flushed face and damp curly hair.It thrilled her to know that she could do that to him so quickly.His lovely eyes were hooded and begging her to join him.He lifted the comforter's edge and beckoned her. **

****

** She shook her head and began to slowly undo the fastenings on her top before she let it fall to the floor at her feet.She leaned to one side and cocked her head at him as she unbuttoned and slowly let the zipper on her slacks down before leaning over to remove first one loafer then the other.She wiggled her rear a little as she leaned over to pull her stockings off.Taking a deep breath she stood up and slowly pushed her slacks off her hips until they too lay in a heap at her feet.She put one knee on the bed and balanced herself as she undid the front hook fastenings of her sport bra all the while keeping her eyes glued to Ben's face.His smile of appreciation was complete when the bra joined the rest of her clothing on the floor.He snaked his right hand up and grabbed at her hand.He pulled her off balance and down onto the bed next to him. **

****

** Francesca loved the way Ben's fingers shook whenever his hands roamed her body.They made his touch seem feathery and light.She let him move his hands over her in his own slow, methodical way and reveled in the feel of their burning trail.When his lips moved into range, she targeted them and captured them with her own and held him tightly to her with her arms entwined behind his head.Ben moved his body in closer to hers and wrapped his left leg over her hips and ran his foot up and down the back or her thigh right to her knees where she always seemed to melt into a limp rag at his touch. **

****

** His tongue followed hers back and forth between their lips as they sought to make their mouths one.His whole body shook slightly as he began tracing his fingers along the waistband of her underpants.Francesca ran her hands down his back until she encountered his boxer shorts.Oh how she loved to remove those, as slowly and erotically as she could.They laughed together as their fingers began pushing the undergarments off of each other. **

****

** "One thought, one mind."Ben whispered into her ear."Chesca, my Chesca." **

****

** Their bodies rocked back and forth for several minutes while the offending undergarments were removed to be eventually flung haphazardlyto the pile on the floor.Francesca ran her hands over Ben's back and shoulders holding him close to her.Ben pulled her almost painfully closer to his torso as he continued to kiss and suck her lips, her mouth and chin.Franny loved to kiss his shoulders as he held her close.She nipped and licked him and knew she was driving him wilder when his whole body seemed to be entering that pre-convulsant stage prior to joining their two bodies.Francesca smiled and lowered her head until her mouth was in reach of his beautiful, male nipples.She found one with her lips and circled the brown puckered area with her tongue.Ben grabbed at her and laughed as he used his hands to pull her hips closer to his.He buried his head in her lovely hair and pulled her closer again.Francesca sucked and licked the skin on his chest as he moved one of hands between her thighs.With a harsh almost groaning sound, Ben pushed her legs apart and rolled over her as he sank his hips firmly against hers.He pulled himself up and down along her hip area a moment before claiming her lips again with his own.As he took possession of her tongue he took possession of her and together they writhed and held tightly to their bond.Again and again Ben claimed ownership of her tongue and mouth as his hips moved firmly into hers.Chesca, I love you, he thought as he heard her gasp out his name around his receeding tongue. **

****

** Francesca tried to breath as she felt every blood cell in her body exploding with the need for oxygen.She gulped in huge mouthfuls of air before continuing the attack on Ben's lips.She'd never felt that her eyes were rolling back in her head before during a sexual encounter, but this time she thought she was literally going to faint so strong were the feelings Ben was arousing within her as they made love with complete abandon on their new marriage bed.Her last coherent thought before she rode high on a wave of plunging movement from Ben was that romance novels didn't begin in their fantasy world to compete with what she had found in loving Ben, her own sweet Ben. **

****

** Ben strained his body against Francesca's and held her tightly as he kissed her before collapsing against her with laugher and love.They stared into each other's eyes.Francescsa ran her hand lightly over his sweaty brow."There are no words." She said and kissed him again before snuggling up against him.They fell asleep together, their foreheads touching, their bodies tired and repleat. **

****

** Chapter 58 **

****

** Ray watched the small boy open his new bedroom door with pride and smiled as Chase beckoned him inside.It wasn't often that Francesca did something to take Ray's breath away but she had certainly succeeded here.Chase ran from one spot in his room to another showing Ray all that Francesca had set up for him.Pride filled the young boy's eyes as he finally stood in the middle of the room and asked his Uncle what he thought of the room. **

****

** Speechlessly Ray let his eyes move around the room.She hadn't just accomplished a change in furniture.She'd made a small boy's dream world in here.Ray moved around the room fingering the toys, the curtains and the wallpaper.He turned around to look at Chase and gave the boy a goofy grin."Wow, Chase.This is some room." **

****

** Chase laughed and said, "Uncle Ray, lie down on my bed."Ray gave the boy a puzzled look."Please Uncle Ray." **

****

** With a reluctant smile Ray sat on the bed and lay back.Chase said, "Close your eyes."Ray closed them and heard the light switch turn off and then Chase's weight added to the bed. **

****

** "Open them."Chase watched Ray's eyes open and take in the night sky overhead that Franny had created with self-illuminating stick ons."Do you like it Uncle Ray?My Mom did it for me." **

****

** "Yes, Chase. I like it.I like it very much." **

****

** "You can come in when you want Uncle Ray.I'll share my stars with you." **

****

** "You will.That's great Chase."Ray looked around the room realizing he had underestimated Franny again. **

****

****

** Chapter 59 **

****

** Chase and Ray bounced down the stairs, the boy riding on his Uncle Ray's shoulders.When they hit the ground floor, Chase clambered down and took off running down the hallway.Ray could smell the wonderful smells of his mother's cooking and ambled down the hall after Chase.The little boy stood with puzzled look on his face and his hand on the doorknob of his parent's room. **

****

** Ray knelt down next to him and took in the curious look on Chase's face."Door's locked hmm?" Ray smiled."That's one of the things parents do ya know.Sometimes they want to be alone and do, a ..., parent type things." **

****

** "What's parent type things, Uncle Ray?" the small boy looked at the door longingly. **

****

** Ray searched his brain for something to say and knew he better hit on the right thing or Franny and Ben would kill him.'Well, they talk.They talk about private parent type stuff." **

****

** Chase looked doubtfully at Ray."What's 'private'?"Chase asked with that innocence of toddlerhood. **

****

** "Private can mean lots of things Chase.I think in this case it means your Mom and Papa want to talk.They want to talk to each other without anyone else around."Ray watched as the little boy's eyes looked down at the floor."But ya know, that doesn't mean they love any of us different cause they want to be alone.It just means that once in a while they'll lock that door and be just the two of them for a little bit." **

****

** Chase cocked his head, "Aunt Michelle used to go in and lock papa's room.Is that the same thing?"His clear little blue-gray eyes so like his father's bore into Ray's heart as Ray frantically sought an answer to the question." **

****

** Ray looked down at his feet, "Ave Maria, God grant me the right words." He thought.He felt Chase's little hand on his. **

****

** "Uncle Ray?" **

****

** "No, it wasn't the same Chase.Your papa was sick (God forgive me he thought), remember?Your Aunt Michelle and your papa weren't married like he and Franny are married. Franny and your papa live together in your papa's room now. Your papa doesn't need so much help anymore.(God, that is the truth. Ray prayed for forgiveness)  **

****

** "If he's better, why do he and Mom live in the same room now?" Chase questioned with eyes that seemed to be peering at Ray through a microscope lens. **

****

** "When people are married, they live in the same room, like Aunt Maria and Uncle Tony.Your Papa and your Mom will explain it to you later. OK. **

****

** "OK, Uncle Ray.Papa is going to well soon isn't he?" **

****

** He' much better now, isn't he?" Ray sighed in relief at the change of subject. **

****

** "Yep, papa plays with me and reads to me all the time.He said he'll be able to run and play ball with me soon." **

****

** "Yes, he will."Ray smiled, "He's working very hard to be able to do those things with you." **

****

** "I know, he loves me.I love him too." **

****

** "Hey, are Dief and that pup of yours still outside?" Ray said keeping the subject changed. **

****

** Chase's eyes got large and he yelled "ooops.I better go let them in to the kitchen." **

****

** "Yep, you better do that."Ray sighed in relief as he watched the small boy race down the hallway.He stood up and looked at Ben and Franny's locked door."Oh boy, Fraser," he thought, "that kid of yours is going start asking questions." **

****

****

** Chapter 60 **

****

** Dinner had been a jovial adventure for Benny and Franny.Chase sat between them, keeping up a running chatter about his adventures in Disney World.He spoke of each ride he had ridden as if that one was his favorite. Grandmere and Rosa watched the new family with proud eyes as they ate their meal.Ray ate slowly thinking of all the questions that a small boy like Chase could come up with.He was embarrassed just trying to anticipate some of those questions.He didn't even Ben and Francesca one bit. **

****

** When the meal was over, Chase yawned and his head drooped a bit.Franny smiled and gathered the small boy into he arms."Come on champ, time for you to go to bed." **

****

** Chase leaned over and hugged his father then let Franny carry him out of the room with his head on her shoulder.Ben watched them leave with the saddest look Ray had ever seen on his face. **

****

** "What's the matter, Benny?" Ray asked as his mother and Grandmere cleared the table. **

****

** "I can't go up there yet.I can't put my own son to bed."Ben's voice had a catch in it the likes of which Ray knew meant Ben's heart was totally breaking. **

****

** Ray stood up and said, "I can solve this ya know." **

****

** Ben gave him a puzzled look."I don't see what you can do Ray.I obviously can't climb those stairs yet." **

****

** "No, but I can.Fireman or piggyback, your choice compadre." **

****

** "Ray, you can't." **

****

** "Hey, if I can haul you all through the woods after that stupid plane crash, I can carry you up those stairs."Ray stood back and looked down at Ben."You chose or I do." **

****

****

** Chapter 61 **

****

** Ben's face took on that sulking look Ray just hated.He knew he now had a fight on his hands and that one independent Mountie was going to give him trouble.He moved back and forth on his feet as he gazed down at the man that he was sure was the most stubborn man in the world, his brother-in-law.Ray heard the soft jingle of the cuffs he kept in his pocket and felt the case that held his badge.Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he hadn't put the tools of his trade away when he came home. **

****

** Ray glanced at his mother and Grandmere and made sure his voice was loud enough to get their attention as he spoke."OK, standup.Give me any trouble and I'll show you my badge and make it legal." **

****

** "Ray, it's not illegal to refuse to be carried up stairs." Ben said with perfect logic and a most interested expression on his face. **

****

** "Yea, well I'll think of something.Now stand up.Which is it gonna be:fireman carry or piggyback?" **

****

** "I can't let you do that Ray." **

****

** "You let me haul you all over that forest after the plane crash and now I'm gonna hurt myself.That's it, my choice."Ray smiled and pulled Ben to his feet in one swift grab of the shirt.Ben didn't even get a chance to protest as Ray leaned his shoulder into Ben's stomach and hauled him quickly up onto his shoulder.  **

****

** Rosa and Grandmere laughed as they watched Ray carrying an indignant Mountie over his shoulder.The last words they heard were from Ray as the two disappeared from sight were:"Any more lip from you and I swear I'll spank your sulking rear." **

****

** "Ray, you wouldn't?" **

****

** "Keep talking and find out."Ray put his hand on the newel post and took the first step up to the 2nd floor.Ray smiled and took the next step and the next before laughing and almost dancing up the fourth step."This is a hell of lot easier than carrying you through those woods." **

****

** Rosa and Grandmere snuck as close to the stairwell as they could without being seen and listened with smiles on their faces.They could hear Ray ranting all the way up the stairs and Ben's humpf sound a couple of times when Ray did a particularly athletic move on the steps. **

****

** Ben's view on the trip up the stairs was less than inspiring.He kept imagining Ray tripping and the two of them falling down the stairs to land in a heap.He tried hard to blot out that image, but every time he relaxed just the teeniest bit, Ray would move in a way that threatened Ben's sense of balance.His stomach was beginning to hurt and unlike the trek through the woods, Ray didn't have any shoulder straps over his shoulder for Ben to use as an anchor to prevent him from slipping off the Italian's shoulder.  **

****

** Ben was sure Ray was totally enjoying himself when he broke into a rendition of one the songs they sang walking in those woods.  **

****

** "I can't get off of my horse, cause some dirty dog put glue in the saddle, in the saddle. In the saddle...." Ray sang just a little off key and at the top of his lungs. **

****

** "Ray, ..." Ben sighed. "Really Ray. This is most undignified." **

****

** Ray stopped on the top step."OH yea, tell me that when you see the smile on your kid's face when you walk through that bedroom door." **

****

** Ben was silent. **

****

****

** Chapter 62 **

****

** As they reached the top of the stairs, Ray laughed and stepped out into the hallway.He swung around so Ben's back was to the hallway and gently stood Ben on his feet.He smiled as he watched Ben take in a deep breath and hold his stomach."Rough ride cowboy?"Ray asked. **

****

** Ben blushed in that beautiful way of his and said, "Thanks Ray."Ben turned to face the hallway and put his hand out to steady himself along the wall as he began the short walk across the area to Chase's door.It took him a while to get there but slow steps close the hall wall got him there.He looked back at Ray as he put his hand on the doorknob and began to turn it. **

****

** Ray gave him a thumb up sign and whispered, "I'll wait for you right here." **

****

****

** Ben gulped in a deep breath and whispered his Mountie Mantra, "I can do this, I am a Mountie." He didn't hear Ray's gasp of laughter as he turned the knob on the door and leaned his way inside. **

****

** Francesca sat in the middle of Chase's captain's bed her legs curled in pretzel shape in front of her with Chase sitting against her while she buttoned his pj's top.She looked up when she heard the door opening.Chase threw up his arms and pulled away from her eagerly. **

****

** "Papa."The little boy bounded off the bed and ran to his father who was leaning heavily against the closed door.The boy clasped his arms around his father's legs and held on tightly as the two adults exchanged happy smiles. **

****

** "How did you?" Franny mouthed. **

****

** "Ray." Ben mouthed back and grinned. **

****

** Ben gazed to his right where the window was and noticed the curtains with the Canadian flag design.He looked quickly at Francesca who was blushing.She gave him a small shrug of the shoulders and watched as his eyes toured the room. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched him stand speechless and survey the colors and wallpaper, along with the toys, dresser, bookshelves, puppy bed and rug.She was proud of her project and knew Chase already loved it.  **

****

** Chase stood back and looked from Franny to Ben.Chase tugged at Ben's and said, "Com on papa sit with us on my new bed." **

****

** Franny bounced up and moved next to Ben to hug him.She also lent her support to him as they slowly made their way to Chase's bed.He dropped down onto the mattress in relief saw the room from another angle.Francesca settled on the bed next to him and felt his hand grab and squeeze.He leaned over and whispered into her ear as he watched Chase scrambling up his little step stool."When did you do this?" **

****

** She smiled, pleased that he was flabbergasted."The day I watched the old bedroom stuff go out the door.I already knew what I wanted and Bree helped me.I know a couple of people in the decorating business and I had already called them with my ideas." **

****

** Ben felt Chase standing on his bed and leaning on his back, his little arms around Ben's neck."But Chesca, this had to take more than four or five hours to do." **

****

** "It did.I had my stuff hauled out to the basement, the rug people did both rooms at one time, the painter for this room was done quickly and Bree waited for the furniture delivery for me.She knew where I wanted everything.Since Bree had the key she came back the next morning to meet this friend of mine in the decorating business.She made sure everything was in place.I ordered the toys and Bree brought them over."She took a deep breath."I wanted to surprise you and Chase." **

****

** "I'd say you did that." He looked around the room again and slipped his arm around her."This must have cost you a lot Francesca." **

****

** "It wasn't much.I would have spent it on our first child anyway and that's Chase.My friends were glad to help." **

****

** Chase swung of his pudgy arms away from Ben's neck and grabbed onto Franny."Mom, what's private mean?" **

****

** Ben and Franny exchanged startled looks and heard Ray start laughing as he leaned against the partially open doorframe. **

****

** Chapter 62 **

****

** Nat and Janice sat over the little table they used as a break table and eyed that damn wheelchair of Ben Fraser's.They were waiting for a print out of the material they had scraped in a new sampling from the interior piping of the chair.When the print out was done, they planned on flushing the material out of the chair and testing the residue further. **

****

** Both women were tired, it had been one long week, but neither was about to give up on this.This was a case involving a cop. Perhaps not a regular member of the 27, but a cop nonetheless. They had heard the rumors like everyone else making the grapevine circuit about Francesca Vecchio and Benton Fraser being married. However, unlike most of the women in the 27, neither Nat nor Janice felt in any way jealous of Francesca.Nat had been going out recently with a somewhat wiry, blond and blue-eyed undercover cop for the last six months.Guy had really wild hair.And though Janice was married, she still appreciated Fraser's form and was glad the shy man had finally found a family. **

****

** Nat stood and stretched and walked over to the printer again.This time she was getting results that she could fax off to the bureau.Hopefully, they'd have official results within the hour.She watched the data print out quickly.A pixie kind of smile lit her face as she motioned for Janice to come look.As soon as the print out finished, she put it through the fax to the bureau.Now they just had to wait. **

****

** "We got it." Nat whooped."Flush that dam chair out, every nook and cranny.Hell maybe we should just submerge the damn thing." **

****

** Janice turned to look at the chair, wondering how quickly they should neutralize the explosive it concealed."Nat, I think we should let the bomb squad in on this."  **

****

** "You think Fraser would mind if we blew his chair up?"Nat shook her head and placed a new CD in her stereo.Strains of 'Santa Drives a Pickup Truck' flooded the room. **

****

** "Nat, we' got a couple months yet till Christmas." **

****

** "I know but this is hilarious and I need to laugh right now, OK." **

****

** They paced around the chair, eyeing it from every angle."It was something no one would have caught, even if the chair blew up." Nat said quietly. **

****

** "This guy is demented Nat." Janice stopped pacing."The way those chemicals were degrading and settling in the bottom of the tubing, there was no way anyone could predict when the thing would have blown up.There are kids in that house Nat.This guy doesn't care." **

****

** "Yep, house full of kids, two cops, besides 5 other adults." **

****

** "Oh my God."Nat ran to grab the phone. **

****

** "What's wrong?" **

****

** "Fraser isn't the only wheelchair user in that house."Nat stood waiting for Vecchio's phone to ring."Ray told me, Fraser's Grandmother uses one too." **

****

** "Come on Vecchio, answer that phone." Nat yelled. **

****

** Chapter 64 **

****

** Ray's phone started ringing in his pocket and he sighed as he opened it."Ya Vecchio. This better be important."He listened to a really loud and extremely verbal Natalie from forensics.He closed his phone quickly, snapping it shut roughly enough to break it.He leaned into the partially open bedroom door and stuck his head inside. **

****

** Ben and Franny looked up and felt the pits of their respective stomachs turn over as they looked at Ray's face.Ray's complexion was ashen as he pushed the door open and walked quickly to the bed."Chase, can you let me speak to your Mom and Dad a moment.Wait for us in the hall." **

****

** "You want to be private."Chase nodded his head and jumped off the bed.His little feet carried him out the door where Dief and puppy had just come upstairs.He poised his little head next to the door. **

****

** "Ray, please talk.You're scaring me." Francesca said in an almost whiny whisper. **

****

** "That was Nat at the 27.Your chair was filled with enough explosives to take this house down.It was chemical and in the tubing.She's afraid the same thing might have been done to Grandmere's chair.Bomb squad's on the way over now." **

****

** "Ray, get my grandmother and Ma out, now." Ben struggled to a standing position."Get me to the stairs and you take Chase out Francesca."  **

****

** Ray knew what Ben had in mind and shook his head no.He nodded to Franny go and take Chase.Ray grabbed Fraser roughly and literally threw him over his shoulder. "I ain't explaining to that kid that you didn't get out of this house.You got it." **

****

** "Yes, Ray.But could you hurry, please."Ben felt the blood rushing to his head as his head dangled perilously close to Ray's belt. **

****

** Franny and Chase ran down the steps.Franny grabbed Chase and picked him up once they reached the bottom step.She turned back to make sure Ray and Ben were coming then ran down the hall to the kitchen. **

****

** Rosa was cleaning up the kitchen counter and Grandmere was sitting drinking coffee at the table.Both women heard Ray yelling from the front hall. **

****

** "Ma, stay calm. OK.You two gotta do just what Ray and I say. OK.Grandmere, Jean-Andre did something to your chair.I need you to stay calm and when Ray comes to get you, do what he says.Ma, take my son outside." **

****

** Chase grabbed at Franny and tried to pull her with him."No darling, go with Grandma, I'll be right there." **

****

** Ray ran out the door with Fraser and dropped him in the grass next to his mother and Chase.Running back in, he motioned Franny out the door.He walked very calmly up to Grandmere."I don't know what he used, but that chair might be rigged to blow up."Ray advanced quietly as he heard Francesca going out the door."I'm going to pick you up and take you outside." **

****

** "Your not going to put over your shoulder are you?"She smiled. **

****

** "Naw, only Benny gets treated like that.He's so stubborn."He leaned over and put his arm behind her back and his other arm under her knees."Put your arms around my neck and hang on." **

****

** The lift was accomplished quickly and smoothly and in minutes they stood outside with the rest of the family in the gathering dusk listening to the sounds of sirens pulling up outside their home.Franny ran out front and directed the bomb squad to the kitchen.They were moved way to the back of the yard.Dief and puppy sat at their feet.All they could do now was wait. **

****

** Chapter 65 **

****

** The bomb squad made them all move into the next-door neighbor's yard.One of the squad went into the kitchen dressed in every piece of available protection clothing required for his job.He called back out via radio to two more men who entered the building slowly. **

****

** There weren't many options.This was a neighborhood where the homes were built closely together.There was no area open and large enough to detonate the chair.They moved the chair out slowly, keeping the crowd back.They loaded the chair into the back of a waiting bomb squad transport vehicle and it was quickly driven from the area to the nearest large body of water.Nat and Janice met the vehicle there.They carefully took scrapings from the interior tubing of the chair before letting the bomb squad submerge it in the water.Satisfied that they had at least tried to get more evidence against Jean-Andre the two women headed back to their lab with the scrapings from the chair. **

****

** By the time the family was let back into the home, the chair was well out of the neighborhood.But Grandmere was not without her only means of moving freely about the house.She picked up the kitchen phone and dialed her home in the suburbs.When her personal secretary answered, she asked if they could send out her other wheelchair.Just as she was about to hang up, Ray who had been listening leaned down and with a questioning look in his eyes took the phone from her. **

****

** "Hi, who am I talking to?"Ray smiled at the old woman before him."Ok, My name is Ray Vecchio.Mrs. DuRoche is living with my family now.It's very important that you do as I say. I'm a police officer.We have reason to believe that Mrs. DuRoche's nephew; Jean-Andre Rochard is trying to kill Mrs. DuRoche and her grandson, Benton Fraser.It's possible he has placed chemical explosives inside that wheelchair."Ray listened to the gasping voice on the other end of the phone line."Call your local police. Have them send out a bomb squad and under no circumstances let anyone touch that chair.Right.Now get everyone out of the house.When the chair is removed, have the police call me at the 27th precinct in Chicago."He listened as his instructions were repeated in the background to another of Grandmere's employee's.He smiled as he heard the woman remaining calm."Just do everything I said and you'll be all right." **

****

** He hung up the phone and gave Grandmere a sad look. "Sorry.But we can't take chances."He stood up and lifted the old woman up out of the chair by the phone."We'll get you a new chair in the morning, one we don't have to worry about."He laughed when she gave him that same look Benny did when he was ticked off."You know, I can see where you and Benny are related.That's almost as good a sulking look as he does." **

****

** Grandmere smiled and even her blue eyes lit up more."Just get me to my room and see everyone is settled for the night."She said with a kind smile. **

****

** Ray emerged from Grandmere's room to see Franny and Ben walking painstakingly into their room and his mother and Chase waiting at the steps to the upstairs.He sighed.Law or no law, if Jean-Andre were standing here right now, Ray thought he would kill him in cold blood.He kept the thought in the back of his head as climbed the stairs once again.He looked out the window in the hall upstairs and located the men Welsh had restationed on the street.Oh Benny was just gonna live this.He listened to his mother tucking Chase in to bed and then went into the room. **

****

** "Hey guy.You OK." **

****

** "Yes, Uncle Ray.Why does someone want to hurt my papa and Grandmere?" **

****

** Here it was the one direct question he couldn't dodge."Sometimes Chase, people think they deserve more than they have.You liked cousin Tino thinks any piece of chocolate cake is his.Well sometimes grownup people think other people have things they should have." **

****

** "Like what" the boy said with a deep yawn. **

****

** Ray brushed his hand in Chase's curly hair."Sometimes they want someone else's money, property, even the people they love." **

****

** "But I share Grandmere and Papa. Why can't they?" **

****

** "Cause they're not grown up like you."He kissed the boy's forehead."Sleep tight kiddo." **

****

** "Night Uncle Ray." **

****

** Ray turned out the lite and exited the room.Dief and the puppy trotted up to the door and climbed in their own entryway."That's right guys, protect the kid."Ray rubbed his head and headed for his room. **

****

** Rosa Vecchio stood next to her son's door."Ray.Is the bambino OK?" **

****

** "Yea, I think he is Ma.Benny has one smart kid there." **

****

** She hugged Ray and stood back to look at him."I have one smart son.I am lucky too.Good night Caro." **

****

** Ray watched his mother go into her room and smiled."God, I love this family, please protect it." He thought as he turned into his door and retired for the night. **

****

** Chapter 66 **

****

** Francesca woke up and snuggled closer into Ben's arms.As she moved closer within the circle of his arms Ben tightened his hold on her.Francesca sighed deeply as the though crossed her mind, married just one week and already it felt like she had been waking up in Ben's loving arms for her whole life.Gone were mornings when thoughts of her first husband would cross her mind, as she lay alone.Gone was the feeling that she would never find happiness.Instead she woke up in the arms of love every morning and felt happier that she thought she would have any right to be in this life. Warmth and love and tender caring were things she was unused to finding in men.Ben gave her all that and more.He gave her himself, all his fears, his insecurities and all that he wanted for the three of them.Her thoughts wandered to Chase.The cutest little boy was her son now.Her's to love and cherish and take of with Ben.Her's to teach and hold and hug.She turned carefully in Ben's arms and opened her eyes to watch his beautiful fluttering lashes.What a wonderful lover and beautiful man.Watching his pale skin and dark lashes provided no hardship to her.She watched him sleep in silence. **

****

** Ben felt Francesca moving in his arms and knew his wonderful, tiny companion wife was awake.He held off opening his eyes as he felt her eyes roving his face.This was real, no longer a dream to be held on to each morning in his old apartment as he would waken alone.Here was his life, his love.He loved that barefooted she barely reached his shoulders.He found it enervating and spectacular the way she fit into his life, fit into his arms, fit into his heart.Victoria had tried to rule him, control him.Meg had tried to be more than his equal and to command his honor and authority.But Francesca, beautiful, tiny, exasperating Francesca had just let him be, had tantalized him, run after him, but had ultimately let him be just who he was, shy, love wary Benton.He enjoyed thinking of all the pranks she had pulled over the years to startle him.He breathed in the scent of her now as he held her in his arms and knew without a doubt that this was where he was always meant to be, in Francesca's heart.He snuggled closer to her and began to open his eyes as he breathed in her scent. **

****

** Brown eyes met gray-blue and laughter filled the room.Ben kissed her forehead and snuggled closer. **

****

** "Whoa, any closer and our skin will become stuck like Siamese twins." Francesca said with a giggle. **

****

** "Can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck to," Ben whispered as he nuzzled her cheek with nose. **

****

** "I go back work Monday."Francesca said despair filling her voice."I'm going to miss you." **

****

** "We'll miss each other."Ben kissed her thoroughly and ran his fingers through her already sleep tousled hair."Chase will miss his new Mom." **

****

** "You think he's going to understand.I'm not chosing work over him.I won't always be working.But for now there's so much I want to give back." **

****

** "I understand, I'm proud of your decision.I'll help Chase understand."Ben tickled her favorite ticklish spot."Besides, I'll be here and Chase and I still need the time together before I go back to work." **

****

** "I just don't want him to think his new Mom doesn't love him." **

****

** "Chase will never doubt that.You're too open with your affection my dear." **

****

** "Is that a fault?" **

****

** "I've always admired that about you Chesca.It's one of the things that drew me to you." **

****

** "So you liked all those times I finagled you into touching me."She smiled as she remembered getting him to touch her chest in search of a racing heart. **

****

** "Oh yes.I liked that."His hand drew between them and he held his fingers over the spot where he had told her once with Ray only 15 feet away that he had thought he'd felt something.He remembered the dry feeling in his mouth, as he had to drag his hand away from her to follow Ray.Ray wouldn't be able to do that to him ever again.Locks on doors were excellent in some situations he mused. **

****

** Francesca watched the way he seemed to draw back into his memories as he held his hand to her chest.She knew just what memory was racing through that mind too.She snuggled closer and giggled.That had been an inspired moment and she was glad that he remembered it. **

****

** Ben lowered his eyes and kissed her deeply, taking sweet sanctuary in her mouth.His tongue rolled over hers and finally took possession of it in his mouth.They entwined even closer to each other and pulled the covers over their heads as the morning sun found its way to their pillows.Francesca giggled with abandon as they were enclosed in the darkness of the comforter. **

****

** "I feel so abandoned."She said with a bite to his neck. **

****

** "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he said with a hitch in his voice as she continued to attack his skin with molten lips. **

****

** "S very good thing." She managed to whisper back. **

****

** They lost themselves in each other and soon were sleeping after le petite mort.Their alarm finally woke them to a new day filled with life. **

****

** Chapter 67 **

****

** The Lieutenant was in a bad mood.He was so grumpy he was even making himself mad.He pored over the file again and listened to the two forensic techs, Nat and Janice.Now that he understood how the mechanism was supposed to work, he was riled.He liked Benton's Grandmother.She was a bright old broad.She reminded him of his own grandmother, tough, caring and strong.He had no respect for anyone who hurt the elderly, no respect whatsoever for someone who went after the handicapped.He knew Thatcher wanted Rochard taken on her territory.Well, he was gonna give her a run for her money on that one.Benton was as good as any officer he had even if he was unofficially assigned to the 27.Welsh's position but him in the unwelcome spot of knowing everything in Ben's kidnapping file and damn if he was going to let that twerp Jean-Andre get away with it. **

****

** He picked up his phone and called Huey's cell number."So, anything change lately." He said in the gruffest whisper he owned as he watched Nat and Janice leave his office.Lovely ladies should be more of them in the office.He listened for a moment."Stay on it.Stay with him like a second skin.There's got to be something we'll get on him."He listened, "I know you two need sleep, sending out a replacement.But soon as you get rested, I want you two back on it."He slammed his phone down."Just a matter of time." **

****

****

** Several hours later Francesca emerged from the clinic office relieved to feel the stitches gone from her side.She moved freely and felt wonderful.She noticed the desk clerk from the hotel entering one of the clinic cubicles, an ice pack held to his face.She filed the information in her head to tell Ray later.But gosh she had to hurry, Maria and Tony and the kids were arriving within the hour and she couldn't wait to be there when they found out that she and Benton were married.Maria was gonna bust a gusset.Franny twirled her purse as she walked to her car.She nodded to the officer sitting in his squad who was her guard and got in to drive happily off.Getting back to Ben and Chase was all she had on her mind.Her family. **

****

** Chase sat with his father at the kitchen table.They were helping Ma make lunch for the whole family.Chase was breaking up lettuce with great glee and dropping it into a huge salad bowl.Each bit he dropped into the bowl was followed by a resounding, "Yes, got it again."He smiled to himself as he snuck a look at his papa doing his job.Ben was painstakingly cutting carrots into small pieces.A huge pile of them lay on his cutting board.Chase frowned. **

****

** "Papa, aren't you gonna put tomato in here too."The little guy stopped mangling his lettuce. **

****

** "Um," Ben looked up to see Ma smiling broadly at him and a huge pile of carrots in front of him."Oh Dear.That does seem like quite a few carrots doesn't it?"He blushed rosily and grabbed a tomato. **

****

** Ma turned to the stove and enjoyed a little chuckle.Franny will be back soon she thought.She chuckled again. **

****

** Chapter 68 **

****

** Maria climbed out of the limo that Grandmere had sent for her, Tony and the children and smiled.Yes, back home.No more hotdogs on a stick or out of stupid aluminum bags.No more standing in long lines in the sun.Just blessed boring home.She couldn't wait to climb into a relaxing tub.She gathered her children and made sure each child carried something into the house.The luggage at her feet was hers and Tony's.She sighed; already the man was disappearing into the house with one of the smallest bags.The driver gracefully picked up the remaining luggage and toted it to the front door.Relief flooded Maria as she realized she wouldn't have to start nagging Tony on their first day back.Grateful to be back she thanked the driver and opened the front door. **

****

** Lovely sounds of Vecchio children clamoring at Ma for her attention greeted Maria as she set her handbag down on the windowsill.Everything seemed the same, she was home.She listened to the sounds in the living room and walked over to the doorway.Maria's children surrounded ma as she sat with a happy, smiling Chase sitting like a king in her lap.Maria smiled and listened as Ma somehow managed to listen to each child and give each one a kiss without neglecting her hold on Chase."Yep, this is home."Maria smiled and turned to go down the hall to the kitchen. **

****

** As she neared Benton's bedroom door, she hesitated a bit.She didn't want to wake the poor man if he was sleeping.Moving quietly past the door, she heard noises coming from beyond the door.She heard lots of giggling noises in male and female volume followed by silence. Maria's eyes closed, she backed up and stopped to listen.She checked up and down the hall to make sure no one would see her as she put her head almost to Ben's door.She pulled back with a hand to her mouth, her cheeks flushed and embarrassed.She turned back towards the living room and marched in to stare at her mother.Rosa Vecchio took in her daughter's flustered expression with a smile.She put Chase on his feet and suggested he take his cousins upstairs with him.The group flew off as only children can with lots of whooping and yelling. **

****

** "Ma. There's a woman in Benton's room."Maria put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes."Ma.Franny is gonna have a cow." **

****

** Mrs. Vecchio smiled and stretched out a hand to Maria.She pulled her daughter close and whispered into her ear."I know there's a woman in Ben's room, Maria.They have my blessing." **

****

** Maria pulled back aghast at what she was hearing out of the catholic lips of her own sainted mother."Ma!"  **

****

** Rosa laughed, "Father Behan has given his blessing too." **

****

** Maria was beginning to understand she was being teased.She took a good look at her mother and realized that she hadn't seen her mother this totally happy in a long time.She was shocked, "You mean that's Franny in there." She hesitated."Ma, there are children in this house.His own grandmother lives in this house." Maria turned and seemed about to head back down the hall under full steam. **

****

** "Maria, bastante.How dare you think Benton would treat your sister like that? I should not have teased you cara."  **

****

** "But that is Francesca I hear in there?" **

****

** "Yes." **

****

** "Ma.Seriously, what's going on here?" **

****

** "Franny will have to tell you that.But it's all right cara. It's more than a little amore." **

****

** Maria gave her mother a strange look then left the room.She wandered down the hallway again and stopped by Ben's door.Silence greeted her ears.She moved on down to the bathroom in the hall and putting her hand on the knob, found it locked and a small occupied sign hanging on the knob.She heard running water and the unmistakable sounds of Franny and Ben talking.She turned around and headed back to the living room."MA!" **

****

****

** Inside the bathroom, Francesca lolled in bubble bath while Benny began shaving.Francesca watched his face in the mirror as he removed last of his stubble and noticed he was watching her."Feel good not to have those stitches and special waterproof plaster clinging to you does it?"He grinned at her. **

****

** "Oh yea.The doctor said there wouldn't be much of a scar either."She soaped her arms and shoulders then lay back in the water."Well, the family is home now.We won't get this room to ourselves much any more."She sighed. **

****

** "Well, that depends on when we use it now wouldn't it?"Ben smiled with a hint of mischief in his eyes."Isn't the house usually quiet after 10?" **

****

** "Oh, you're so bad." Franny whispered with a very definite smile. **

****

** "Proper preparation prevents poor performance."He said with a completely straight face. **

****

** "Benton Fraser, I've never heard you talk so suggestively before." **

****

** "Maybe you weren't listening."He leaned over and kissed her. **

****

** Francesca gasped with pleasure and ran a soapy hand over his hair."You are something else." **

****

** He stood up and grabbed a towel."Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner." **

****

****

****

** Fifteen minutes later Maria was sitting on the sofa in the living room surrounded by kids, her mother, Grandmere and Ray.Tony was already nodding off to sleep in his favorite chair.Ben and Franny walked into the room with Ben leaning very heavily on his crutches, both were fresh and rosy looking.They walked right up to Maria.Franny couldn't think of how to say what she wanted to say, her eyes danced from Maria to Ben.Maria was enjoying Ben's discomfiture and squealed with genuine delight when he raised his left hand to pull on his ear.She looked at Franny and grabbed her hands and stared at the rings on Franny's hand.With a war hoop of joy Maria jumped to her feet and gathered the couple to her. **

****

** Ray exchanged a look with his mother."Yep, gotta love this family."He certainly hoped Bree would fit in half as well as Benny."Oh my God", he thought."Love was contagious." **

****

** Chapter 69 **

****

** Jean-Andre smiled as he taunted Laferty giving the poor desk clerk no time to voice a refusal."I see you got treatment for your little accident."He caressed the black and blue mark riding high on the other man's face.Carelessly he flung an arm around the slightly smaller man and walked into his suite with him.Jean-Andre shut the door with a sharp click of the latch and wandered over to sit on the arm of the sofa."Come here, petite." He said with a hand held out towards Laferty. **

****

Laferty held back a moment hesitating to put himself in the line of danger again.But the thought of the compensation Rochard always left him at the end of each stay removed any doubts he had to his safety.Quietly he walked over and let Jean-Andre enfold him in what had always before seemed to be loving arms.Laferty tried making his body relax but the remembrance of his last encounter with Jean-Andre was still too livid in his mind.

****

** While he held the smaller man to him with one arm, Jean-Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip noose similar to the one's Mannerly had used on Fraser.He leaned in to kiss Laferty full on the lips and slowly brought the noose over Laferty's head.As he made sure he had the other man's full attention, he broke off the kiss and slid the noose down with a quick tightening gesture.Laferty pulled at the noose pulling at his throat, his eyes fearfully questioning Rochard. **

****

** "No, my dear, I'm not going to kill you.That wouldn't fit in with my plans."Jean pulled the nose a hair tighter and kissed Laferty again."You have always served me well petite.Sleep well."He waited for Laferty to begin to lose consciousness then lowered him to the floor.Quickly he tied Laferty's arms behind his back, then in quick, sharp movements hit the man in the face several times making sure he was leaving more marks on the unconscious face.He grabbed a set of shears he had hidden in the sofa cushions and began shredding Laferty's clothes.In minutes, he was satisfied with his results and placed a large piece of duct tape over the man's mouth. He stood up and dragged a hotel luggage rack over to the tortured figure at his feet.He rolled the man on to it and covered him with several blankets before piling luggage onto the rack and hanging his garment bags on it.He carefully pushed it to the door and making sure no one was in the hallway he pushed it out into the hall and hurriedly pushed it near the elevator. **

****

** When he returned to his room, he picked up his phone and called the front desk."Hi this is Mr. Rochard speaking.Mr. Laferty was to meet me in my suite about an hour ago.Have you seen him?"He listened with a feral smile on his face."Thank you. I would appreciate that."He left his suite and descended from his floor via the staircase.He moved quickly and quietly until he was on the main lobby floor.He exited the stairwell and ventured quietly over to a large selection of tall plantings were he moved in between them and the wall.He waited. **

****

** Several minutes later Huey heard a call over his car radio as he sat watching the front entrance to the hotel.He gasped and exited his car quickly.He called to his partner over his portable radio."There's trouble inside, and I'm willing to bet our friend is behind it.Stay by the rear exit.I'm going in the front." **

****

** Huey entered the hotel with a quick and sure stride.He went up to the desk where the day clerk indicated the directions to the elevator.Huey took a look around and entered the first available elevator. **

****

** As the doors closed behind Huey, Jean-Andre smiled and walked quietly towards the front exit.In minutes he was in a cab and away from the hotel and his shadows. **

****

****

** Chapter 70 **

****

** Maria finally let Ben and Franny go, but held onto their hands.She gave her mother a smoldering but pleased look."Is this why we went to see the Mouse?" she questioned lightly although she was well aware of the danger that had sent them away. **

****

** Rosa smiled and wiped a tear from her eye."This was a surprise for all of us Maria.And I think perhaps to Francesca and Ben as well."Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she watched the couple before her. **

****

** The hold Maria had on their hands tightened minutely."Ma, what about the church?" **

****

** Ben turned slightly paler as he could well imagine what Maria had in mind.He cracked his neck and leaned a little more on his crutches.Ray watched from his vantage point and let his face show a large smirking expression.But he held his silence.His revenge for not being in on the wedding was turning out just as he had hoped, bright red Mountie, served on a platter and right before his eyes. **

****

** Francesca jerked her hand in Maria's."Hey Sis.We're standing right here. Ya know."She leaned over and said, "We were married in the Canadian Consulate with Thatcher as a witness."  **

****

** Maria's eyes grew totally round."Then you're not married." She flipped her shoulders in an Italian shrug. **

****

** "Oh, they're married all right."Ray said in a level tone."Fraser here got Father Behan to marry them." **

****

** "And this is OK with you Ma?" Maria's expression was disbelieving in the extreme. **

****

** "Benton has already talked to the good Father about being married in the Church" **

****

** Ben gulped a bit, but held fast to his ground.Francesca released their hands from Maria's grasp and pulled her husband over to a vacant chair."Sit here.Relax."She cooed over him.Ray choked laughing. **

****

** "Chesca, I'm quite all right." Ben whispered. **

****

** "Yea, well, the attack is on and I want you in one piece."She knelt beside him and watched his face. **

****

** Tony who was a man of slow movement and thought was unusually attuned to the current conversation.He rose and grabbed the hand of one of the kids."Come on, why don't all you kids go run in the back yard before dinner."He gave a quick glance around the room and let the kids away.Chase stopped to look at Chesca who gave him a quick hug and an assuring nod.The child took off as fast as his feet could carry him, yelling, "Wait for me." **

****

** Ray smirked and thought to himself, "Now I know the attack is on, Tony caught the signs."He settled back to enjoy the view. **

****

** Rosa settled herself more primly on the sofa and turned a loving look on Ben."So, you don't mind this celebration we are planning?" **

****

** Ben's shocked look answered her as eloquently as his words, "If it's what Franny wants, then I want it too."His eyes strayed to Francesca's hair as she rested her head on his knee. **

****

** "You do realize what we are talking about here Benton.Not a small affair.You will be standing in front of the whole church and the entire Vecchio family when you and Francesca do this." **

****

** "Yes Mam.I know that."Ben sat as erect in his chair as was humanly possible, his shoulders and back painfully straight. **

****

** Ray figured it out as he watched Benny talking to Ma.Benny was going to go into perfect little Mountie-boy mode to get through all this.He was gonna do it like guard duty.Something to be done because it had to be done.Ray figured he would have to find a way to break that idea out of that little Mountie mind.Ray wanted Benny to feel every bit as flustered as any American male when faced with the prospect of being on display in an all out, no holds barred family wedding.Ray enjoyed another grin at Ben's expense.He knew Bree would chastise him for his thoughts if she knew about them, but hey this was now. **

****

** "So, you will be married as soon as we can arrange it in the church.We don't want any more tongues wagging. Are we to announce that this is a second official wedding and what about children?These are important issues." Rosa glanced from a suddenly colorful face on Ben to a suddenly pale one on Francesca. **

****

** "Ma, we're not ashamed of having two weddings.The old biddies in the parish will count on their fingers anyway, no matter when a child of ours is born." Francesca said with not a little spite in her voice. **

****

** Ben ran a finger around the inside of his collar and Ray enjoyed seeing the Mountie-mode crack a little. **

****

** Rosa smiled as she noted Ben's discomfiture.She was well aware of what that might indicate.She mentally calculated a date about 9 months away and smiled.A summer baby maybe, she thought.Poor Francesca.She wondered if Ben had any idea what he might be in for in the next year.The second wedding had better be soon. **

****

** "Have you talked to the good Father about available dates?" **

****

** "Not yet."Francesca sat up straight and looked her mother in the eye."But it will be soon, very soon." **

****

** Her mother smiled at the challenge and nodded."So," she thought, "I'm right, where are all my old knitting patterns?""Well, you had better start on the guest list.We'll need to start making plans right away.Which room were you thinking of for a nursery, Cara."Rose stood up and offered her hand to her daughter.Francesca grabbed onto the offered hand and stood up quickly."Well Ma.We kind of thought we'd think about that a bit."  **

****

** Rosa walked out of the room, her daughters walking beside her followed by Grandmere who had enjoyed the entire scene immensely.Ben sat like a statue on his chair hardly noticing that Francesca was gone from the room. **

****

** "Your lamprey is gone, Benny."Ray chortled. He watched Ben settle back into Benny mode. **

****

** Ben turned pleading eyes on Ray."How big is big Ray?" **

****

** "Oh I don't know.There are at least 60 families in the city area that we call cousin.Ma has the complete address list.There's about 4-5 in each family.We're talking at least 300 hundred here if it's on the small scale.Now if Ma decides to go all out, I can't give you a number, I'm not sure any Vecchio has that information." **

****

** Ben shrunk on his chair and sighed."There was something to be said for having very few relatives.He glanced at Ray and saw his father's form lurking in the shadows wearing a bright grin. **

****

** "Way to go, son.Way to go."Robert Fraser said to Ben over Ray's head.Ben gulped in a huge amount of air and dropped into what Ray called his sulking position."Oh Dear." Ben sighed. **

****

** The female voices in the kitchen rang clear out to the living room.Ben heard Rosa pick up the phone and dial and had no doubt that she was calling the good Father Behan. **

****

** Chapter 71 **

****

** Dinner in the Vecchio/Fraser home passed quickly with lots of laughter and talking. Ben found it easy to sit and relax and listen to everyone maintaining a busy conversation around him.For two weeks the house had just been filled with the sounds he, Ray and Francesca had made.Ben realized he'd missed all the conversation and all the children running all over the house.He was surprised when Ray stood up suddenly and waved his wine glass around the table. **

****

** Ray cleared his throat and everyone including the children turned to listen to him."We've always been a loud and boisterous family. I'm sure the neighbors will agree with that.For the last couple of months we've had more family living with us.Tonight is very special; tonight I get to raise a toast amongst family to my best friend and my little sister.They are one.Their union brings new family.Grandmere and Chase are now ours for keeps.And what we Vecchio's hold, we keep.Raise your glasses; you kids drink your milk.To Ben and Franny, may there always be love between you."Ray raised his glass and drank freely before giving Benny a clear, guiless smile. **

****

** Franny let the tears run down her face and held Ben's hand to her's under the table.Chase sat taller and prouder as he watched all the cousins looking at him.Ben blushed and looked at his grandmother.Her pride and love shown in her face as she watched him blush.Her family, her grandson, her future filled the kitchen around her.She was home. **

****

** Ray sat down at peace with himself.He looked around the table and realized that the only person who was missing was Bree.He missed her, more than he had realized.She was working or he would have had her come tonight.He sighed.Oh yea, his lady.  **

****

** Grandmere watched Ben flushing all colors of red as all the children looked at him and Franny, confusion on their small faces.She watched proudly as Chase climbed up on his chair with his little glass of milk. **

****

** Chase watched Franny eyeing him and gave her a smile."Aunt Franny is my Mom now.I want to say I love her."He sat down thinking he had cleared the situation for his new cousins. **

****

** Maria's kids still looked a little confused.Rosa laughed."Your Aunt Franny and Benton are married now.He is your Uncle Benton now." She exchanged happy looks with Grandmere.Rosa rose from the table and went to the counter where she uncovered a lovely small white cake. **

****

** Rosa returned to the table and set the cake down in front of Benny and Francesca."This is nothing.Just a cake.But with it I welcome you to the family Benton, caro.May years of joy fill your hearts." **

****

** Ben felt his eyes watering and held Francesca's hand so tightly he knew he must be hurting her.She smiled at her mother. Then turning to Ben she said,"Consider this a dry run." **

****

** Turning startled eyes to Francesca Ben sighed.Before he replied to her he heard Ray chortling at the head of the table.Ben realized then what the difference was between this meal and others he had eaten here since he had known the Vecchio's. He was still protected, still loved, but now he was family and the gloves were off.He fondly remembered one of the first comments Ray had made about his family, "Relax, they only attack the ones they love." **

****

** Franny cut the cake and handed out pieces while worrying about Ben's silence until she saw him exchanging bright smiles with his Grandmother.Her shoulder's relaxed and she watched the children eat, cramming cake into their little mouths with quickly moving forks.In minutes the children were finished and begging to be let outside for a run.Chase looked up at Franny begging and she hadn't the heart to refuse.It was only after he was rushing out the door with the dogs and the other children that she realized that if she had said no, he would have stuck it out like a man, like Fraser.She held the knowledge of that power to her and vowed not to abuse it. **

****

** It was then that the phone rang. **

****

** Chapter 72 **

****

** Ray picked up the phone and listened quietly.Nothing about him changed while he listened but his stance.He went from a relaxed stance to rigid and immovable looking. He didn't speak into the phone but turned to look at Fraser's back while he listened.When he hung up the phone he walked quietly over to Ben and whispered into his ear, "The bastard slipped his leash. Welsh is livid." **

****

** Ben jerked upright in his chair and looked at Francesca standing by the door.He nodded his head to her and without a word or question she opened the door and called the children back into the house.Rosa looked at her children and went to make sure the front door was locked. **

****

** Francesca nudged Maria's arm, as Chase was the last to enter the house with Dief and the puppy. Maria turned to round up the children and announced a bedtime story.The charge of little bodies up the stairs resounded through the house.  **

****

** Ben and Franny glanced over to Ma then gave Ray a deep questioning look."We're back under watch." Ray said with a snide expression.He roughed up his friend Laferty to get Huey out of the way and went right out the front door and into a cab."Ray leaned back against the kitchen wall."This better end soon. Or I swear you're gonna have a gun totting best man." **

****

** "I don't think he's going to wait that long Ray." **

****

** "I won't have guns inside the church.I won't." Rosa said with a drop of her towel onto the counter.She walked over to Ben and placed a hand on his face."And I won't let him near anyone I love again." **

****

** "Ma, we may not have a choice here, ya know." Ray said as he let his body slide down the wall."Benny and I will think of something." **

****

** Grandmere looked at Ray quietly, pride in her eyes, "Yes, you will."She looked Ben in the eye and smiled at him. **

****

** Ray and Ben excused themselves and headed off to the den where they hoped they might be able to come up with a strategy. **

****

** Chapter 73 **

****

** Chase listened to Maria's story with the other children, his puppy and Dief ensconced at his side.Tonight she was telling a child's version of the Princess and the Pea.Chase enjoyed it, but his little mind kept thinking about his Papa's face when Uncle Ray finished the phone call.He didn't realize the story was over until Aunt Maria started heading his cousins off to bed.He hugged his Aunt and headed towards the door. **

****

** Maria spied Chase pulling on the doorknob and looked down at him with a puzzled look."Where do you think you're going?" **

****

** Chase gave her a huge smile, "To my room.My mom gave me her old room for my own.You want to see it?" **

****

** Maria was tired from traveling all morning, the chaotic afternoon and bedtime for her kids.She smiled down at Chase, "I'll see it tomorrow Caro. OK.You go get ready for bedtime.Your Mom will tuck you in soon."Maria was still reeling with the news that Franny and Ben were married.But she didn't doubt for a minute that whatever Franny tackled whole-heartedly would be done in whirlwind fashion.  **

****

** Chase gave her a hug and beckoned the animals to follow him.He skipped happily down the stairs to the next lower floor and ran to his bedroom.Dressing for bed took just a few minutes of his time, dirty clothing went flying into the waiting basket.He was too excited to wait for Francesca and bounded out of his room again. He danced down the stairs and looked around for his Mom but didn't see her.Chase trod down the hall until he was at his Grandmere's door.He pushed it open and snuck inside.She was ready for bed and totally relaxed.Chase's entry into her room brought a smile to her face.She patted her bed and beckoned him over to her."One bedtime story still isn't enough hmm, little scamp." She nestled him in her arms and noticed the puppy and Dief who had snuck into her room too."Ok, this time I will tell you the story of one of Scotland's bravest men."She settled back into her pillows and began to weave the tale of Wallace known as Brave Heart of Scotland. **

****

** Chase nestled in his Grandmere's arm and let his curly head rest on her shoulder.He remembered the bigger house but he liked this one best.He had family here, more than he had ever had before, but best of all he had cousins and his Papa and a new Mom.He listened to the story unfolding and imagined his Papa as Wallace.He imagined his father in a kilt and blue painted face.He could hear in his imagination Scots clansman yelling, "Ah Wallace".He loved the way Grandmere told stories.She didn't cut out some of the stuff other people did.She always told history stories in fun ways.So he sat on her bed and was hugged and had his little mind filled with roaring Scotsman with raised claymores who had fought for freedom. **

****

** Francesca opened Chase's bedroom door to find it empty.She frowned and went up the stairs to the nursery.Maria was just closing the door when Franny approached her."Chase in there?" **

****

** "No, he left just after story time.Said he wanted to wait for his Mom." Maria smiled at Franny, for once not giving her little sister a hard time. **

****

** "Little scamp must be down with Grandmere." Franny said with a smile.She turned to go back downstairs. **

****

** "Listen Franny," Maria hesitated shyly for once in her life."I'm glad about you and Benton, truly I am.I know I've given you a hard time.But I can see he looks really happy. So do you." **

****

** Franny was speechless; she had not expected Maria to be so open with her.All she could do was pull her sister into a hug and hold her tight.She took a shuddering, relieved breath, "Thanks Sis." **

****

** Before Maria had a chance to answer Franny turned and took off down the stairs.It was then Maria realized how much her comments to Francesca had meant.Maria let out a little laugh and went to her own bedroom. **

****

** Chase's little head was drooping when Francesca lightly knocked and entered Grandmere's room.She crossed the room quietly and exchanged a smile with Grandmere. **

****

** Grandmere suddenly looked very sad."He looks so like what Benton must have looked like at that age."The old woman ran her free hand over the dark head of curls nestled in her side.She looked up at Francesca with glistening eyes."If I had truly known how sad my little boy was I would have marched in there with a tank and taken him for my own. How was I to know?How?" **

****

** Francesca bit her tongue, "I know it breaks my heart to think of that sad little boy Benton must have been."She hesitated before continuing, "I don't understand how his grandmother and grandfather didn't see how sad he was?" **

****

** Grandmere hesitated a moment, "They did their best.I realized that later when I was able to read some of Martha Fraser's diary."Grandmere looked slightly embarrassed."Martha did what she could to bring Benton out of himself after Caroline's death. She only succeeded in saving his sanity." **

****

** Franny's jaw dropped and she stared at the old woman."You read Martha Fraser's diary.How did you do that?" **

****

** "Martha willed it to me."She knew about me, guess she always had.Caroline must have loved her very much," the old woman's voice shook a bit."Caroline told her much of our story.It's all there in Martha's diary.No one knew it existed but me."She raised her bright eyes to Francesca."I've never told anyone I had it, until now." **

****

** Francesca looked at Chase's little bobbing head that lay against Grandmere. She loved the old woman, but she was beginning to see how Caroline might have felt released when she got away from the Pinset family. **

****

** Grandmere watched Francesca's face intently as the young woman watched the now sleeping child."I'm going to pass the keeping of that diary on to you soon my dear."She smiled. "You may need it to understand Ben more. Perhaps it will help you with this little guy too." **

****

** Francesca moved forward and lifted the child out of the bed.All she could do was nod; she had no words for how she felt at that moment.No words at all.She heard Grandmere's words of goodnight with a tightening heart and slipped out the door quietly followed by the family canines. **

****

** As they entered the hall Dief's ears perked up.He nudged the puppy and both headed towards the kitchen door.Dief stood at the door and placed his paws near the glass, his head cocked to the side.With a leap he bounded down and away heading for the den where Ben and Ray sat talking. **

****

** Franny walked into the dimly lit kitchen holding Chase to her, his little legs dangling. Not bothering to turn on a light, she held on tightly to him as she got a glass down and poured a glass of water.She froze in place when she heard the door handle wobbling like someone was trying to turn it.Pulling back towards the counter she watched as a man's arm began to reach through the animal entry.Puppy bounced forward and sunk his teeth into the arm and held on tight.The little animal didn't let go even when a second arm appeared and a knife swung towards him.Franny gave a small, involuntary shriek as she watched the small dog keep his grip on the invading arm. **

****

** Chase was waking and moving in her arms as Franny sidled around the refrigerator to move towards the hall.She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.She kept her eyes on the puppy as she heard Dief barking and running down the hall with Ray and Ben following.All Francesca could do was swallow and point at the arms protruding into the animal door.She kept a protecting hand over Chase as he miraculously continued to sleep despite all the noise.  **

****

** The pup kept his grip and thrashed the arm about as he bit and held on to his catch.Dief joined him and grasped onto the hand with the knife stilling its movement towards the younger animal. **

****

** Ray pulled out his cell phone and hit his preset dialup."We have company, where are you?" He slammed the phone back into his pocket.Then he stood and actually smiled as he watched the two canines lie down and keep firm holds on the intruder's arms. **

****

** Ben stood swaying on his crutches, a satisfied smile on his face as he too watched the lupines almost grinning as they held the arms.Franny approached Ben with Chase still sleeping in her arms."That pup was amazing." She shifted the child in her arms slightly."It was like Dief and he talked.I mean like they worked out a plan or something."She glanced at Ben and knew she should make him sit down, but knew he would be upset with her."I'm going to put Chase into bed.Be right back." **

****

** Ray noted that Ben only nodded to Francesca as she turned to leave the room.He could guess that Ben was feeling more than he wanted to express openly.Ben's clenched jaw told it's own tale of determination as he watched small blood trails seep down the intruder's arms. **

****

** Within minutes Ray heard the siren out front and ran for the door.He opened it and waited while Huey and Duey ran up to the porch."One of you needs to go out back, one in the kitchen.I want this legal and I don't want Ben and I involved in the arrest.Got it." **

****

** The two detectives split up, Duey racing around the back of the house.When Huey ran into the kitchen, he had to shake his head.Two arms hardly moved as the two canines still held on tightly.He listened for Duey to announce his arrival on the back porch.When he heard the sounds of Duey yelling at the person to back up, Huey laughed."Uh, Fraser, I think you can call the dogs off now." **

****

** Ben called to Dief and the pup.With a quick woof, Dief released his hold and trotted over to Ben as Francesca returned to the kitchen.The pup shook the arm he was holding one more time then released it and trotted over to lie at Dief's feet. Ben looked down at them with pride in his eyes. **

****

** Huey leaned over quickly and snapped cuffs on the bleeding arms.He yelled for Duey to get the man up and then he opened the rear door.Jean-Andre stood on the back porch with rivulets of blood running down his arm."I did nothing wrong.This is the home of my Great Aunt and my Cousin.You will regret this." **

****

** Duey grabbed the man by the collar and began reading him his rights. "This the way you always visit family." **

****

** Jean-Andre perked up his shoulders and looked fiercely at Ben."It's not over yet cousin." **

****

** Huey began searching the man's pockets and removed several spray vials along with pre-made loops of rope."Looks like he was going to put everyone to sleep."  **

****

** Ray looked pensively at the small amount of paraphernalia Jean-Andre's pockets had hidden.He shook his head as Huey manhandled the man down off the back porch and Duey followed the two across the grass."Something's not right. Something just ain't right." Ray leaned back and walked over to Ben and Franny. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" **

****

** The trio walked out to the front door where Ray opened it and they stepped out onto the porch.They stood watching while Jean-Andre was locked in the back of the squad.Huey approached the porch with his notepad and began making notes as he talked to Francesca, Ray and Ben."He is going down for this and for the attack he made earlier today on the hotel clerk."Huey turned to look back at the squad."Strange guy.We've been following him for days and he did nothing we could arrest him for legally." He walked down the porch steps. "Well at least you can get some sleep now."He waved his hand over his head at Ray as he entered the squad.Duey plopped in next to him and they drove away. **

****

** Ben leaned back against the house."Ya know, Ray. I think you're right.This was too easy." **

****

** Francesca sighed and looked from one man to the other. Her skin tingled and she knew they were right. **

****

** Chapter 74 **

****

** Sunday morning dawned with sunshine and a cool fall breeze.Rosa Vecchio made breakfast and everyone sat down to eat, Chase being the last to enter the room.The adults held their conversation down and refrained from too much comment about the previous evenings happenings. **

****

** Maria's oldest child looked impishly at Chase as Francesca helped him put another waffle on his plate. "You missed the excitement last night Chase." **

****

** Ray glared at Maria who snapped, "And just what do you know about last night?" **

****

** Dark Italian eyes wavered as the little girl answered, "I heard noises and watched out the window as the police car pulled away.I saw them put a man inside." **

****

** Ray sat back with a sigh."Yea, the police were here last night.But nothing bad happened. OK."He sent a smile towards Chase with his next words. "That pup of yours is a hero.You need to find him a better name." **

****

** Chase looked up at his father.Ben nodded."The pup held on to an intruder while Dief came for help." Ben smiled."I don't think we can keep calling him a puppy.Have you thought about a better name?" **

****

** Chase glanced over to the kitchen door where Dief and his puppy were eating their own breakfast.He sat taller in his chair."Grandmere told me about Wallace the Brave Heart last night.Can I call him that?"The little boy asked. **

****

** "That's a pretty long name there squirt." Ray smiled with his fork in hand.What about a shorter name?" **

****

** Francesca watched the little boy's face become crestfallen."What about Wallace as sort of first name, ya know.Brave Heart for his last name."She smiled at Ben and shrugged her shoulders. **

****

** Chase thought for a moment."His last name is the same as mine, Fraser." **

****

** "I see."Francesca smiled."So then he would be Wallace Braveheart Fraser." **

****

** With a big grin, Chase shook his head."Would that be all right Papa?" **

****

** Ben tried to keep from laughing as he watched his young son looking for approval."Well that might be kind of long to call him all the time.Dief has two names, I don't see why the pup can't have two." **

****

** Ray snickered."What's the short name, Wally or Wallis?"He laughed. **

****

** "Exactly Ray."Ben said with a frown in Ray's direction. **

****

** "Those aren't..." Ray was cut off when his mother kicking him under the table."What...." He looked around, "What did I say?" **

****

** Francesca gave Ray a totally frigid glare, "Wallis is nice.Firm sounding."She looked down at Chase."I like it."She looked over at the puppy and Dief and raised her juice glass."To Wallace Braveheart Fraser.May he be our companion for many years." **

****

** Chase smiled adoringly up at Francesca and went back to eating his waffle.Ben's look of pride was not lost on Francesca as she drank from her glass and set it down. She was nervous.For once she knew she had done something with real class and knew her husband was proud of her.She went back to eating and missed the approving smile her mother and Grandmere shared.Ray shook his head and wondered if things could get any mushier. **

****

** Tony just kept gobbling up his breakfast oblivious to the whole situation.Maria was mortified yet happy.Tony was embarrassing her but Francesca was making her feel proud. **

****

** Chapter 75 **

****

** After breakfast when the dishes were put away, the entire clan readied for church and exited in one boisterous grouping.Ray, Ben and Franny and Chase climbed into Grandmere's limo with Mrs. Vecchio and waited for Maria and Tony's family.Today was going to be formal and Ben wore his best dark suit with his hair gooped up to lay flat.Francesca wore a new outfit Ben had picked out for her in lovely fall rust colors.They looked nervous but happy. **

****

** They arrived early for the service and Ben and Francesca met with Father Behan privately.Rosa and Grandmere settled in quietly with most of the family's children in their pew.When Ben and Francesca returned to sit down Ben's face was pink and rosy looking and he kept running his finger around his suddenly too tight collar.Bree McBride walked into church in time to see and hear Ray razzing Ben with a comment of "You're already married for Pete's sake." **

****

** Rosa watched Ray lean over and gather Bree's small hand into his and drop a quick kiss on her check.She beamed and pulled her shoulders back further with pride.This she would watch.Perhaps this year would see two weddings in the familia.She sighed in happiness. **

****

** Across the church, Mrs. Calamari sat frozen in a position that didn't allow her to turn around and watch that Vecchio girl.She still felt sorry for the young man beside the girl although it had been nice to see him enter on crutches instead of a wheelchair.She sat back to listen to the service. **

****

** Father Behan proudly looked over his congregation.He loved days such as this.He performed the church service with the same happy feeling he always felt on days that allowed him to make joyous announcements. **

****

** During the announcement portion of the service, Father Behan was pleased to announce the betrothal, marriage and forthcoming 2nd marriage of the same couple.He alluded to their many trials without giving out any details.He announced that the couple had asked that in the old tradition, the banns of their forthcoming marriage be announced thrice in church.After the third announcement their second marriage within the church would take place. **

****

** Mrs. Calamari smirked in her pew.Three weeks was a short engagement, very short indeed. **

****

****

** Later that afternoon the family settled around Sunday dinner and laughed and joked about the forth-coming wedding.Ben was quiet and red of face as he listened to Tony and Ray make jokes at his expense.He knew it was usual for couples to go through this.He wished his coloring didn't betray his embarrassment so easily.He wished he could take leave of the family for about three weeks and return when it was all over.He felt pride though in the way Francesca was handling everything.He knew Ray expected her to be queening it over the family, but she was being self assured and quiet.Though he had to admit she did look radiant as she listened to all joking going on around her. **

****

** Francesca was well aware that Ben was uncomfortable. She glanced at him and smiled reassuringly.Chase was bubbling over and talked like a magpie with the cousins.Her mother and Grandmere sat serenely at the table like this was their plan that had come to fruition.For once in her life, Francesca felt that Maria was proud of her.For once in her life, she knew her mother was pleased with someone she loved.For once in her life she didn't feel the need to bring attention to herself.For once in her life she felt she couldn't ask for more and be any happier than she was right now.She felt Bree's eyes on her and smiled.Bree seemed to see into her thoughts Franny thought.Well she was a shrink.Francesca laughed, just what Ray needed. **

****

** Late in the afternoon, Francesca went into the closet to check out her clothing.Tomorrow was her first day back at work.She and Ray were going to walk into the 27 and get their life back.Pulling out her usual outfits that she wore to work, Franny became embarrassed.Since she had been home with Ben and Ray she had been wearing jeans and slacks.She realized, as she looked at her little leather skirt, just how short it must look on her.Oh well, looked like she was going to be buying a few somewhat longer skirts soon.She pulled out one the regulation shirts she had slightly modified to fit tighter and sat down to remove the stitching she had put in months before hoping to attract a certain Canadian. **

****

** Ben looked longingly up the stairs as he heard Chase and the children playing in Chase's room.He turned to walk away and noticed his grandmother sitting just outside the living room where she too seemed to be listening to the joyful noise upstairs.Using his crutches gingerly, he made his way over to stand over her."I saw something once that might help our situation." He said softly to her and touched her shoulder lovingly."What would you think of putting in one of those chair type elevators?With Ray's permission of course." **

****

** Grandmere put her hand over Ben's as it rested on her shoulder."Would you talk to him about it.I have an elevator in the House, but I haven't wanted to demand changes here, it's not my home." **

****

** Ben put one crutch against the wall and leaned over to kiss his grandmother."Ray and Ma have already told me they can't imagine the family without us. So I guess we're stuck here amid all this noise."He smiled and kissed her cheek. **

****

** "I should have found you sooner," she said through a raspy throaty sounding voice."I should have." **

****

** Ben looked up to see Rosa watching them from the kitchen door.He smiled at her and kissed his grandmother."We're together now."He stood up and went in search of Ray leaving his Grandmere using her handkerchief. **

****

** When Ray heard what Ben had in mind, he grabbed his coat and pulled Benny along."I'm an idiot for not thinking of this sooner."He pulled and tugged Ben into his lightweight coat and almost dragged him out of the house into the RIV. **

****

****

** Chapter 76 **

****

** When Ben and Ray returned to the house, they carried several brochures and had an appointment for the work to be completed on the staircase elevator.They walked in the door and stood staring at the staircase. **

****

** "All the way up?" Ray mused. **

****

** "Yep."Ben said cocking his head so he could see the end of the staircase at the top of the building. **

****

** "Makes sense." Ray mused as he pulled off his coat. **

****

** The two men moved companionably into the living room where they joined most of the family as they watched TV.Chase sat on the floor with his arm around Wallace.Dief lay at the boy's feet. **

****

** Ben groped in his pocket and brought out a package before sitting on the chair near his son.He leaned over and handed Chase the bag."Here's something for Wallace."He watched the little fingers eagerly grasping and opening the bag." **

****

** A shriek of boyish happiness filled the air as Chase held up a new collar and leash for Wallace.He fingered the plate on the collar and the tag that hung from it.He looked up at his father and leapt to his feet."Thank you."He looked at the collar."But what does it say?" **

****

** Ray laughed and settled back into his chair as he watched the father and son go over each letter on the tag and nameplate."Ya know, I think Dief ought to wear his collar all the time too.Sort of protect the old fur ball." **

****

** Raising his eyes in an exasperated look, Ben just shook his head."We've been over that before.Dief is free to choose." **

****

** "And Wallace isn't."Ray replied."Seems to me they both chose pretty well last night.I think Dief deserves a pretty collar too." **

****

** Dief sat up and woofed at Ray.His tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.He turned to sniff the collar that Ben was putting on Wallace.He made an 'erffing' sound and dropped back to the floor. **

****

** Ben gave the wolf a surprised look, "Really.You never said anything before." He watched the wolf lay his head down on his paws."I'm sorry.Next time I'll ask." **

****

** Ray rolled his eyes.There he goes again, talking to the wolf.Normal conversations with the Mountie were sometimes so few and far between.Ray glanced over to where Franny sat and was surprised to see her laughing.Well, as long as Franny wasn't wierded out by Ben's behavior he supposed he would continue to pretend he didn't speak wolf too. **

****

** Bedtime for the children came quickly and Ben watched Francesca gather Chase up in her arms.She leaned the boy over to Ben for a goodnight hug and walked out of the living room followed by Dief and Wallace.Maria's children flew up the stairs and raced for the bathroom, each wanting his/her turn first. **

****

** "Two weeks off and back to work tomorrow.Franny OK with this?" Ray watched Ben for a response. **

****

** "Yes, Ray. Actually, it was her idea."Ben smiled to himself as he remembered the conversation he had had with Francesca. Francesca's reasoning had been flawless and unhesitating. For now she would return to work, she liked her job and wanted to be the one to train her own replacement. With Ben still on medical leave, they wouldn't have to rely on Ma or Maria to care for Chase during the day.  **

****

** Ray watched his friend's face and smiled as he read Ben's affection for Francesca in the barely disguised look on Ben's face. Ray yawned and stretched."You and Franny keep your cell phones with you cause I have this little feeling in the back of my neck that Jean-Andre isn't out of our hair yet." **

****

** Sliding to the edge of his chair and picking up his crutches Ben rose to his feet before answering Ray. "He hates me Ray. He really hates me." **

****

** "And you don't understand that, do you?" **

****

** "He doesn't know me, Ray." **

****

** "Ben, some people don't need to know you to hate you. You and Chase are in his way. This guy thinks you want something that should be his. So he hates you. Hate isn't in your vocabulary is it, Ben?" **

****

** "It's an unnecessary waste of energy Ray." **

****

** "Sure it is Benny." Ray stood up and began walking to the door of the living room. He stretched and sighed realizing he was tired. "Back to work tomorrow. You OK with that?" **

****

** "Yes, it's OK Ray." **

****

** "You sure?" **

****

** "Yes, Ray. I am quite sure everything is OK." **

****

** "OK. See you tomorrow. Night Ben." **

****

** Thoughts of Ray and Franny returning to work filled Ben's thoughts as he made his way slowly down the hallway using his crutches. A wicked smiled played on his face as he entered his bedroom. Once inside he gathered his robe and Francesca's into his hands. He draped them over his shoulders so he could keep his hands free and moved to the hall doorway. He could tell by the quietness that Grandmere was already sleeping and Ma was upstairs. He hadn't heard Maria come downstairs. Tony had gone upstairs sometime ago.Ben's smile broadened as he crossed the hall to the bathroom. He stepped inside and put the 'occupied' sign on the door handle. He began filling the tub as he removed his clothing and put on his robe. When the tub was full, he cracked the door a bit and sat down in his robe to wait. Within a few minutes he heard Francesca on the stairs. He grinned and stood up next the door and waited. **

****

** Francesca happily entered the foyer and noted the serene quiet of the house.Everyone was apparently either in bed or about to be under their covers. She wandered lazily down the hall and noted that her bedroom door was open and the room was empty.She frowned and moved off towards the kitchen. As Francesca neared the main floor bathroom, she noticed a light under the door. Stepping nearer to the door she whispered, "Ben?" **

****

** The door swung open quickly startling Francesca. An arm in a robe sleeve reached out into the hallway and pulled her inside into a pair of waiting arms. Ben shut the door quickly and locked it as he held Chesca to his him. A smile played over his lips as he bent his head towards her. Franny giggled and snuggled closer into his enfolding arms.  **

****

** "Chase asleep?" Ben said before thoroughly kissing his little wife. **

****

** Francesca finished off the kiss with a bite to his lips. "One story and out like a light." She put her arms around Ben and sighed, "He's like you, once asleep a bomb could go off next to him and he might not wake up." **

****

** Ben began unbuttoning Francesca's slacks with one hand while the fingers of his other hand played along her spine. "Our bath awaits, milady." His whisper was husky and low. **

****

** She leaned back in his arms and looked over to the tub filled with water and lemon smelling bubble bath. "You do know how to treat a girl, don't you?" She shrugged out of her top and bra and slid out of her pants with quick hurried movements.  **

****

** "Last one in makes breakfast tomorrow." Franny said sliding out of Ben's arms and taking one step into the tub. **

****

** Ben leaned back against the wall and watched the tiny, perfectly formed body moving into the tub. He moved slowly towards the tub and watched Francesca lowering herself into the bubbles. "What do you want for breakfast?" he murmured as he climbed into the tub and sank into the warm water with his wife. **

****

** "You." Francesca giggled and raising a handful of bubbles blew them at Ben. **

****

****

****

** Maria bounced down the stairway, holding her robe close about her.The house was still and dark.She moved down the hall towards the kitchen and heard giggling and splashing water as she neared the hall bath. She noted the 'occupied' sign on the door and sighed. Then she smiled as she mentally compared Franny and Ben with Franny and the bum. She went into the kitchen got a glass of juice and headed back to her room with a smile on her face. Her baby sister happy wasn't a bad thing; she had to warn Tony about the late night activities of his in-laws.Wonder if that would give him any ideas she thought as she turned the doorknob to her room. Naw, probably not. **

****

** Chapter 77 **

****

** Francesca unbuttoned her coat and walked over to her desk with a smile on her face. Ben had made her lovely waffles for breakfast covered in strawberries and cream. She stifled a giggle as she remembered a lovely lemon bubble bath. Dropping down into her chair she smiled as she pulled out a small, double-sided picture frame Ben and Chase had given her at breakfast. In one side was Ben in strict Mountie red serge but with a smile on his face. In the other side was a new picture of Chase Ray had taken. She closed her eyes and mentally pictured little Chase's hug when she went out the door. Ben's kiss still hung on her lips. Quickly Franny pulled out her mirror and checked her face. Satisfied that she wasn't a walking advertisement for ravishment, she grabbed a pencil and paper and headed to the Lieutenant's office.  **

****

** Ray watched his little sister out of the corner of his eye as began straightening up his desk. Something was different about her today but he wasn't quite sure what it was. She was wearing her short leather skirt and her uniform shirt."That's it," Ray smiled as he filed, "she's actually wearing a long-sleeve regulation shirt." He sat back and put his feet up as he looked around the squad room. Nothing seemed changed as he watched Huey and Duey answering phones. **

****

** Taking a deep intake of air, Francesca knocked lightly on Welsh's door. He beckoned her inside and asked her to sit down. **

****

** "Well, Mrs. Fraser. You return to work I see." He looked down at some papers and seemed to be slightly nervous. "Glad to have you back. I gotta ask this. Is this a hobby or a job?" **

****

** "Excuse me?" Francesca began to fume inside, but held her temper in check. **

****

** Welsh noted the temper under rein and smiled."The 27 Commander wander wants to know. It's not exactly a secret that your husband is the heir to a fortune. So we better deal with this here and now. If you say this is a job, I back you 100%.If it's a hobby, sorry that's the commander speaking not me, then he wants you to quit." He looked down at a paper in front of him to give her time to think. **

****

** "No sir, this is not a hobby. And it's nobody's business what my husband has or doesn't have. This is my job, my job, which I take seriously. Tell that to the commander."Her dark, Italian eyes flashed before looking down at her pencil and paper. "Any orders for today sir, or do I just start anywhere in my inbox." **

****

** "Good for you young lady. I will inform the commander of your position. Glad to have you back Franny. Start with the inbox and check with the duck boys, I think they have some lookups for you." **

****

** Francesca rose slowly to her feet. "Thank you sir." **

****

** "Don't thank me, thank yourself. It's been too quiet around here without Vecchio siblings in the office." **

****

** Franny gave him a brilliant smile and left the room with a swing to her hips. Ray caught sight of her returning to her desk and noted that swing. "Oh Dear." He was glad he seemed to be the only one noticing his sister. **

****

** Across the room the duck boys snickered at each other. "You see that walk. Man Fraser's a lucky SOB." Huey said with an envious grin.His partner merely shook his head in agreement as they sat for a moment and watched Francesca sort through her in basket."Yep, Fraser's one lucky guy." **

****

** Two hours later Francesca put down her coffee and noticed some of the girls from the front desk area peaking in at her from the squad room doors.She shook her head and dismissed the feeling she had of being on show.Ray noticed the eyes at the doorway watching his sister and laughed. He was aware that most people in the squad room knew Fraser and his sister were married. He also knew that those that knew had been agreeable to keeping it quiet for a bit. It was obvious to Ray that the moratorium on quiet was about to be broken.He rose from his desk and wandered out the door. He smiled at the girls as they moved out of his way. **

****

** "Yes, she and Fraser are married. Yes, they are happy. Yes, she is wearing her rings. Yes, she is still working here. Did I leave anything out?"He gave each girl a bright, cheerful smile.He stood back to watch the thundering herd enter the 27 squad room. **

****

** Every female that was currently on a 15-minute break quickly surrounded Franny's desk. Franny's first thought was harsh. These girls had always treated her as the squad tart, yet here they were all gushing at once over her marriage. A young blonde for the motor vehicle division looked quietly at the pictures of Ben and Chase. The young woman's eyes went from the picture of Ben to Franny. She was the only one in the group surrounding the desk to really take a look at Franny Fraser. She heard the popping of Franny's gum and smiled at the package of Big Red gum lying on the desk. The girl turned away with a smile and wandered out of the squad room leaving the others gabbing and making veiled remarks of envy. **

****

** When her desk was her own again Franny gave a satisfied smile towards the squad room doors. She was lost in thought when she heard Ray walking up to her desk. Looking up at Ray the smile faded from her face as she looked at the suddenly gray look of his skin. **

****

** Ray leaned over and whispered. "Jean-Andre just got back from his arraignment. The creep is going for an insanity plea. He's being transferred to a booby hatch in a few hours for observation. I don't like this Sis.I don't like it one bit." **

****

** "Have you told Ben yet?" **

****

** Ray was about to answer when they both heard the sound of Ben's crutches sounding across the 27 squad room. They looked up to see Chase walking beside him.They could tell Ben had heard them.  **

****

** "What is it you haven't told me yet Ray?" Ben shifted his weight on his crutches as he looked from Franny to Ray. **

****

****

** To be continued in Metamorphoses.  **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
